Извращённая тётя Героя
by cooltimka
Summary: NC-17 Внимание: инцест! Harry/Petunia Во время летних каникул тётя Петуния показывает себя с неожиданной стороны. Лето для Гарри окраситься новыми красками, которые навсегда изменят его жизнь.
1. Chapter 1

Была середина дня аномально жаркого лета. Тисовая улица была окутана тишиной, не свойственной в это время дня. Не было гула проезжающих автомобилей или веселого детского крика. Жители Литтл Уингинга попрятались в своих домах в надежде спрятаться от невыносимой жары. Все кроме мальчика-подростка, лежавшего на спине, на клумбе возле дома №4.

Этот черноволосый мальчик в очках сильно прибавил в росте за время летних каникул. На нем были одеты: рваные, мешковатые джинсы, вылинявшая футболка и старые кеды с отпадающей подошвой. Такой вид не придавал ему привлекательности в глазах соседей, свято веривших, что ношение плохой одежды является уголовно-наказуемым деянием. К счастью большой куст гортензии скрывал его от их осуждающих глаз.

Гарри считал, что идея спрятаться здесь была удачной. В это время дядя Вернон был еще на работе, а его кузен Дадли был якобы на чаепитие у Полукиссов. Желание остаться наедине со своей тетей у подростка не было. Он не хотел выслушивать её беспричинные придирки или получить тяжелую и бессмысленную работу по дому.

Через полуоткрытые веки парень лениво глядел на почти безоблачное небо, предаваясь невеселым мыслям. Прошло две с половиной недели с начало летних каникул, как он не получил ни одного слова от своих друзей, которым он доверял и всегда всё рассказывал. В глубине души, Гарри чувствовал обиду на их молчание. Подросток отправлял им письма, но его белоснежная сова Хедвиг всегда возвращалась с пустыми когтями.

Гарри хотел знать, что происходить в волшебном мире, так как Ежедневный Пророк был бесполезен. Не было никаких новостей на страницах газеты о возвращение Волдеморта или Пожирателей Смерти. Не было никак странных происшествий, только клевета в его адрес, которая вызывала раздражение до боли в зубах.

Три дня назад Гарри снова отправил Хедвиг с письмом к школьной подруге Гермионе Грейнджер, с надеждой рассчитывая получить ответ: «почему они не пишут».

Но его полярная сова с ответом не вернулась к нему. С тех пор подростка стали одолевали мрачные мысли. Красавицу-сову подарил ему полу-великан Хагрид в качестве подарка на его день рождение. Гарри считал Хедвиг не просто какой-то почтовой совой, а своим настоящим другом, не смотря на то, что она была всего лишь питомцем. Она умела волшебным образом скрашивать его дни одиночество на Тисовой улице. Поттер понимал её птичьи жесты, подолгу разговаривал с ней и тепло улыбался, как живому человек. Она в ответ понимала его и могла по-совиному поддерживать, больно кусая за мочку уха, когда черноволосый подросток раскисал, источая ауру уныния.

– Поттер, – послышался крик тёти Петунии из открытого настежь окна, – что ты здесь делаешь под окном? А ну марш в дом!

Выпучив глаза, Гарри уставился в окно, из которого выглядывала сердитая тётя Петуния. Черты ей лица исказил гнев, а голубые глаза блестели странным внутренним огнем. Странно… Его родственники никогда не назвали племянника по имени или фамилии – только «мальчик».

– Что разлегся мерзкий мальчишка? А ну, быстро на кухню! – прокричала тётя Петуния и плотно поджала губы в тонкую линию.

Очнувшись от ступора, Гарри резко вскочил на ноги и пулей понесся в дом Дурслей.

Петуния высунула голову из окна, огляделась по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли поблизости соседей. Удовлетворившись проверкой, женщина закрыла окно, а потом шторы. После чего решительной поступью направилась в свою кухню. Её сапфировые глаза горели безудержной решимостью, свойственной только Гриффиндорцам. Мимолетная улыбка мелькнула на розовых устах, как у голодной львицы, поймавшей невинного ягненка.

Гарри остановился на крыльце перед дверью, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его сердце бешено колотилось от короткой, но стремительно пробежки. Он на краткое мгновение задумался – что опять не так? Снова работа по дома или в саду? Качнув лохматой головой, как бы встряхивая мысли, он вошел в дом через парадную дверь. Лучше поторопиться – не стоит злить тётю Петунию.

Мальчишка торопливо прошел через дом, а потом вошел в сияющую чистотой кухню, и застыл в ожидание около белоснежного, как снег холодильника.

В центре кухни, возле обеденного стола, скрестив руки под грудью, стояла тётя Петуния, и нетерпеливо стучала каблучком туфель о кафель. Она была худой, не высокого роста – примерно метр шестьдесят, и тридцати семи лет от роду. Женщина была одета в желтый сарафан на бретельках, подол которого едва прикрывал коленки. Её волосы цвета спелой пшеницы было коротко пострижены. Кажется, такую прическу магглы-французы называли каре. На лице был легкий макияж, скрывающий возрастные морщинки и подчеркивающий большие глаза. Черты худого лица были строги: скулы затянуты, губы плотно поджаты, голубые глаза прищурены – все невольно напоминало ему о строгом профессоре МакГонагалл, заместителе директора школы Хогвартс.

– Пойди ко мне, мальчик, – строго произнесла миссис Дурсли.

Сделав пару шагов вперед, подросток встал напротив Петунии и невольно удивился. Они были одинакового роста – их макушки на голове совпадали высотой, и они открыто смотрели друг другу в глаза без препятствий. Тётя вдруг замахнулось рукой, и Гарри невольно зажмурился, думая что, она собирается ударить его. Но боль так и не пришла. Открыв глаза, Гарри обомлел от открывшегося вида. Его родная тётя – сестра его матери села на колени и пыталась расстегнуть ремень на _его_ штанах, не дающий мешковатым джинсам соскользнуть с худой талии подростка.

– Что вы делаете? – чуть ли не пропищал Гарри, толкая руки женщины в стороны от ремня.

– Я хочу проверить себя, – прошептала Петуния, уперев свой взгляд в пол.

В кухне наступила гробовая тишина.

– П-проверить? – заикаясь, переспросил Гарри после не продолжительной паузы.

– Да, – коротко ответила тётя, подняв светлую голову.

Его сердце ёкнуло от волнения. Влажные глаза Петунии заблестели на свету, как два больших сапфира, которые он видел на столах у гоблинов в банке Гринготтс.

– Вернон не прикасался ко мне вот уже более десяти лет. Я хочу проверить себя. Так ли я желанна, как была раньше? Я хочу вновь ощутит себя женщиной…

– Что-о-о? Но мы не можем! – воскликнул Гарри, поняв, о чем идет речь.

– Мы кровные родственники. Ты же родная сестра моей матери! Моя тётя!

– Чушь, – фыркнула тётя Петуния, – Я подслушала разговор моей дорогой сестры с этим парнем Джеймсом – её будущим мужем, когда они гостили в доме наших родителей, – на имени «Джеймс» тон Петуния принял озлобленный характер. Не смотря на то, что её сестра мертва уже более тринадцати лет – женщина все еще сильно ревновала, что её сестричке достался такой милый красавец. Вздохнув и выдохнув, она продолжила:

– Они говорили, что ваш ненормальный род занимаетесь такими извращенными вещами чуть ли не повсеместно.

Гарри хотел закричать, что это наглая ложь. Что близкородственными скрещиваниями занимаются только чистокровные фанатики, такие как Крэбы, Гойлы и Малфои. Он хотел заорать на всю силу легких, что все чистокровные – выродки, и таким, как они, он не станет. Но голос из его рта так и не вырвался, как будто он попал под чары молчания.

– Пожалуйста, Гарри, – с мольбой в голосе попросила тётя Петуния, по её щеке скатилась слезинка, потом другая.

– Я обещаю, что больше не буду к тебе плохо относиться. Ты можешь питаться, когда захочешь, и я не буду нагружать тебя тяжелой работой по дому и саду.

Гарри ничего не ответил, продолжая молчать. Возможно, он польстился на обещания тёти или же он просто – долбанный герой. Но нет, это было не так. Просто плачущие и ревущие женщины были его тайной слабостью. Он всегда застывал, как олень, пойманный в свете фар, и просто не мог им отказать. Мозг Поттера бешено заработал – мысль о помощи бедной Петунии вступила в противоречие с мыслью о неправильности инцеста. Разум парня парализовало от неспособности быстро решить проблему – его мозг завис, как какой-нибудь маггловский компьютер.

Подросток стоял, как вкопанный ничего не предпринимая. Свет разума покинул его зеленые глаза, как свет выключенной лампы.

Понимая, что Гарри не будет сопротивляться – женщина приступила к запретному акту. Разобравшись с ремнем, Петуния спустила джинсы, потом избавилась от трусов, выявляя на волю гордость Поттера. Её длинные пальчики правой руки схватили поникший член племянника, и стали нежно ласкать его, пробуждая змея к жизни. Пока она теребила членик, её левая рука скрылась под подолом платья, начав пальчиками поглаживать нежные лепестки.

После нехитрых манипуляций мистер Поттер быстро пришел в боевое положение. Размер и текстура вен пениса приятно удивили Миссис Дурсли.

Удобнее обходив мужество подростка, Петуния начала нежно водить теплой ладошкой вдоль бугристого венами ствола. Наблюдая за актом, она поддалась странному порыву – приблизила своё лицо к паху подростка и стала зачарованно наблюдать за тем, как розовая грибовидная головка мощного фаллоса то исчезает, то появляется под ласкающей ладошкой.

Она остановила ласку, приблизила своё лицо к члену и подула на него, как на зажжённую свечу. Теплый порыв дыхания окутал мужество Гарри. Не смотря на то, что разум парня не мог принимать самостоятельные решения, он все же воспринимал всю полноту ощущений. Поэтому черноволосый парень дернулся всем телом и блаженно застонал.

Петуния гордо улыбнулась, чувствуя себя вновь живой и молодой, и внезапно жадно обхватила головку губами, став её интенсивно сосать, как сахарный леденец. Звуки непристойного причмокивания наполнили кухню.

Она посасывала губами и полизывала языком головку члена, щедро намачивая пенис слюной, а потом вдруг глубоко его заглотнула, и закашлялась, захлебнувшись из-за того, что давно не практиковала. Откашлявшись, женщина вновь принялась заглатывать, только более медленно и осторожно. Петуния полностью его приняла, и мощный грибовидный кончик мужества уперся в узкое дно горла, даря подростку неземное наслаждение.

Тётушка Поттера наладила ритм. Её светлая голова мелькала по члену подростка. Она то с наслаждением посасывала головку члена, вертя языком, то глубоко проглатывала фаллос до самого дна – так что её нос упирался в его пах.

Разум Гарри был всё еще в ступоре. Но он все равно бы не понял, что его родная тётя демонстрирует редкий навык минетчицы, который приходить только с большим опытом.

После нескольких минут минета, Гарри начал медленно приходить в себя. Петуния закончила оральную ласку. Встала на ноги. Со скрипом вытянула стул из-под обеденного стола и толкнула ладошкой в грудь парня. Парень, как послушный болванчик поддался назад и плюхнулся голой попой на кухонный стул.

Петуния развела ноги в стороны и задрала левой рукой подол желтого сарафана. Глаза Гарри комично расширились, как у мультяшного персонажа, когда он увидел, что на женщине не было трусиков. Мягкий пушок светлых волос обрамлял нежный бутон и несколько бусинок нектара прямо из цветка скатывались мокрыми дорожками по белым бедрам.

Фактически это было в первой раз, когда он вживую увидел женский цветок с розовыми лепестками. И это было поистине фантастическое зрелище, которое запомниться ему на всю жизнь. Конечно, живя в общежитие с пятью подростками можно было многое узнать в плане девушек и секса. Особенно из журналов «PlayWitch», которые Симус в тайне провозил в Хогвартс. На страницах этого журнала было очень много оживленных фотографий симпатичных волшебниц и ведьмочек. Фавориткой Поттера была немецкая ведьма по имени Брунгильда. Настоящее это имя или нет – он не знал. Но она не раз и не два посещала его мокрые подростковые мечты. И каждый раз просыпаюсь, он замечал, что трусы были мокрые от ночного семяизвержения.

Взгляд зеленых глаз скользнул по узким бедрам женщины и неожиданно замер на родимом пятне в форме белого сердечка на левом бедре. Точно такое же было у него. Оно невольно напомнило ему о неправильности ситуации, в которой он оказался, и немножко отрезвило его, хоть как-то запустив мысленный процесс.

Подросток хотел было собраться мыслями и возмутиться, но было уже поздно. Петуния села ему на колени, чуть приподнялась на носочках, схватила правой рукой член подростка, несколько раз провела головкой пениса по своим влажным губкам и уперла его в свою влажную дырочку. Она опустилась, и обслюнявленная головка вперемешку с выделениями соков легко вошла в скользкое влагалище, как меч в ножны.

– Ох, – блаженно, выдохнула Петуния и замерла, приспосабливаясь к новым ощущениям или точнее к давно забытым ощущениям из далекого прошлого.

«О-о-о, да» – мысленно согласился с ней герой магического мира Гарри Поттер.

Мозг подростка наводнила новая информация: было узко, мокро, горячо и самое, самое главное ему было очень хорошо, так как никогда не было раньше. Все его начинающие мысли о сопротивление вылетели из головы, как пыль из подушки.

Петуния закрыла свои синие глаза и неподвижно замерла на коленях племянника, чувствуя, как член племянника заполнил её до краёв, растянув все внутренние складки щелочки. Последний раз, когда она занималась сексом, было десять лет назад. Ей понадобиться время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому размеру – мерзкий мальчишка был значительно длиннее и толще Вернона. Даже тут он оказался ненормальным – странно, но эта мысль была для неё приятной.

Через минуту она посчитала, что достаточно растянулась и немедленно ринулась действовать. Положив руки на плечи племянника, Петуния начала медленно подниматься и опускаться, стараясь не причинять себе излишнюю боль.

– _О-о-о, –_ из её уст вырвался невольный стон наслаждения.

Знакомое тягучее ощущение зародилось внизу живота, которое она не чувствовала вот уже более десяти лет. Искорки наслаждения теплыми волнами расходились из киски по всему телу. Она тяжело задышала и начало слегка постанывать.

Разум Гарри был наводнен новыми для него ощущениями. Нечто узкое и горячее обхватало его член во всех сторон, словно резиновые тиски. Его пенис скользил в скользкой трубочке, и бархатные стенки приято ласкали головку его мужество. Это было на много лучше чем его правая рука.

– М-м-м, – он застонал и зажмурил глаза от удовольствия.

Петуния приподнималась и опускалась, как нефтяная качалка. Её писька хлюпала от влаги, и всасывала в себя пенис подростка, лаская его со всех сторон.

Волны сексуальной энергии прокатывались по всему телу прямо из паха, готовые накрыть его с ног до головы. Не прошло и минуты, как он чувствовал, что скоро… сейчас описается. Тётя сделала еще несколько ритмичных движений попкой, и разряд, несший в себе высвобождение, прошелся по телу. Парень сначала напрягся всем телом, а потом задрожал, испустив густые струи спермы прямо в киску женщины.

– Уф-ф, – Гарри облегченно вдохнул, словно тяжелый груз спал с его плеч.

Его тело расслабилось, а разум поплыл в легкой, как пух послеоргазменной дымке.

–Тц, – разочарованно цокнуло Петуния, чувствуя, как племянник излился в ней и стал опадать, с каждой секундой уменьшаясь в размере. Она не винила его. Ведь он был всего лишь неопытным подросток, и это был, судя по всему его первый раз. Как умудрённая опытом женщина она сделает все сама. Встав с колен племянника, она почувствовала, как сперма потекла из киски вниз по бедру.

Женщина невольно задрожала от желания, ведь она еще не была удовлетворена. Петуния присела на корточки, нежно взяла пальчиками головку члена и начала её аккуратно обсасывать. Лицо Гарри скривилось, и он дёрнулся, как от электрического тока – головка члена была очень чувствительна после первого оргазма.

Миссис Дурсли застонала от удовольствия, когда она обсасывала головку члена, как конус мороженного. Вкус спермы смешанный с её соками был восхитительным. В отличие от горько вкуса Вернона, вкус Гарри был сливочно-молочным, как сметана с сахаром.

«Возможно это какая-то особенность тех ненормальных уродов» – удивленно подумала Петуния.

Впрочем, она не жаловалась. Петуния собиралась насладиться своим племянником и вновь почувствовать себя желанной женщиной. Даже если это будет с её мерзким племянником. Но сначала нужно вернуть коня в боевое положение.

Член подростка все еще понурено лежал, и женщина решила вспомнить несколько старых трюков из юного прошлого. Обсосав и почистив член от смешанных соков, она принялась лизать его яички. Сначала облизала правое яичко, а потом перешла к левому. Смазав слюной палец левой руки, Петуния мерзко ухмыльнулась, а потом просунула руку между ног Гарри, находя задний проход, а провой рукой принялась нежно поглаживать ладошкой член.

– Арргх, – ничего неподозревающий Гарри дернулся от боли в заднем проходе, не заметив хитрых манипуляций тёти.

Петуния начала стимулировать простату пальчиком, продолжая обсасывать яички и поглаживать член. Член Гарри начал дергаться, постепенно принимая боевое положение. Покончив с яичками, она начала усердно сосать мужественность парня, обхватив член правой рукой у основания. Тётя несколько раз провела языком вдоль ствола, уделила вниманием уздечку, а затем, глубоко вдохнув, как перед погружением в воду, заглотнула член. После хитрых манипуляций, мужество племянника восстало, и было снова готово к соитию.

Петуния развернулась спиной к Гарри, раздвинула ноги и вновь оседлала жеребца. Чуть пристав на цыпочках, она приставила полной энергии член в жаждущую пещерку. Женщина села и член с мокрым хлюпом вошел в щелку, как горячий нож в масло.

– Ох, – синхронно простонали племянник и тётя.

Петуния начала размеренно подниматься и опускаться, чувствуя, как вздувшийся венами член раздвигает её внутренние складки. Женщина начала стонать, наконец-то получая долгожданное удовольствие. Внизу её живота вновь стало очень приятно. С каждым толчком волны наслаждения накатывали на неё, как волны на прибое, готовые вот-вот окунуть её в океан блаженства.

Кухня была наполнена звуками шлепков голой плоти, развратными стонами женщины и чавканьем мокрой пизды.

В это время парень обрёл дар ясно мыслить, словно в мозгу переключился невидимый переключатель.

«Какого Мерлина?» – подумал Гарри в отвращение.

Все это время родная тётя в наглую использовала его, как кого-нибудь домовика. Даже не спросив разрешения или какого-либо согласия. И самое главное он потерял девственность со своей тётей! С его родной тётей – сестрой его матери!

Черная ярость гнилым гнойником распухла в мозгу героя магического мира, вспучилась, разорвав все моральные барьеры, и разлилась ядом по мыслям подростка. Поттер был в ярость. Даже сальноволосый ублюдок Снейп так его не злил, как Петуния.

«Раз так» – зло подумал Гарри, – «я покажу тебе, где зимуют вейлы».

Тряхнув лохматой головой и зарычав, как дикое животное подросток бесцеремонно скинул Петунию с колен и сильно толкнул её в спину. Та охнула и полетела в сторону столешницы, ударилась об неё, инстинктивно выставила локти, оперевшись об стол, и эротично выпятило попу, обтянутую тканью платья.

Черноволосый парень сорвал с себя футболку, бросив её на пол, и как альфа-самец, не спеша подошел к жертве. Он задрал подол платья до талии, обнажив белую попу, и пристроил своего дружка к входу в пещерку. Гарри положил руки на узкие бедра и резко двинул тазом вперед, входя в узкую и невероятно горячую киску.

– А-х-х, – застонала Петуния, когда гибкий меч вошел в скользкие ножны.

Все что делал Поттер – было интуитивно, по заложенной программе в генах. Конечно, теоретически он был подкован, но делал все автоматически, поддавшись животным инстинктам.

Гарри входил в Петунию, как отбойный молоток, безжалостно и ритмично, словно механический инструмент. Её пизда чавкала, издавая непристойные звуки, а алые уста испускали вдохи и стоны наслаждения.

В течение минуты Поттер трахал свою тётю, как заведенный. Он ритмично двигал бедрами назад и вперед, входя в узкую, как у школьницы киску. Его бедра шлепались о белую и мягкую попу, издавая глухой звук, как от хлопанья в ладони.

– О-о-о, как же приятно, – проговорила Петуния.

Голова Гарри закружилась от наслаждения. Злость, которую подросток чувствовал к женщине, испарилась, и неожиданно, он почувствовал порыв нежности к своей тете. Подросток обнял Петунию левой рукой за талию, притянув её к себе. Её спина соприкоснулась его голой грудью.

– _О да-а-а_, – гортанно простонала миссис Дурсли.

Сам того не понимая, мальчишка Поттер изменил угол проникновения. Разбухшая головка фаллоса стала попадать в самое сладкое место в похотливой дырочке.

Он крепко сжал зубы, продолжая таранить её мокрую щелку и обнимать за талию. Его левая рука скинула бретельки с сарафана – платье скатилось до талии, обнажив маленькие грудки с заострёнными розовыми сосочками. Это было удивительно, на ней не было лифчика.

Подросток принялся нежно сжимать сисю размером со спелую грушу и слегка пощипывать сосок, похожий на вишенку. Он старался делать все нежно, не желая причинить её боль.

Так продолжалось в течение трех минут. Его пальцы сжимали мягкие сиськи, а бедра совершали мощные толчки.

– _А-а-а-а,_ – с наслаждением закричала Петуния, наконец-то достигнув первого оргазма за последние десять лет, не со своей помощью, а с помощью родного племенника.

Её тело затрясло, а пизда начала конвульсивно сжиматься вокруг бойца Гарри. Её тело выгнулась дугой, а прекрасные синие глаза закатились.

– Ум-м, – замычал Гарри сквозь сжатые губы.

Ощущение плотно обтянутой киски вокруг члена отправило подростка на небеса. Его яйца сладостно напряглись, а потом мужество несколько раз дернулась в разгоряченной пещерке, выпуская густые струи спермы в жадную матку.

Парень вышел из неё и ошеломленно сел на стул, устало прикрыв веки.

Петуния развернулась и оперлась попкой об стол, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Желтое платье было безнадёжно скомкано. Её щеки покраснели, а голубые глаза заволокла пелена наслаждения. Обнаженная и потная грудь учащенно колыхалась, как после быстрого бега. По внутренней стороне бедра стекли капельки спермы. Но она не обращала внимания на это. Ей было все равно. После рождения Дадли – доктора сказали ей, что плод во время родов вызвал повреждения матки. Она потеряла способность к деторождению.

Придя в себя после оргазма, её взгляд упал на племянника.

Мальчишка расслабленно сидел, закрыв глаза. Его темные волосы были взъерошены, как после шторма в малом масштабе. Джинсы и трусы спущены до щиколоток. Футболка валялась на кафельном полу. А поникший член марал стул спермой. Её стул, черт побери, в её идеальной кухне! Петуния невольно поджала губы и презрительно понюхала воздух. Пахло спермой и мускусным запахом её соков. Женщина гляну на циферблат электронных часов на холодильнике.

«Скоро вернётся Дадли» – подумала она, – «нужно проветрить и почистить кухню от следов, и заодно привести себя в порядок».

– Мальчик, – фыркнула тётя Петуния, – Иди в ванную и приведи себя в порядок.

Гарри лениво открыл глаза. Нежность к тёте Петунии, как ветром сдуло. Заправив джинсы и подобрав с пола футболку, он поплелся на второй этаж, не замечая, как тетя провожает его взглядом. Искренняя и счастливая улыбка украсило её раскрасневшееся лицо.

Она знала, что только что растлила племянника, совершила нечто-то ужасное, запретное. Она знала, что нарушила закон. Одно слово мальчишки, и её упекут за решетку, но это её не волновало – главное было приятное тепло, которое разливалось по телу.

Петуния тело улыбнулась и принялась наводить порядок на кухне, чувствую, как в душе порхают бабочки.

Парень добрался до своей спальни. Разделся и рухнул в постель, не желая принимать душ. Гарри чувствовал слабость во всем теле. Все, что он хотел – это заснуть, забыв проснувшийся стыд в душе. А думать он будет потом. Да потом.


	2. Chapter 2

Легкий ветерок, несущий в себе свежесть, пролетел через открытое окно, затеребив шторы, прошелся по спальне, зашуршав листом пергамента и скинув орлиное перо на пол, и взъерошил вихрастые волосы подростка, как ласковая рука матери.

В самой маленькой комнате дома №4 мирно посапывал на кровати зеленоглазый подросток, раскинув руки в стороны. Его взлохмаченная голова лежала на подушке, а ресницы чуть подрагивали во сне. Ему снился интересный сон.

Неожиданно громкий хлопок, как от выстрела пистолета, послышался из улицы.

Гарри резко распахнул глаза, приподнялся на локтях, и стал дико оглядываться в поисках громкого шума. Через некоторое время он успокоился, поняв, что это был просто шум из улицы, а не атака темных волшебников, как ему первоначально показалось.

Желая знать, сколько время, Поттер посмотрел на стол, где стояли круглые механические часы, которые он нашел в старом шкафу после того, как заселился в этой спальне четыре года назад. Серебреные стрелки часов показывали одиннадцать часов утра.

«Странно» – подумал Гарри, – «ведь я проспал почти полдня. И вчера я лег пораньше. Тётя Петуния обязательно разбудила бы меня, чтобы я приготовил завтрак. А точно, ведь она обещала, что больше не буде…»

– Ох, – ошеломленно выдохнул Гарри, когда вчерашние события калейдоскопом пронеслись перед его глазами.

Его зеленые миндалевидные глаза, как у его матери, широко открылись, лицо посерело, а рот исказился в гримасе отвращения, словно он проглотил рыбий жир. На него нахлынули воспоминания вчерашнего дня. Фу. Как она могла такое сделать? А затем он вдруг покраснел и засмущался. Мерлин, он был голый перед его родной тетей, и она трогала его дружка. А потом они занимались этим! А еще, он лапал и тискал её сиськи! И что самое худшее – это все ему нравилось! Блин, блин, блин.

Гарри вскочил с кровати и начал расхаживать по маленькой комнате. Что же делать? Как же ему теперь быть? Как теперь смотреть в глаза тёти? Ему было так стыдно, что он хотел залезть в самую темную и глубокую нору, и не вылезать оттуда до скончания веков.

Поттер решительно тряхнул головой, стряхивая назойливые и неприятные мысли, которые сверчками роились в его голове.

Он склонил голову на бок, прислушиваясь к звукам дома. Не было слышно шума от телевизора, возни в комнате Дадли и обычного шума в кухни. В доме стояла мертвая тишина, словно все вымерли. Х-м-м, дядя Вернон в это время должен быть работе, Дадли гуляет где-то со своими дружками-хулиганами. А тётя Петуния где? Хотя она обещала его больше не трогать. Это было так ново и странно для него.

В животе подростка заурчало – верно, ведь со вчерашнего утра он ничего не ел.

Гарри взял чистую одежду в шкафу, потом поплелся в ванную комнату. Он помылся в душе, почистил зубы и, одевшись, спустился по лестнице на первый этаж.

Кухня встретила подростка тишиной и легким беспорядком. Это было необычно, ведь тётя Петуния всегда следила за чистотой с маниакальным упорством.

Но в данный момент это было только на руку Гарри. Он бесцеремонно залез в холодильник Дурслей, вытащив оттуда бекон, яйца, помидоры, и зажарил все это на сковороде, предварительно все перемешав.

Зеленоглазый подросток съел приготовленный завтрак и теперь лениво попивал Эрл Грей из большой чашки, удовлетворенно облокотившись об спинку стула. В животе чувствовалось сытость, и его по-прежнему одолевал вопрос: «где тётя?».

В доме по-прежнему было тихо. Странно. Но где его тётя? Куда она пропала? Может с ней что-то случилось? Переживая за свою родственницу хоть и не любимую, Гарри обошел весь первый этаж, прошелся по дворику, но тётю Петунию так и не нашел. Затем он решил подняться на второй этаж, подумав, что возможна она в своей спальне.

Подойдя к общей спальне его дяди и тёти, Гарри остановился у двери. Он потоптался возле двери, а потом нерешительно постучал по двери. В ответ была тишина. Подросток еще раз постучал уже более решительно. Опять никто не ответил. Глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, Поттер взялся за ручку, потянув дверь на себя, и застыл на месте. То, что он увидел, его поразило.

Тётя Петуния сидела на краю кровати. Её покрасневшие голубые глаза бессмысленно смотрели на одну точку в стене. По бледному лицу текли темные дорожки потекшей туши. Кулаки крепко сжимали коленки до белизны в суставах. Его тётя беззвучно плакала. Фактически это было во второй раз в жизни, когда он видел её плачущей. До этого он много раз видел, как она злилась, гневно ругалась, хмурилась, изредка печалилась, но плачущей – _никогда._

– Тётя Петуния, – тихо позвал Гарри.

Она не обратила на него никого внимания, словно была заколдованной статуей.

– Тётя Петуния, что с вами случилось? – громко спросил Поттер.

Петуния вздрогнула, зашевелилась и наконец-то обратила внимание на племянника. На заплаканном лице, сменяя друг друга, отразилось несколько эмоций: удивление, смущение, гнев.

– Что? – выдавила женщина, гневно уставившись на Поттера.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Кто тебе разрешил открыть дверь? Разве я не тебе говорила, что без разрешения не входить в нашу спальню.

– Эм, ну, я постучал в дверь, но никто не ответил, – ответил Гарри.

«И я не входил» – подумал про себя подросток.

– И что? – зло сказала тётя Петуния.

– _М-м-м_, ну, в доме была тишина, и, хорошо, я беспокоился, – нервно ответил племянник, отведя глаза в сторону.

– Беспокоился, – тихо переспросила тётя и посмотрела на Гарри, словно увидела его в первый раз. И наконец, что-то для себя решив, она удовлетворительно кивнула.

– Заходи в спальню и закрой за собой дверь, – сказала женщина, – на замок, – чуть погодя добавила Петуния.

Поттер облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что миновал гнев тётушки, и покорно зашел в спальню, закрыл дверь, провернув защелку на дверном замке.

– Садись, – приказала тётя Петуния, а сама встала с кровати.

Гарри сел на краешек кровати королевских размеров, на которой спали его тётя и дядя.

«Толстому моржу – большая кровать» – ехидно подумал подросток, чувствую задом, как матрас упруго прогибается под его весом.

Женщина подошла к комоду, повозилась возле него, убирая потекший макияж, и сходу, наложила новый. Развернулась и присела мягким местом на комод, скрестив руки на груди.

– Ты хочешь знать, что случилось? – спокойно сказала Петуния, – хорошо, я тебе расскажу любопытный мерзкий мальчишка.

– Вчера вечером, – сходу начала объяснять Петуния, не дав ответить племяннику, – я приготовила самый изысканный и вкусный ужин для Вернона. Ужин, который может поспорить с лучшими ресторанами Лондона! Но, твой дядя даже ус не повел. Как будто для него это ничего не значит. Он даже спасибо не сказал! – гневно прошипела Петуния.

– Но это еще не все, – покачала светлой головой Петуния, как бы всё ещё не веря.

– Я одела самое лучшее платье, которое у меня было. Сделала макияж, педикюр, в общем, все что нужно. И надела это… это порочащее нижнее белье, – лицо тёти покрылось румянцем толи от гнева, толи от смущения.

Хотя после вчерашнего события последнее кажется маловероятным.

«Почему я должен _э-т-о_ знать?» – смущенно подумал Гарри.

– И после всех приготовлений, Вернон не обратил на меня никого внимания. Абсолютно никого! Как будто я пустое место, – Петуния сжала кулачки, и гнев исказил прекрасные черты лица.

– Все что я хотела это немного ласки и любви. Разве я многого желаю?

Поттер молчал, тупо уставившись на тётю, как на чудо природы. Всё, что он услышал, было странно до невозможности. Он уже сожалел, что вообще затеял проверить тётю.

– Прошу, внимательно посмотри на меня, Гарри, – сказала тётя Петуния, назвав своего племянника по имени и одновременно удивив подростка. Родственники практически не обращаются к племяннику по имени.

Гарри сглотнул слюну, скопившуюся во рту, и вгляделся в Петунию, как она велела.

Петуния была одета в шикарное шёлковое платье черного фасона и до колен. Оно плотно облегало изгибы тела, соблазнительно показывая женственные кривые. Глубокое декольте, выставляло напоказ ключицы и восхитительную ложбинку между грудей. Из-под подола платья виднелись стройные ноги, обтянутые чулком на подвязках и одетые в черные туфли.

С мочек ушей сосульками свисали золотые серьги с маленькими, блестящими на свету сапфирами. Голубые глаза, словно отражение на глади озера, сияли из-под угольно-черных ресниц. Розовые губы больше не кривились, а довольно улыбались, когда племянник стал рассматривать Петунию взглядом, который о многом говорил.

Поттер видел перед собой красивую взрослую женщину, которой не хватало мужской ласки. Любой, здоровый мужчина, если он не был импотентом или еще хуже геем, возжелал бы её.

Петуния плавно провела рукой по животу, потом соблазнительному бедру, а затем обратилась к племяннику, стрельнув глазами и запорхав ресницами.

– Разве я не желанна?

Все что мог сделать Гарри это тупо кивнуть.

Она завела руки за спину и расстегнула молнию на платье. Потом грациозно повела тонкими плечами – платье с легким шелестом соскользнуло с плеч до талии, выставив белую полуобнаженную плоть.

Полупрозрачный черный бюстгальтер с кружевами по краям замаячил перед уже не девственными глазами Поттера.

Кровь прильнула к лицу героя магического мира. Его сердце в груди бешено забилось, отдаваясь гулким эхом в ушах.

– Ну как я тебе? – спросила женщина, давно забыв про свою печаль.

Гарри промолчал, просто продолжая смотреть на неё.

Петуния удовлетворенно улыбнулась, а потом развернулась спиной к племяннику, и стала эротично вилять бедрами, стягивая с себя платье. Она разделась и демонстративно вильнула задом в черных кружевных трусиках, намеренно дразня растущего подростка. Потом пнула ножкой ноги платье в сторону и развернулась, положив руки на узкие бедра. Женщина замерла на мгновения, позируя перед племянником.

Гарри Поттер, мальчик-который-выжил, был ловцом команды Гриффиндора. Его развитый глазомер в мгновение ока смог разглядеть и оценить все детали.

Голубые глаза томно сверкающие, как два ярких сапфира. Накрашенные розовой помадой губки, изгибающиеся в многообещающей улыбке. Изящная, как у лани длинная шея. Небольшие восхитительные груди с твердыми сосочками, видимые через полупрозрачный бюстгальтер. Плоский, подтянутый животик без капельки жира, как у спортсменки. Стройные ножки и узкие бедра. Маленькие сексуальные щиколотки.

Все это запечатлелось в мозгу подростка.

В детстве юный Гарри называл про себя Петунию лошадью из того, что та была несправедлива к нему и не дарила должной любви. Он частенько обижался и злился на неё. Но тот маленький мальчик вырос и стал подростком с бушующими, как у любого мужчины этого возраста гормонами. Все детские обиды были забыты, и на их место пришли совсем другие вещи – _более взрослые_. И сейчас, ведя в полунеглиже свою тётушку, он не стал бы так её назвать. Желанной, сексуальной, восхитительной, но _н-и-к-а-к_ не лощадью.

Петуния подошла, плавно виляя бедрами к сидящему, как истукан племяннику. Провела пальчиками по его подбородку, нежно поласкала щеку, а затем, резко схватила голову за вихрастые волосы и жестко притянула к своим грудям, ткнув его носом между мягких булочек.

Не смотря на то, что груди Петуния не были очень большими, все же было приятно прижаться лицом к мягким выпуклостям тёти, вздыхать приятный медово-молочный аромат её женского тела.

– Тётя Петуния, – опомнившись, возмущенно сказал Гарри и оттолкнул её от себя.

Его задремавшая совесть проснулась.

– Что вы делаете? Мы не можем снова заняться _этим_, – панически сказал Гарри и метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону двери.

Заметив быстрый взгляд племянника, и поняв его намерения, она рявкнула:

– Сидеть!

Гарри застыл на месте, словно попал под заклятье окаменения.

– Но тётя Петуния, мы действительно не можем…

– Чушь, – фыркнула миссис Дурсли, – мы уже занимались сексом, не так ли? Не будет ничего страшного, если мы займемся этим во второй раз.

– Вы говорите такие непристойные вещи, тётя! – ошеломленно сказал Гарри.

– Это было бы непристойно, если бы я сказал это своему сыну. А с _вашим_ видом все должно быть нормально. Я знаю, они все занимаются извращёнными вещами вплоть до инцеста. Сестренка говорила, что у них _это_ в порядке вещей.

«Не у всех, а только у некоторой, больной на голову группы» – подумал мальчишка Поттер.

– Но почему я? Почему бы вам не найти кого-нибудь более подходящего? Например, познакомиться с кем ни будь в баре или что-то типа такого, – отчаянно спросил Гарри.

– Я приличная, замужняя женщина и я не буду делать это с кем-то на стороне, изменяя своему мужу.

«Какая извращённая логика» – пораженно подумал Гарри.

– К тому же ты так на него похож, – едва слышно пробормотала Петуния, смотря на племянника со странным блеском в глазах, – и он достался _Лили, _как не справедливо. Но я думаю, ты будешь даже лучше, чем он.

– Тётя Петуния? О чем вы говорите, – подозрительно и с опаской в голосе, спросил племянник.

Не сошла ли его тётя с ума?

– Забудь, – отрезала она.

– Давай, раздевайся, – требовательно сказала женщина.

Племянник не шевельнулся с места, замерев, как кролик перед удавом.

– У меня не так много свободного времени.

Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на неё, молча прося не делать этого. Но она была неумолима.

– Ты думаешь, сможешь противостоять женщине с сексуальным неудовлетворением с протяжённостью в более чем десять лет?

Гарри Поттер промолчал. Как до такого докатилась? Его родная тётка сексуально домогается до него. Подросток мысленно покачал головой. Он пытался найти выход из сложившегося положения. Но как назло, толковые мысли не приходили ему в голову. Или, Гарри мысленно нахмурился, в глубине души он не хотел искать выхода. А просто искал любви своей тёти, которую он не получил в детстве. Пусть даже такой.

– Раздевайся или я сама тебя раздену, – теряя терпение, сказала Петуния.

Она скрестила руки под грудью и стала нетерпеливо стучать каблучком по паркету.

– Хорошо, тётя Петуния, – покорно сказал Гарри, понурив голову.

Чувствую себя как мышь в мышеловке, племянник начал неторопливо раздеваться под зорким взглядом тёти Петунии. Когда он разделся, она приказал ему:

– Ложись на спину. Руки по швам.

Племянник лег на спину, расставив руки по бокам. Все его тело было напряжено, а лицо выражало покорность судьбе.

Петуния медленно облизала губки, рассматривая обнаженное тело племянника, а потом забралась на кровать и села ему на ноги, расставив колени по бокам. Смачно плюнула в правую ладошку и схватила гибкий, налитой кровью член, который уже давно торчал и освободился из плена трусов по команде тетушки. Затем аккуратно, не торопясь женщина начала водить теплой и мозолистой ладошкой по члену. Левая рука скользнула к паху, став теребить бубенцы подростка.

Гарри стиснул зубы, когда ладошка заскользила с быстрым темпом по мокрому от слюны пенису, стимулирую нервы на розовой головке. Его зеленые миндалевидные глаза закатились от блаженства, и он вцепился пальцами рук в простыню, терпя райские мучения синеглазого суккуба по имение Петуния.

Она то ускоряла движения рукой, то замедляла. Временами её хватка на члене Гарри становилась невыносимо жесткой и тогда из плотно сжатых уст срывались стоны экстаза.

Под сексуальной пыткой подросток немного расслабился и не выглядел так напряженно, как в начале.

Петуния наигралась и отстранилась от него, прекращая сладкие пытки.

Петуния села на бедра племянника, расставив ноги по бокам, и почувствовала, как головка фаллоса уперлась в мокрый от соков лобок, защищенный только тонкой тканью трусиков. Дрожь желания пробежалась электрическим разрядом по гибкому телу, она выгнулась дугой и выдохнула легкий стон наслаждения.

Затем она наклонилась вперед, положив руки на его грудь. Их носы соприкоснулись.

– Сними бюстгальтер, – прошептала женщина, глядя в изумрудные миндалевидные глаза.

Подросток трясущимися руками кое-как расстегнул застежку бюстгальтера. Петуния неторопливым движением швырнула его в сторону, как ненужную вещь.

Все еще глядя в глаза племянника, тётя приподнялась в позу наездницы. Её белые груди призывно качнулись. И взгляд подростка невольно задержался на спелых выпуклостях его тёти. Соски в центре темных ореолов были закалены и гордо торчали, как спелые, алые вишенки.

Петуния приподняла бедра, правая рука схватила гибкий член, а левая отодвинула полоску трусиков в сторону. Затем направила пенис в пещерку, несколько раз правела по мокрым губкам, чтобы смазать член, а затем, найдя дырочку, уперла грибовидную головку в неё. Её бедра медленно опустились, и сантиметр за сантиметром фаллос проник внутрь пизды. Текущая соками и возбужденная писька, не смотря узость, как у школьницы, легко приняла в себя мощный член племянника.

– Ох, как же приятно, – пробормотала Петуния и на мгновение замерла, чувствуя, как головка члена пульсирует в ней, передавая восприимчивым стенкам влагалища пульс племянника.

– М-м-м, – промычал племянник.

Он крепко сжал зубы и стал мысленно думать о скучных уроках зельеварения. Крепкая пизда тётушки стискивала, как надетая на руку резиновая перчатка, посылая искры экстаза в юную голову. Он не хотел сдаваться. Не хотел, чтобы тётушка победила. И внезапно перед глазами все побелело, словно его окружил чистый свет, когда тётя стала покачиваться.

Развратница приспособилась к вторжению члена, а затем медленно приподнялась, достигнув пика, и медленно опустилась до самого дна, чувствую нежными стенками влагалища, как большая грибовидная головка скользит в её пещерке, раздражая чувствительные нервы. Затем она опять медленно приподнялась и опустилась.

Поттер издал вдох наслаждения, когда тетушка стала трахать его, покачиваясь на нем, как лодка на волнах. Её сиськи эротично покачивались, а белая и упругая попа шлепалась о его бедра.

В течение двух минут женщина скользила на члене племянника, а потом начала ускоряться, чувствуя, как волны наслаждения накатывались всё с большей и большей силой. Крепкий фаллос бешено входил в неё, издавая мокрый чавкающий звук.

– Да, да, да! – простонала Петуния, насаживаясь на бугристый венами пенис.

Снизу живота, как из жерла вулкана, разливалось по всему телу обжигающее тепло, которое несло в себе блаженный экстаз. Это было невероятное чувство – она словно парила высоко в небе, чувствуя себя свободной от всех земных проблем.

Она закрутила бедрами, делая повторяющиеся круговые движения. Разбухшая фиолетовая головка члена стала ударяться в ранее недоступные сверхчувствительные места киски. Уровень удовольствия мгновенно возрос.

– А-а-а, – она закричала, и с еще большим темпом стала скакать на племяннике.

Через полминуты её голова закрутилась из стороны в сторону, кончики на пальцах ног скрючились, пылающая жаром киска сжалась вокруг пениса, а затем судорога прошлась по телу, неся в себе теплую волну из океана блаженства, которая накрыла женщину с головы до ног.

– О, _да-а-а_, – с чувством закричала Петуния, выгнув спину дугой.

Гарри плотно сжал зубы, чтобы не кончить, когда горячая киска тёти сжалась и запульсировала вокруг его члена, плотно обхватив его со всех сторон.

Она облокотилась на грудь Гарри, положив голову на плечо, чтобы перевести дух.

Поттер почувствовал, как тётя засопела в ухо, обдавая теплым дыханием, и как теплые бугорки с острыми сосочками соприкоснулись с его грудью.

Он был все еще в ней. Твердый и готовый. Через некоторое время тётя Петуния успокоилась – она ровно дышала и не так сильно стискивала своими внутренними мышцами влагалища член. Хотя она была все еще жаркой, невероятно тесной и скользкой.

Гарри поддался сексуальному желанию, наплевав на какие либо нормы приличия и правила. Он решительно обнял тётю за тонкую талию и начал медленно входить и выходить, проталкивая путь мощной грибовидной головкой внутри склизкой пещеры.

Петуния тоненько застонала, когда племянник, стал трахать её чувствительную пещерку, потом приподняла голову и вцепилась зубками в его мочку уха, начав её сосаться и полизывать языком.

Член подростка входил в пизду легко и непринужденно, как горячий нож в масло, не смотря то, что она была очень узкой. После оргазма пещерка стала очень скользкой – она чавкала и хлюпала каждый раз, когда мальчишка входил в неё.

Поттер бесперебойно таранил развратную дырку, шлепая бедрами о мягкую попу. Гарри чувствовал, как член скользит внутри скользкой и жаркой пещерки с эластичными кольцевыми мышцами, которые приятно сжимались вокруг него. Он чувствовал, как потные груди с острыми вишенками терлись о его грудь, посылая по телу приятные мурашки.

Петунию постанывала, когда в неё входил гибкий член с выпуклыми венами. Тягучее тепло стало разгораться внутри живота и волнами разливаться по телу, даря блаженство, которое как вино опьяняло, сметая барьеры морали.

Женщина почувствовала себя игривой и стала дразнить своего племянника, начав нашептывать ему в ухо грязные непристойности.

– Давай, грязный мальчишка, выеби тетушку, – с предохранением прошептала Петуния.

Её теплое дыхание обдало его жаром.

– Кончи в свою развратную тётушку, ты же этого хочешь?

Гарри почувствовал, как в паху сладко защемило от слов Петунии.

Он положил руки на белый зад женщины, плотно обхватив его пальцами, и задвигался еще быстрее, долбя пещерку, как отбойный молоток.

Тётя племянника стала подмахивать попой, насаживаясь на мощный кол племянника. Её лицо раскраснелась, глаза томно заблестели, а рот эротично приоткрывался, пытаясь как можно больше зачерпнуть воздуха.

– _О-о-о_, да, – гортанно простонала женщина, чувствуя, как жар подымается из киски и расходиться по телу.

В порыве страсти Петуния подняла голову и впилась в рот племянника. Розовые, пухлые губы встретились с подростковыми, чуть суховатыми губами. Не думая, как, не думая с кем, Гарри ответил на поцелуй.

Они целовались не как родственники, а как любовники, охваченные запретной для них страстью.

Женщина с наслаждением посасывала нижнюю губу племянника, а затем властно раздвинула губы, змейкой проскользнув внутрь рта. Их языки вначале неловко соприкоснулись, а потом стали скользит друг против друга, обмениваясь родственной слюной в жарком танце страсти.

С каждой секундой их языки переплетались все более страстно и дико. Уровень возбуждения в помещение возрос, окутав комнату дымкой разврата.

Петуния про себя отметала, что мальчик неплохо целуется, а потом ей пришлось прервать поцелуй из-за особенно сильных толчков. Она громко застонала в голос от блаженства, которое волной шло из пылающего жаром вулкана.

– Сделай свою тётю беременной, грязный мальчишка! – жарко прошептала Петуния в ухо племянника.

Перед глазами подростка на короткое мгновение предстал образ: Петуния в белых тапочках на ногах, домашнем платье, нежно обхватывает руками большой живот и улыбается ему искренней счастливой улыбкой.

В паху сразу же сладко заныло от явившейся картины. Это было последней точкой кипения.

Гарри ускорился, совершая короткие, быстрые движения. А потом резко задвинул до самого конца, проникая своим членом в матку женщины.

– М-м-м, – застонал черноволосый подросток и сжал пальцы рук, которые впились в мягкую плоть попы.

Полные семени яйца напряглись, а затем испустили густые струи семени прямо в матку тёти. Перед глазами зеленоглазого мальчика засиял чистый, белый свет, словно магический Патронус зажегся в голове, неся в себе очищающее блаженство.

– _Да-а-а_, – простонала Петуния, когда почувствовала, как племянник заполняет её.

Женщина выгнулась дугой и напряглась всем туловищем, когда волна, пробив плотину, выплеснулась наружу, погружая разум и тело в невероятное наслаждение. Киска сжалась вокруг пениса и конвульсивно запульсировала внутренними мышцами, выдавливая живительную сперму из члена, как насос.

Петуния рухнула на спину рядом возле племянника, хлюпнув мокрой щелкой, когда опадающий фаллос выскользнул из лона женщины. Её волосы цвета спелой пшеницы растрепались мокрыми прядями по подушке, а синие глаза, помутневшие от блаженства, словно грозовое небо, уставились на полоток ошалелым взглядом. Лицо раскраснелось, а чувственные губы выгибались в счастливой улыбке. Грудь, по которой стекали капельки пота, учащенно вздымалась после накала страстей. Из разведенных в стороны стройных ног было видно, как черные кружевные трусики и чулки были запачканы спермой и собственными соками, вытекшими из растраханной пизды.

Гарри Поттер лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Его изумрудные глаза, доставшиеся от матери, сияли внутренним светом, слово он несознательно применил какую-то магию. Вспотевшие черные волосы были дико взлохмачены, руки обессиленно лежали вдоль тела, а грудь учащенно вздымалась, восполняя затраченный воздух. По всему телу разлилась приятная послеоргазменная истома, которая расслабляла тело и ум, как после длительного отдыха.

Распластавшись на большой супружеской постели, он подумал, что в нем что-то неизгладимо менялось. Прежняя жизнь ускользала сквозь пальцы, как песок. Он поддался похоти тёти, которая, как оказалась, была извращенной. Но сам-то он не лучше! Он получил удовольствие, когда совокуплялся с нею – и ему это нравилась. Нравилась игра послушного племянника, беспрекословно подчиняющегося тёте.

Гарри пролежал в постели около пятнадцати минут, а затем повернулся на бок к Петунии, положив правую ладонь под голову. Его взгляд скользнул по эротичному изгибу бедра, по плоскому животику, и задержался на небольших грудях, которые сияли белизной от лучей солнца, проникающего сквозь окно.

«Интересно, а кормила ли тётя его в детстве?» – прилетала быстрая мысль в голову зеленоглазого подростка.

Если вначале Поттер чувствовал стыдливую робость в присутствие голой тёти, то теперь он осмелел, словно на несколько лет повзрослел, перескочив несколько этапов жизнь. Он, не стесняясь, протянул левую руку и положил ладонь на грудь. Пальцы сжались вокруг мягкой, упругой плоти, обхватив её, как спелое яблоко.

Петуния чуть заметно дернулась, когда племянника неумело коснулся её.

– Не так, – сказала Петуния, положив свою ладонь поверх руки племянника, – сжимай нежнее, если будешь сжимать сильнее, то причинишь мне боль и оставишь синяки.

Гарри не хотел делать больно тёте, и поэтому последовал совету, начав аккуратно месить грудь женщины, словно тесто для пирожков.

– О! – выдохнула женщина, когда племянник стал сжимать пальцы вокруг её спелой груши.

Между ног женщины вновь стал пробуждаться вулкан, который волнами посылал по телу приятное тепло. Она потерла обтянутые чулком ножки друг об друга и шумно выдохнула, когда подросток подцепил пальцами и сжал, как горошинку, чувствительный сосочек.

Гарри быстро освоился в новой науке – он то нежно сжимал и разжимал упругую выпуклость, словно это был резиновый мячик, то теребил между пальцами розовый сосочек. Петуния в ответ вдыхала и стонала под ласками черноволосого мальчишки.

Неожиданно, миссис Дурсли схватила подростка за голову и резко притянула его к своей груди.

Поттер недолго думал, что от него требуется, его губы тут же сомкнулись вокруг соска, засосав его.

– М-м-м, – простонала женщина и стала ерзать в постели, когда племянничек теребил шершавым языком сладкую вишенку.

В течение минуты подросток полизывал и посасывал грудь, но под неудобным углом его шея начала болеть. Поэтому он переместился в более удобное положение – между раздвинутых ног тёти. Его рот вновь сомкнулся вокруг чувствительной горошинки.

– О, да, милый, поласкай тётушку, – прошептала Петуния и положила ладони на вихрастую голову племянника, начав ласково гладить пальцами непослушные пряди.

Гарри перешел на другую грудь, но вместо того, чтобы оставить вторую грудь в покое, он положил на неё ладонь и начал нежно сжимать её пальцами руки.

В течение минуты он совмещал несколько действий: одну грудь сосал, вторую ласкал пальчиками, и терся грибовидной головкой пениса об нейлон чулка, который плотно обтягивал стройную ножку.

Через несколько минут Петуния зашевелилась под племянником. Она сняла с себя мокрые от соков черные трусики, выкинув их в сторону, как ненужную вещь.

Гарри оторвался от тёти, давая снят лишний в этот час гардероб одежды, и вновь прильнул к ней, притянутый ласковыми руками.

Женщина притянула за плечи племянника к себе. Их голые груди соприкоснулись, а губы встретились в неуверенном поцелуе, который с каждый секундой разгорался, выжигая неловкость того, что племянник и тётя разделяют интимный жест, словно они были возлюбленными.

Шла минута и поцелуй углублялся, становясь более жарким. Их обнаженные тела терлись друг об друга, принося двоим массу удовольствия. Петуния крепко обнимала племянника, словно родного сына, и стонало в рот мальчишки, когда твердый, как камень член пробегал по мокрым лепесткам цветка, каждый раз посылая по телу дрожь наслаждения.

В течение пары минут они терлись телами, кряхтя и постанывая.

Но так долго продолжаться не могло. Петуния чувствовала, как зуд, щекотавший стенки влагалища, начал сводит её сума.

«Пора» – подумала женщина и принялась действовать.

Правая рука змейкой скользнула вниз, между трущихся тел, а затем пальцы сомкнулись вокруг фаллоса, направив головку в жаркое лоно. Левая рука надавила на попу подростка, и мощный член с бугристыми прожилками вен легко вошел в неё, как меч в ножны.

– О-о-о, – простонала Петуния.

Зеленоглазый подросток выдохнул, когда вновь проник в женщину, очутившись в раскаленной и мокрой топке, крепко обёртывающей ствол вдоль всей длины. Гарри почувствовал себя, будто он наконец-то обрел родной дом, словно так и должно быть.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, всмотревшись в тело, которое было под ним. Его взгляд прошелся по вкусным грудкам, которые колыхались под дыханием, по аккуратным ключицам, по длинной изящной шее, по медовым губкам, которые он целовал, и задержался на сапфировых глазах, тлеющих огнем желания.

Как ни странно, ибо только в этот момент он впервые заметил, что глаза тёти были похожи на глаза мамы – разрез глаз и форма совпадали. Такие же миндалевидные глаза, которые он тысячу раз видел в отражение зеркала, такие же глаза, которое он видел в колдофотографиях, разглядывая по вечерам в одиночестве.

Поттер почувствовал, как в его душе зародилась эмоциональная буря, которая всколыхнула все уголки сознания. До этого он не знал этих эмоций – они были новыми и неизведанными для него.

Его сердце бешено забилось, норовя вырываться из груди, и все еще глядя в глаза Петунии, подросток сделал движение: медленно вышел и вновь также медленно зашел в неё. Большая фиолетовая головка проскользила внутри склизкой и жаркой пизды, трясь о нежные стенки влагалища.

– _О, д-а-а_, – хрипло простонала Петуния и выгнулась навстречу племяннику.

– М-м-м, – промычал Гарри, и уткнулся носом в ключицу родной тётки.

Подросток медленно приподнимал и опускал попу, занимаясь нежной любовью с родной тётей. Впервые в своей жизни он чувствовал, что он не один в этом мире, что есть близкий и родной человек – сестра его матери, которая испытывает к нему не родственные чувства. Хотя эти чувства были извращённые во всех смыслах этого слова – ему на душе было легко и приятно, словно огонек зажегся в кромешной тьме, осветив путь.

В течение двух минут Петуния и Гарри занимались нежной, словно чувственный танец, любовью. Их голые груди скользили друг против друга, стимулируя чувствительные соски, из которых, как разряды электричества, пробегали искры наслаждения. Их уста издавали стоны удовольствия, а голая плоть звучные шлепки, которые, как музыка, звучали в супружеской спальне.

Спальня давно была пропитана запахом пота и мускуса с примесью ауры запретного разврата.

Тело женщины нестерпимо горели. Она чувствовала, что стремительно приближается пику блаженства, как скоростной поезд к конечной станции.

Гарри ускорился, перейдя от медленного темпа к более быстрой качке. Пизда женщины непристойно захлюпала мокрыми соками под мощным тараном пениса.

Ноги Петунии сомкнулись вокруг талии черноволосого подростка, а острые коготки на пальцах рук глубоко впились в спину, оставив на коже красные следы.

– Еще быстрее, дрянной мальчишка! – в пылу выкрикнула Миссис Дурсли.

Гарри молча кивнул, и ускорился, входя в неё все быстрее и быстрее.

Петунию чувствовала нежными стенками влагалища, как племянник входить в неё все быстрее и глубже. Большая головка члена проскальзывала по пизде, даря женщине невероятные ощущения, а дальше слегка упиралась горлышко матки, от чего она особенно сильно вскрикивала, чувствуя боль вперемешку с удовольствием.

Растраханная киска пылала жаром, словно вулкан готовый к извержению, а низ живота налился тягучим, медовым ощущением. По телу пробегали волны наслаждения под неустанными толчками зеленоглазого мальчишки.

Последний миг, и член Поттера резко вошел в тётю, проскользил по киске, разгладив внутренние складки, прошел через плотное кольцо и уперся в дно матки. Это был последний предел для не траханной женщины, к которой не прикасался муж в течение более десяти лет.

– _А-а-а!_ – гортанно закричала Петуния Дурсли, закатив синие глазки.

Все эмоции, чувства, ощущения взорвались в голове Петунии, как сверхновая, отправив её в нирвану блаженства. Тело женщины затряслось в экстазе, а киска резко сжалась вокруг фаллоса Гарри, крепко обхватив его со всех сторон.

Подросток почувствовал, как пенис крепко сжала пизда тёти, и в паху сразу же сладостно заныло. В его мозгу, словно мириады звезд, зажглись на темном небосводе, а потом все потонуло в свете – чистом и ярком.

– Ух-х, – выдохнул Гарри, когда пелена оргазма спала.

Обессиленный и вспотевший, но удовлетворенный, он свалился возле Петунии. Поттер учащённо дышал, компенсируя нехватку воздуха. Последний марафон лишил его последних остатков сил. В животе чувствовалась сосущая пустота, словно бы он не ел два-три дня, или, как если бы он интенсивно применял магия на протяжении нескольких часов.

Его тётка лежала возле него, уставившись в потолок. Её синие глаза, как два сапфира лучисто светились от счастья. Мягкая улыбка украсила лицо, разгладив морщины и смягчив черты лица. Она нежно поглаживала ладошкой свой полный спермы животик и предавалась каким-то своим мыслям.

Если бы женщина могла, то она бы забеременела от семени племянника. Волшебная сперма преодолела бы все преграды противозачаточной обороны. Но, увы, Петуния стала бесплотной после осложнения первых родов и просто физически не могла забеременеть. Избыточный вес новорожденного Дадли повредил матку, – так сказал ей тогда знакомый врач-гинеколог.

Невозможность повторного зачатия и отсутствия секса после беременности ухудшили психологическое состояние женщины. С каждой прожитой пустой неделей, месяцем, характер Петунии ухудшался. Новость о смерти родителей, которых она горячо любила, а потом смерть Лили и Джеймсе от какого-то волшебного маньяка, только озлобили её. И появление на пороге годовалого Гарри, похожего на маленького Джеймса, в которого она была влюблена в молодости, не улучшали характера. Нет, женщина не ненавидела мальчика, она по-своему его любила, просто она ненавидела магию, которая оставила кровавую рану на её душе, погубив близких людей.

В комнате витала сонная атмосфера.

Родственники лежали в постели уже в течение получаса, наслаждаясь расслабленностью в теле. Они многозначительно молчали, понимая, что не нужно слов, ибо и так все может стать ещё сложнее.

##

В это же время в пяти километрах от городка Литтл Уингинга, что находиться недалеко к югу от Лондона, летали дементоры – темные создания, полупризраки-полуживые, одетые в черные плащи с капюшонами, закрывающими покрытые коростами слепые лица. Они неистово верещали и взвизгивали в ультразвуке, распугивая всех местных собак, кошек, мелкую животность и рогатый скот в округе городка.

Жабоподобная мадам, одетая во все розовое, пришла из Министерства Магии в их темную обитель – Азкабан – с приказом, выпить сладкую душу мальчика-который-выжил.

В их холодных, бесчувственных душах, или то, что им их заменяет, не было ни капли сомнения. Они сразу же ринулись исполнять задание… очень вкусное и сладкое задание.

Но, по прибытии наткнулись на золотистый барьер, который не был виден под дневным светом жаркого солнца.

Ах, как же они хотели пройти его, чтобы исполнить приказ, но не могли…

Они бились об него, но барьер не давал проплыть, отталкивал вовне, больно обжигал их бледные тела. Они истерично плыли вокруг барьера, окружающего городок, отчаянно пытаясь найти брешь, и когда не находили, безнадежно верещали во всю силу пустых глоток, понимая, что вкусная пища уходит у них из-под холодных пальцев рук.

И тогда через некоторое время они улетели на свой остров в северном море, чувствуя голод и ярость, и понимание, что пути тьмы были прерваны непреодолимой преградой, через которую им не пройти.

Та самая мадам, так похожая на жабу, просчиталась. Древние защитные чары на основе магии крови и принципах волшебного порога, которые использовались в стародавние времена, были наложены на дом Дурслей Великим Волшебником, и они впервые заработали на полную мощность. Не просто заработали, а показывали более впечатляющие характеристики, чем были заложены в эти чары изначально. Любовная энергия, которая выработалась запретной, кровной связью, пройдя через родственные узы, созданные магией, подстроилась под чары и многократно усилила защитные свойства, выйдя за пределы обычной, человеческой магии.

##

Сонливое безмолвие разрушил звук открываемой двери, который донесся с первого этажа дома Дурслей.

Гарри резко распахнул зеленные глаза, и уставился на Петунию.

Через короткое мгновение в голове щелкнуло, словно зажглась лампочка. Расслабленное и довольное выражение лица, как метлой смело.

Поттер резко вскочил с кровати, понимая, что если его застукают голым в обществе такой же голой тёти, ему придет конец. Он быстрой собрал свои разбросанные вещи, ураганом пройдясь по спальне, и пулей вылетел из спальни, сверкнув голой попой.

Петуния в это время тоже не бездействовала. Она собрала с пола свои разбросанные шмотки и запихнула их в шкаф. Одеть их она все равно не успеет, да и не нужно. На голое тело женщина быстренько натянула белых халат до колен, наспех поправила сбившуюся прическу, и вышла из спальни, чтобы встретить Дадли.

И только спускаясь по лестнице, Миссис Дурсли заметила, как по ноге стекает струйка спермы племянника…


	3. Chapter 3

С последнего события в спальне супругов Дурслей прошло два дня. И за это время в доме №4 было тихо, как в обители пуританских монашек.

Петуния вела себя, как обычно, то есть не подавала виду, что её сексуальная жизнь изменилась к лучшему. Так же, как и всегда вела хозяйство, готовила пищу, и выражение лица никогда не менялось, оставаясь неизменно чопорно-властным.

Сам Гарри тоже вида не подавал и старался вести себя ниже травы, тише воды, чтобы не вызвать своим странным поведением подозрений со стороны дяди. Ибо любое ненормальное поведение с его стороны только вызовет ненужный гнев.

Но как бы не старались невольные сообщники, Вернон кое-что заметил. А именно, что Петуния стала относиться к племяннику терпимее и перестала нагружать бессмысленной работой по дому. Нет, работать он совсем не перестал, просто выполнял ту работу, которую он должен был делать, как живущий на попечение у родственников, что, по его мнению – было справедливо. Нахлебником он не хотел быть. Ни Вернон, ни Дадли так и не узнали о случившемся между нею и мальчиком. Хотя Гарри нет, нет, да и ловился на себе задумчивый взгляд синих глаз.

Четыре дня назад в порыве собственной неуверенности и сексуального желания миссис Дурсли стала инициатором извращенной, запретной для родственников связи. В магическом мире среди ярых поборников чистоты крови такая связь смотрелась сквозь пальцы. Даже наоборот – поощрялась. Ради сохранения чистоты крови – они вступали в близкородственные связи: сестры на братьях, матеря на сыновьях, отцы на дочерях. Но большинство населения мира магов осуждали такие порочные отношения. Так как это было извращенно с точки зрения общечеловеческой морали и вело к вырождению.

Вскоре после того, как погибли родители в странном происшествии, Петуния окончательно возненавидела мир магии, так как считала, что магия виновата в смерти любимых людей. После она встретила Вернона, который по её критериям был самым обыкновенным. Она зажила размеренной жизнью домохозяйки, но в браке как женщина не была счастлива из-за того, что супруг не исполнял свои мужские обязанности, после рождения Дадли.

К концу своих тридцати семи лет женщины была глубока несчастна. Петуния могла бы попытаться найти кого-то на стороне, но об этом даже речи не было. Она была примерной женой, не изменяющая своему мужу, даже если сильно щекотало.

Тогда она обратила внимание на своего ненормального племянника. За прошедший год он сильно возмужал: вырос, догнав её по росту, разросся в плечах, нескладное подростковое тело налилось мышцами, а черты лица потеряли детский жир, став более мужественными. Все шло к тому, что мальчик скоро превратиться в настоящего мужчину. Затем у неё под ложечкой сладко засосало, и в голову прилетела мысль, если Вернон не желает её, то тогда пусть будет Гарри. Ну и что-что он её племянник. Все ненормальные, по словам Лили, занимаются этим. К тому же, он так похож на Джеймса – отца мальчишки, в которого она влюбилась с первого взгляда, когда Лили привела его в дом родителей. Да и с ненормальным мальчиком это не будет считаться изменой – так она решила для себя.

В это утро Петуния возилось возле плиты, готовя завтрак. У неё было отличное настроение, и она светилась от счастья. Вернон уже как два часа назад уехал на работу, а сын сидел за кухонным столом, ожидая завтрака. Она была одета в простое зеленое платье, без каких либо излишеств. Поверх платья был надет белый фартук с красивым цветочным узором. На ногах белые носочки и симпатичные домашние тапочки в виде милых зайчиков.

Закончив готовить завтрак, женщина разложила на столе перед Дадли приготовленные блюда. У Дадли заурчала в животе от вида и соблазнительного запаха приготовленной еды. Петуния ласково засмеялась и нежно потрепала сына за щеку. Дадли бросил на неё странный взгляд, но запах еды отвлек его от ненужных мыслей.

Кухня, в которой находились сын и мать, сияла чистотой. Через полупрозрачные шторки солнечный свет проникал в кухню, освещая комнату. Начищенные приборы, тарелки, разложенные в шкафчиках, отбрасывали солнечных зайчиков по всей кухне. Пол, стены, мебель, кухонные принадлежности – все сияло чистотой. Любая домохозяйка, увидевшая это кухню, утвердительно кивнет и скажет – здесь поработал профессионал.

Быстро закончив завтракать, Дадли вышел из стола. В прихожей, надевая обувь, он крикнул:

– Мам, я на улицу.

– Хорошо, сынок.

Дадли вышел на улицу, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Женщина покачала головой и положила руку на бедро. Дадли оставил на столе после себя небольшой беспорядок.

Петуния убрала за сыном беспорядок на столе. Потом посмотрела на электронные часы, которые стояли на холодильнике. Время приближалась к девяти утра. Сняв с себя фартук и повесив его на спинку стула, женщина пошла в зал.

Зал – это вотчина Вернона Дурсли. Стены зала были оклеены в зеленые обои самого лучшего качества. Также было несколько картин с различными пейзажами Англии. Пол был покрыт дорогим паркетом. С потолка свисая изысканными сосульками, красивая люстра из горного хрусталя освещала помещение. Комната была обставлена мебелью из красного дерева. Но самая главная гордость Вернона – это большой широкоэкранный телевизор с плоским экраном. Словом, Дурсли не поскупился на дорогую электронику, которую могла предложить маггловская технология 1995 года.

Петуния прошла в зал и присела в мягкое, любимое Верноном, кресло. Взяв пульт со столика, который был возле кресла, и на котором лежала стопка журналов, женщина щелкнула по пульту, переключая на нужный канал. С экрана телевизора заговорил обаятельный мужчина. Женщина погрузилась в свою любимую передачу для домохозяек, которая шла по утрам в каждые будничные дни.

Просидев полчаса за просмотром телевизор, Петуния недовольно фыркнула и отвернулась от экрана. Надоедливая реклама всегда прерывает на самом интересном месте.

Сверху послышались звук льющейся воды. Видимо её племянник наконец-то проснулся и решил принять душ. Как не вовремя, но все же…

«Так» – подумала женщина, чувствую накатывающее предвкушение, – «пора».

Выключив телевизор и положив пульт на столик, Петуния встала с кресла. Быстро пройдя в прихожую, она закрыла на замок парадную дверь. Женщина поднялась на второй этаж дома. Шагая на цыпочках, она подошла к двери ванной комнаты. Из-за двери слышалось, как Гарри моется в душе. Взявшись за ручку двери, она потянула за неё. Но дверь ванной была закрыта.

«Ты предусмотрителен, мой дорогой племенник» – подумал Петуния, – «но я более предусмотрительна».

Улыбнувшись уголками губ, женщина полезла рукой в карман зеленого платья. Вытащив оттуда ключ, заранее приготовленный для этого случая, Петуния вставила его в замочную скважину ручки двери. Осторожно провернув ключ, замок издал тихий щелчок. Дверь в ванную открылась. Гарри Поттер не подозревал, что его ждет.

Тётя Поттера проскользнула через уже открытую дверь в ванную. Сапфировые глаза миссис Дурсли окинули взглядом кабинку душа. Искаженный силуэт голого племянника виднелся через запотевшее стекло душа. Зрачки глаз Петунии расширились от похоти, почти заполнив всю радужную оболочку. Отчего её взгляд стал казаться более темными и глубокими.

Племянник Петунии самозабвенно намыливал голову шампунем, не подозревая, что его тётя проникла в ванную комнату, и собирается вновь им воспользоваться. Шум падающей воды и попавшая в уши пена сделали Гарри временно глухим.

Женщина закрыла дверь ванной на замок, чтобы их случайно не застали за непристойными действиями. Она вышла из тапочек, положив их в угол. Туда же полетели снятые со стройных ног белые носочки. Следом полетело зеленое платье. Петуния осталась практически голой, босиком в одних белых кружевных трусиках и белом бюстгальтере.

Подойдя к кабинке душа, Петуния завела руки за спину. Щелчок замка, легкое пожатие плеч и кружевной бюстгальтер упал на пол. Аппетитная грудь миссис Дурсли оголилась с уже возбужденными сосочками. Подцепив пальчиками резинку трусиков, женщина опустила трусики до щиколоток ног, при этом Петуния сексуально нагнулась – её попка была очень стройной, как у молодых девушек и без каких-либо признаков целлюлита. Выпрямившись и перешагнув через трусики, она шагнула под теплые струи воды.

Племянник Петунии дернулся от неожиданности, когда мягкие, теплые холмики прижались к его спине. Нежные маленькие руки скользнули рыбками по животу, прижимая Гарри к мягкому женскому телу. Поттер попытался вырваться, но…

– Не дергайся, – как голодная львица, проурчала тётя Петуния, наклонившись к его уху и обдав его теплым и свежим дыханием.

Маленький олененок попал в лапы хищницы. Жертве уже не вырваться.

Гарри сразу понял, кто это может быть и что дальше будет. Он молча застыл на месте, как будто попал под проклятье окаменения, и уже не пытался вырваться из объятий так неожиданно и необычно полюбившей его тёти.

Племянник в её заботливых руках был напряжен до придела. Она чувствовала это своим женским телом, как мышцы по всему юному телу напряглись. Её Гарри все еще юн и не опытен, но ничего, скоро он расслабиться, и будет получать наслаждение.

Миссис Дурсли начала ласкать тело племянника своими нежными женскими ручками. Пальчики рук опустили на плечи, начав их массажировать и расслаблять мышцы. Руки Петунии прошлись по бицепсам рук, которые были, хорошо накачаны во время бесконечных тренировок по квиддичу. Затем руки опустились на его живот, начав выводить по накаченному прессу пальчиками замысловатые узоры, понятные только самой женщине. Её пальчики так и порхали по телу Гарри, расслабляя окаменевшие мышцы, но не доходили до интимных зон, оставляя самое вкусное блюдо на потом.

Гарри чувствовал, как о его спину терлись мокрые, женские холмики тёти. Ощущения её твердых сосков на его спине были просто восхитительны. Падающие, теплые капли воды, и ласковые руки женщины дарили юному мужчине приятные ощущения. Племенник начал расслабляться в заботливых руках Петунии, но и одновременно напрягаться в области паха.

Гарри окончательно расслабился в присутствие женщины и расслабленно оперся спиной о грудь женщины, блаженно прикрыв зеленые глаза. Тело черноволосого подростка стало полностью подвластно миссис Дурсли, как скрипка своей скрипачке.

Петуния взяла с полки жидкое мыло и вылила на свои руки. Затем её руки с наслаждением прошлись по накаченному прессу, а потом скользнули к паху. Длинные пальчики правой руки сомкнулись вокруг фаллоса, который давно встал и слегка подрагивал под биением юного сердца.

– М-м-м, – сквозь шум душа послышался стон мальчика.

Пальчики левой руки стали намыливать нежные бубенцы, а потом теребить их, в то время как, правая ладонь крепко сжалось вокруг пениса, и заскользила вдоль ствола, стимулирую чувствительные нервы, которые посылали по телу подростка разряды наслаждения.

Через некоторое время душ смыл мыльную пену, и Петуния положила подбородок на плечо племянника. Её мокрые волосы цвета зрелой пшеницы приятно защекотали щеку Гарри.

Петуния приобняла левой рукой подростка за талию, крепко прижав его к себе. Она ощутила кожей свои груди, как его сердце бешено стучало, и услышала ушами, как уста издавали тяжелые вдохи, и улыбнулась довольная его реакцией.

Её мокрая и сжатая в кулак ладошка быстрее заскользила по всей длина ствола члена, даря мальчику приятные ощущения. В тоже время она наклонила голову, начав язычком и зубами полизывать и покусывать мочку уха. Племянник начал постанывать под тяжелыми ласками женщины.

Ей, как женщине было приятно, что племянник правильно реагирует на её ласки. Еще не мужчина, но уже не мальчик. Петуния уже давно поняла, что мальчик для неё будет самым лучшим вариантом для удовлетворения её женских потребностей.

Её рука скользила по всей длине бугристого венами ствола члена. Особенно сильно кулачок женщины сжимался на розовой грибовидной головке пениса, отчего Поттер каждый раз вздрагивал, когда яркие импульсы наслаждения пересылались из чувствительной головки в прямо мозг. В эти моменты в закрытых глазах подростка вспыхивали яркие цветные образы перемешанных красок.

Петуния решила поиграть с племянником, как в прошлый раз.

– Тебе это нравится, не так ли? – горячо прошептала в ухо племянника Петуния, – чтобы твоя родная тётя прикасалась к твоему юному телу без твоего согласия?

Все что мог ответить Гарри – это утвердительно кивнуть головой с закрытыми глазами.

– Грязный, грязный, испорченный мальчишка, – усмехнулась тётя Поттера и задвигала рукой быстрее.

Из уст Гарри послышался протяжный стон, и он начал в такт подмахивать бедрами, насаживаясь на сжатый кулачок. Увеличение скорости подняло уровень наслаждения, отчего племянник стал стремительно приближаться к краю высвобождения.

Но чувствую своим женским инстинктом приближение оргазма, Петуния расслабила хватку и скорость мастурбации. Поттер застонал от разочарования – ему не дали кончить.

Чтобы снизить уровень разочарования племянника, тётя начала нежно перебирать левой рукой нежные яички. Потом она поцеловала его в шею, а затем в щеку, послав по телу мальчика приятные мурашки.

– Гарри, – обратилась к племяннику женщина, – ты больше не будешь мне сопротивляться?

– Н-нет, – заикаясь и качая головой, ответил Гарри, когда теплая ладошка крепко схватила член, отправив по телу волну боли и экстаза.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнувшись, сказала Петуния, вновь начав действовать.

Женщина быстрее задвигала сжатым кулачком на члене племянника. По мере роста скорости мастурбации, сжимались и нежные тиски, обхватившие пенис.

Гарри крепко сжал зубы, чувствуя, как мягкая рука, сжатая в кулак все быстрее и быстрее скользит по члену, даря блаженство, которое сладкой негой росло в паху. Нежные пальчики теребили его бубенцы, а мягкие и мокрые от душа дыньки с твердыми, как горошинки сосками терлись об спину, передавая изумительные ощущения.

Он приближался к пику блаженства, чувствуя, что скоро плотину прорвет, высвободив поток экстаза наружу.

Рука двигалась все быстрее и быстрее, слившись в единое движение. Все ощущения слились в единую точку блаженства.

– У-м-м, – и зеленоглазый подросток выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, издав громкий стон наслаждения.

Он больше не мог терпеть мучительную боль наслаждения, которая была в паху, яйцах, головке. По телу прошла рябь, мышцы на животе задрожали, бедра энергично затряслись, из яиц, которые сладостно сжались, вырвался густой поток спермы, как из пожарно гидранта, оросив стенки душевой кабинку. За плотно сжатыми глазами вспыхнул свет, словно настал рассвет после долгой ночи, послав подростка на небеса блаженства, и отчего тот выпал на мгновение из реальности.

Гарри расслабленно облокотился спиной об тётю и открыл зеленые глаза, издав стон наслаждения, когда последние остатки оргазма схлынули с него. Мягкие и мокрые округлости мягко терлись об его спину, а твердые сосочки, тыкающие в его спину, усиливали чувство комфорта и расслабленности.

Петуния продолжала перебирать яички племянника, и нежно надрачивать член, выдаивая последние капли семени, как доярка из коровьего вымени.

Женщина закончила ласки и мягко отстранила от себя племянника. Гарри повернулся к ней лицом. Его щеки покрылись румянцем, а изумрудные глаза блестели довольством.

Петуния улыбнулась уголками губ, видя счастливое личико племянника, а потом притянула к себе, сомкнув руки за спиной. Гарри уткнулся носом в ключицу, засопев как кот, а потом обнял женщину за тонкую талию.

Их голые тела, стаявшие под теплыми струями душа, простояли несколько мину, обнимая друг другу.

Один из них был удовлетворен и расслаблен, но другая была возбуждена и полна сексуального желания, отчего она постоянно терла мокрые бедра друг об друга, пытаясь, погасит зуд, который горел внутри пещерки.

«Пора научить его, что нельзя оставлять женщину неудовлетворенной» – подумала Петуния и стала действовать.

Петуния подняла подбородок племянника правой рукой, левой схватилась за волосы затылка, крепко фиксирую голову, а потом её пухлые губы впились в уста племянника в жадном поцелуе.

Поттер немного оторопел от напора женщины и непривычки, что надо целоваться с родственницей, но через мгновение он справился с замешательством, став отвечать на поцелуй. В течение минуты их губы целовали и ласкали друг другу в неродственном поцелуе, а потом ловкий язычок тёти скользнул в рот племянника, проскользнув через губы и став стимулировать эрогенные зоны. Их языки переплетали и расплетались, как два речных угря, скользя друг против друга.

Гарри целовал тётю, их рты обменивались слюной, а затем его правая ладонь накрыла упругий конус. Пальцы рук сомкнулись вокруг плоти, и подросток ощутил под пальцами мягкую шелковистую кожу и упругость молочной железы. Грудь Петунии не была большой, но зато была дерзкой, как у юных девушек.

– А-х-х, – выдохнули губы Петунии, оторвавшись от поцелуя, когда племянник стал сжимать грудь.

– О-о-о, – снова выдохнули жаркие уста, когда через короткое мгновение в неё проник пальчик мальчишки.

Он засунул пальчик левой руки внутрь пещерки, и его тут же обхватило жаркое кольцо из плотно сжатых мышц. Гарри нашел губы женщины, восстанавливая поцелуй, и стал просовывать пальчик внутрь, пробираясь через скользкие складки.

Петуния стонала в рот, продолжая целоваться, и ерзала телом, когда пальчик хозяйничал в ней, продираясь сквозь узкую дырочку. Через некоторое время след за первым пальчиком протиснулся второй, растягивая дырочку, а потом вошел третий, отчего пизда непристойно захлюпала текущими соками.

Петуния громко застонала из-за действия племянника и в ответ просунула левую руку вниз к паху племянника. К её удивлению пенис был в полу-боевом состояние, готовый в любой момент устремиться в атаку. Выносливость юности превосходила старость, но зато значительно уступала в опыте, что уравнивала результаты. Она не упустить шанс воспользоваться обеими положительными сторонами по максимуму, чтобы удовлетворить свои сексуальные желания, которые тихо тлели годами, как угольки, под маской чопорности.

Длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг фаллоса и заскользили по всей долине, взводя оружие в боевое положение. Гарри на мгновение напрягся, а потом вновь встал целовать пухлые губы и стимулировать жаркую киску и мягкую грудь, чувствуя, как теплые пальчики пробегали по инструменту, как рука по флейте, даря ему приятные ощущения, которые как мурашки проносились по телу.

Вскоре Петуния освободилась от племянника и оперлась спиной об стену душу, призывно раздвинув ноги. Она вопросительно посмотрела на мальчика сквозь опущенные ресницы, говоря, мол, чего ты ждешь?

А Гарри в это время засмотрелся, все еще не веря своим глазам, что такая красивая женщина хочет его. Он видел, как красивые золотистые волосы прилипли к покрасневшим щекам, от теплой воды, которая водопадом стекала по грациозной шее, потом по аппетитным грудкам, по плоскому животу, а затем стекала в канализацию, проскользнув по стройным ножкам.

Зеленоглазый подросток сглотнул слюну, а затем решительно сделал шаг вперед, навстречу своей любовнице. Он чуть присел на коленях, взяв правой рукой свой могучий фаллос и направив его в розовую дырочку. Грибовидная головка вошла на половину, раздвинув в стороны нежные лепестки бутона.

Петуния обняла племянника за плечи и приказала хриплым голосом полного желания и нетерпения:

– Ну, давай же, входи!

Гарри послушно исполнил приказ, приподняв бедра. Член пронзил блондинку, насадив её на родственное копьё извращенной связи. Головку проскользнула по жаркому и склизкому от женских соков тоннелю, и неутолимое лоно приветственно приняло вторженца, как старого друга. Оба партнера вздрогнули, когда по нервам прошлась дрожь блаженства из центра соития половых органов.

Петуния невольно застонала, когда Гарри сделал движение внутри неё, раздвинув внутренние складочки пещерки. Она почувствовала себя заполненной большим предметом, который пульсировал внутри неё, передавая нежным стенкам влагалища сладкую истому.

«Наконец-то» – подумала женщина, ощущая, что скоро племянника расчешет внутренний зуд, который с самого утра не давал ей покоя.

Подросток приподнял женщину за попку и начала потихоньку раскачивать бедра, как качели. Большая головка члена заскользила внутри Петунии, как поршень, пробираясь через темные недра.

Женщина прикрыла голубые глаза и задышала чаще и глубже, наслаждаясь, как родной племянник ублажает её, как должен был делать законный муж. Приятные ощущения разливались по телу из бассейна блаженства. Костер похоти, который горел между ног, все сильнее и сильнее разгорался, и с каждым толчком женщина издавала более сильный, похотливый стон. Мокрая пизда непристойно чавкала и хлюпала, когда пенис входил в пещерку – настолько сильно Петуния была возбуждена.

Петуния обняла родного сына сестры ногами за талию, повиснув на нем и заключив его в крепкий замок. Головка пениса стала входить глубже, даря женщине более сильные и яркие ощущения.

– А-а-а! – застонала женщина, запрокинув голову назад от новых ощущений.

Племянник двигался внутри тёти, их мокрые груди терлись друг об друга под теплым душем. Извращенная сцена в душе все накалялась, слышались шлепки голой плоти и непристойное чавканье пизды.

– Быстрее, Гарри! – простонала Петуния.

Её мокрая голова начала дико метаться из стороны в сторону, разбрызгивая капли воды.

Мальчишка сжал зубы и заработал бедрами быстрее, начав вколачивать, как отбойный молоток. Головка с чавканьем входила и с хлюпаньем выходила из мокрого влагалища его тётки.

Низ живота женщины налился тягучим медовым ощущением. С каждым мгновением её киска приближалась к извержению, как вулкан переполненный магмой. Мгновение, и плотина прорвалась, выплеснув жаркую магму, которая обожгла нервы Петунии.

– Да, да! – гортанно простонала миссис Дурсли, когда в глазах вспыхнул яркий свет, послав её на небеса экстаза.

Она крепко вцепилась в тело племянника руками и ногами, начав извиваться и дергаться всем туловищем. Полыхающее, как пожар, лоно резко сжалась вокруг фаллоса племянника, сжав его со всех сторон, как тиски. Раскалённые до белизны волны наслаждения растеклись по телу из перевозбужденной пещерки, обжигая разум неземным блаженством.

Петуния опустила ноги на пол, расцепив объятие. Головка Поттера с хлюпаньем выскользнула из мокрой щели. Вены бугристо вздулись вдоль ствола члена, а цвет головки приобрел фиолетовый цвет. Сам пенис пульсировал в такт сердцебиение сердца. Киска Петунии покраснела и маслянисто блестела от выделений женственных соков.

Миссис Дурсли обоняла своего племянника и начала его с благодарностью целовать. Она начала со щек, носа, подбородка, потом перешла к губам. Гарри начал было отвечать, но резко прервал поцелуй и, скорчив недовольную рожу, Поттер оттолкнул тётю от себя. Не смотрю на то, что он уже сегодня кончил, его член был дико возбужден и требовал высвобождения. Ему нужна была влажная, жаркая щель рядом стоящей голой Петунии, а не жеманные поцелуи!

Поттер развернулся тётю спиной к себе и толкнул её в стену душа. Она инстинктивно выставила руки вперед, чтобы не удариться головой об стену. Оперившись руками об стену, она широко и похотливо улыбнулась. Конечно, Гарри не видел её извращенной улыбки.

«Мальчик хочет грубой игры? Ну, пусть пока поиграет…» – подумала про себя Петуния.

Петуния эротично прогнулась спиной и выставила свое соблазнительно мягкое место. Затем она дразнящее вильнула попкой, мол, вот она, чего же ты ждешь.

Гарри не заставил долго ждать Петунию. Он набросился на неё, как голодный лев в брачный сезон на свою львицу. Правой коленкой он раздвинул ноги. И у него перехватило дыхание. Раскрывшийся перед ним вид – был просто великолепен. Темная звёздочка ануса ярко выделялась посреди белых половинок попы. Но он не решился туда посягнуть. Но только пока… Взгляд его упал чуть ниже на бритую киску тёти. Её щель была чуть раскрыта после последнего траха и призывно блестела белыми выделениями.

Подросток приставил фиолетовую головку к входу в щель и несколько раз провел по влажной щели, смачиваю головку соками. А затем надавил бедрами. Пенис раздвинул внешние половые губы влагалища и беспрепятственно проскользнул через узкий туннель любви. Тётя Гарри простонала, да и сам он сдавленно выдохнул, когда почувствовал, как мышцы киски обхватывают член со всех сторон. Поттер потянул назад – блестящая головка показалась на половину похороненная в пизде – и снова двинул вперед. Петуния ахнула и еще сильнее прогнулась в спине. Он снова совершил движение только быстрее, резче, и входя еще глубже. Петуния застонала еще громче и похотливее от наслаждения.

Какой бы странной не казалось ситуация. Гарри ничего не говорил во время секса. Только слышалась его натруженное сопения, когда он интенсивно работал мышцами таза, вколачивая член в родную тётку.

В кабинке душа слышались громкие шлепки мокрой плоти, похотливые стоны женщины, полные наслаждения и мокрое чавканье возбужденной пизды, когда в неё входил мощный пенис.

Петуния стала подмахивать бедрами в такт движениям племянника. Низ её живота стал наливаться тягучим приятным теплом. Волны наслаждения, исходящие из киски волнами распространялись по разгорячённому телу женщины. Грибовидная головка скользила внутри тёти, разглаживая внутренности и раздражая чувствительные нервы, отвечающие за наслаждение. Член входил в Петунию легко и непринуждённо, как горячий нож в масло, не смотря на подростковую узость киски. Мокрая, хорошо смазанная щель легко впускала в себя не малых размеров детородный орган.

Гарри трахал свою родную тётю, сестру его матери. И от этого в его душе было смятение. Он совокуплялся со своей тётей – что было не правильно, но и в тоже время с желанной женщиной, открывшей ему мир секса и наслаждения, хоть и чудовищно неправильный мир инцеста. Умом это Гарри понимал, но никак не хотел этому _реально_ воспрепятствовать. Душой он тянулся к своей родной тёте, к самой родной по крови родственнице. Поттер жадно хотел её прикосновений, объятий, ласк и любви, которых ему не так хватало в детстве.

Подросток все трахал свою тётю, вцепившись руками за её бедра. Петуния в ответ со страстью подмахивала. Его лобок шлёпался о мягкие, упругие, без капли целлюлита бедра. Он чувствовал, как его возбужденный член скользит внутри невероятно жаркой и мокрой пещерки. Тётя была настолько узкой, что стенки влагалища плотно обхватывали член Гарри со всех сторон, даря подростку невероятно приятные ощущения.

– Да-да, – едва сдерживая стоны, обратилась к нему Петуния, – Быстрее еби свою тётю, грязный мальчишка.

Она прикрыла прекрасные голубые глаза и стала покусывать распухшие от поцелуев губы. Она была на грани оргазма и едва держалась на ногах от переполнявших её чувств и ощущений.

В душе подростка вскипела буря, сметая нежность в женщине. Гарри не любил, когда его называли мальчиком. Его пальцы больно впились в белую плоть бёдер, и он начал беспощадно стучать в Петунию, как отбойный молоток, проникая через темные недра. Член проникал в женщину с невероятной скоростью. Но подросток, как бы быстро не двигался, все никак не мог кончить. Его головка значительно потеряла чувствительность после ласк руками под душем.

– _А-а-а-а_, – громко простонала тётя Поттера.

Племянник снова довел родную тётю до пика наслаждения.

Её внутренние мышцы сжались, превращаясь в тиски, а тело затряслось от нахлынувшего оргазма. Но нервам ударили жгучие волны наслаждения. Петунию затрясло, и она едва держалась на ногах.

Подхватив легкое тело женщины за талию, чтобы она не упала, Гарри продолжил нещадно вбивать в неё свой кол. Он хотел быстрее кончить. Его головка с трудом протискивалась через конвульсивно сжимающиеся колечки мышц. Женщина начала повизгивать, когда племянник не остановился, когда она кончала, а продолжил трахать сверхчувствительную щель.

– У-х-х, – облегченно выдохнул Гарри.

Поттер продержался не больше минуты. Горячая, склизкая, обхватывающая член со всех сторон киска Петунии сделал своё дело. Глубоко засунув член по самые яйца, он стал кончать. Его член задёргался и запульсировал в недрах тёти, извергая струи волшебной спермы. Матка миссис Дурсли была заполнена кровосмесительной спермой родного племянника, сына её сестры.

Невидимая для человеческих глаз золотая сияющая аура обволокла, как мыльный пузырь обоих партнеров. Золотая аура начала резко пульсировать, то расширяясь, то сокращаясь, как если бы воздушный шар стали резко надувать и раздувать. Потом аура внезапно истончилась, впитываясь в тела двух людей. Но ни Гарри, ни Петуния ничего необычного не почувствовали.

С непристойным хлюпом мокрой щели, Гарри вышел из женщины и расслабленно облокотился об стену, закрыв свои зеленые глаза. Его грудь учащенно вздымалась, пытаясь насытить молодой организм кислородом.

Переведя дыхание, подросток открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на тётю. Петуния уже стояла, прислонившись спиной к кабинке душа. Её глаза были закрыты – только ресницы чуть подрагивали. Мокрые, спутанные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы прилипли к покрасневшим щекам. По стройному женскому телу скатывались капли. Гарри невольно залюбовался зрелой красотой.

Вдруг, Миссис Дурсли открыла глаза. Глядя в его глаза, она раздвинула ноги и направила руку в промежность. Засунув два пальца в щель, Петуния стала делать что-то странное для ума юного племянника.

«Что она делает?» – удивленно подумал Гарри, рассматривая странные действия тётушки.

Вытащив пальчики, измазанные в сперме и в женских соках, Петуния поднесла руку ко рту. По-прежнему глядя в его глаза, она высунула розовый язык и стала облизывать свои пальчики.

Разглядев с близкого расстояния действия тёти, подросток стал стремительно краснеть. Гарри почувствовал себя чрезвычайно неловко и смущенно. Не зная, что делать или как себя вести в подобной ситуации, Поттер пулей вылетел из душа. Вдогонку ему послышался звонкий смех тёти Петунии.

А женщина осталась в душе, чтобы почистить свою киску и насладиться волшебным семенем.

##

Полночь. В доме №4 на Тисовой улице стояла тишина. Не было слышно шума телевизора Вернона. Дадли не играл в игровые приставки в своей комнате. Все обитатели дома тихо спали.

Гарри тоже самозабвенно спал в своей маленькой комнате. Из-за аномальной жары, окно его в комнате было раскрыто нараспашку, пропуская свежий, ночной воздух. Клетка на столе, в которой обитала сова Хедвиг, была пуста. Любимица Поттера, вернувшаяся недавно от его друзей, улетела на ночную охоту.

В последнее время его сон значительно улучшился. Его больше не мучали кошмары о воскрешение Волдеморта на кладбище и смерти Седрика. Гарри был этому несказанно рад.

Вдруг в самой маленькой комнате дома раздался тихий скрип открываемой и закрываемой двери.

От неожиданного, ночного вторжения в его комнату, Гарри проснулся и, щурясь слеповатыми глазами, пытался нащупать очки, которые лежали на тумбочке. Наконец-то найдя и надев на нос очки, подросток смог оглядеться в полутёмной комнате. То, что он увидел, одновременно удивило и ошеломило его.

Напротив его кровати стояла женственная фигура освещенная светом уличных фонарей. Она была одета в тоненькую белую сорочку, едва прикрывающую бедра. Уличный свет просвечивал сорочку насквозь, выявляя голое, стройное тело. Петуния под тусклым светом выглядела таинственной и привлекательной.

Лежа в постели, Гарри почувствовал, как кровь прильнула к паху, наливая его орган стальной силой.

Тем временем, женщина взялась за подол сорочки и медленно потянула его вверх, постепенно оголяя свое тело. Сначала, перед глазами Гарри обнажились аппетитные бедра с интимным треугольником, затем плоский животик без капли жира, как у юной стройной школьницы, что для тридцати семи летней женщины было весьма неплохо. Уронив сорочку на пол, Петуния шагнула вперед, её груди с закалёнными сосочками призывно покачнулись в полутьме.

Гарри молча наблюдал за всем действием ошеломлёнными глазами. Не успел он опомниться, как тётя скинула с него одеяло и оседлала талию своими длинными стройными ногами. Подросток, одетый только в трусы, почувствовал, как голые бедра Петунии соприкоснулись с его телом. Его каменное мужество, спрятанное под тонким слоем хлопчатобумажной ткани трусов, уперлось в пах женщины. Разряд наслаждения прошелся по нервам Поттера.

Гарри неожиданно опомнился, и вздрогнул, как будто-то на него вылили ведро холодной воды.

– Тётя Петуния, мы не можем, – пересохшим от волнения ртом, проговорил Гарри.

– _Д-а-а-а?_ – насмешливо и в тоже время иронично, протянула Петуния.

– Я думаю, твой дружок в трусах говорит об ином, – сказала миссис Дурсли, и крепко сжала свои стройные, но сильные бедра.

– Вы не так поняли, тётя, – выдохнул Гарри. – Что если нас услышат? Ведь за стенкой спит Дадли!

– А, так ты уже не против, – тихо проговорила женщина.

Она стала тереться пахом о член племянника. Голос её стал более глубоким:

– Насчет нашего с тобой шума… Нас не услышат – просто потому что не смогут. Я подлила снотворного Вернону и Дадли. Они проспят до самого утра, не беспокоя нас.

Гарри почувствовал облегчение, что ему не грозят неприятности, но и в тоже время настороженность. Его тётя оказалась такой коварной…

– И я советую тебе, – её короткий коготок прошелся по обнаженной груди племянника, – молчать о наших отношениях, когда за тобой придут _те_ люди. Ты меня понял?

Поттер согласно кивнул. Он и так понимал, что надо помалкивать. Его репутация и так не блестела, а тут еще это. Если волшебный мир узнает о запретной связи между ним и его родной тётей, то это будет конец его жизни в волшебном мире.

Петуния, чувствуя возбуждение, потекла. Её щеки порозовели, а небесно-голубые глаза лихорадочно заблестели в полутьме. Трусы Гарри, о которые терлась женщина, промокли соками возбужденной киски. Глубоко вздохнув, тётя Поттера произнесла:

– Положи свою руку на мою грудь.

Гарри, как послушный и воспитанный племянник тёти, подчинился. Он положил свою правую руку на голую грудь Петунии. Его ладони коснулись на ощупь теплой, бархатистой кожи. Пальцы руки автоматически сжались вокруг мягкой и податливой плоти.

– Да, да, вот так! – воскликнула Петуния и поддалась грудью вперед под ласки племянника, при этом, не переставая тереться бедрами о _жесткий_ пах племянника.

«Какой послушный и талантливый молодой человек» – восхищенно, подумала женщина.

Атмосфера в маленькой комнате начала накаляться. Без дальнейших подсказок тёти, племянник самостоятельно потянулся левой рукой к другой аппетитной груди. Теперь уже обе груди Петунии оказались во власти рук мальчика. Талантливые пальчики ласково сжимали, мяли, месили груди, щипали чувствительные сосочки. Под ласками племянника груди и розовые соски Петунии набухли из-за прильнувшей к ним крови.

– Снимай трусы, – властно, приказала женщина.

«Вот оно» – подумал Гарри, предвкушая, как он окунётся в горячие и узкие недра влагалища.

Петуния приподнялась на коленках, чтобы племянник смог беспрепятственно снять трусы. Следуя приказу тёти, Гарри быстро высвободился из трусов. Его член с розовой головой лежал на животе и пульсировал под напором мощного и учащенного сердцебиения. Влажные, пропитанные соками трусы улетели на пол.

Все так же стоя на коленях, Петуния обхватила левой ладонью мужество Поттера и приставила его к входу истекающими соками. И резко замерла, не предпринимая дальнейших сексуальных действий.

Заглянув в родные, зеленые глаза племянника, Петуния твердо сказала:

– Ты будешь только моим!

Сказать, что Гарри Поттер был в шоке – это значит, ничего не сказать. Уже третий раз за день, Тётя Петуния удивила его. С начало утром в душе, потом ночное вторжение в его спальню, а теперь уже этим утверждением.

– Ты будешь спать только со мной, – тем временем, продолжила Петуния, – я не потерплю, чтобы ты спал с глупыми и неумелыми школьницами в этой вашей причудливой школе.

Как будто-то у него в школе была сексуальная жизнь. Тётя Петуния вы читали, что о нем пишут в «Ежедневном Пророке»? С ним не то, что школьницы теперь не будут встречаться, с ним даже призрак мертвой ботанички из женского туалета не будет разговаривать.

– Ты можешь от них заразиться какой-нибудь противной болезнью, – сказала миссис Дурсли, выводя на свет свое маниакальное желание к чистоте, – а я здоровая женщина. Я буду любить тебя, и заботиться о тебе, как родная мать о своем сыне!

У Гарри на сердце потеплело от слов Петунии. Он даже едва не прослезился. Но только едва. Уж больно извращённо и похабно прозвучали слова из уст женщины: любовь, забота, мать.

Продолжая гипнотизировать сапфировыми глазами подростка, Петуния тихо спросила:

– Ты меня хорошо понял?

– Да, тётя Петуния, – покорно, прозвучал голос Гарри. Хотя в душе подросток был несказанно рад. Самый близкий по крови человек признает и любит его. Чего еще надо от мира?

Женщина удовлетворительно кивнула. Её не терпелось притупить к действию. К тому же, она видела, как племянник беспокойно ерзает на кровати. Видимо, её железная хватка на мужестве Гарри причиняет массу беспокойства. Бедный, бедный племянничек. Сейчас она позаботиться о нем.

Петуния провела членом по своим влажным складкам, чтобы смазать головку члена. Можно было и не смазывать – она и так была скользкой от соков, но ей так больше нравилось. Приставив розовую головку в жаждущую пещерку, она опустилась на член. Из уст женщины вырвался легкий стон. Наконец-то! Большая грибовидная головка члена Гарри раздвинула лепестки влагалища и легко скользнула внутрь на пару дюймов. Женщина на миг остановилась, а потом приподнялась. Она чувствовала, как член племянника скользит в ней, раздвигая внутренние складки и задевая чувствительные нервы. Тётя Поттера приподнявшись, вновь опустилась уже на дюйм глубже. Затем действия повторились, и член с каждым разом проникал все глубже и глубже, пока не достиг конца дна.

Набрав устойчивый темп, она скакала на Поттере с закрытыми глазами, как наездница. Её вспотевшие груди дико прыгали верх и вниз. Из уст вырывались стоны наслаждения. Мокрая пизда чавкала, когда в неё входил и выходил член. Низ живота Петунии налился тягучим теплом, которое стремилось вырваться и распространится по всему телу.

Поттер тоже без дела не лежал. Он подмахивал бедрами в такт движениям тёти. Каждое проникновение в Петунию приносило ему массу удовольствия. Гарри сжал зубы и крепко вцепился пальцами обеих рук в простыню. Подросток чувствовал, как чувствительная головка скользит по раскаленному и скользкому каналу, мышцы которого плотно обхватывали фаллос со всех сторон.

Чувствую, что скоро кончить женщина постепенно замедлила темп. Она не хотела быстро кончить. Жерло вулкана, которое должно было извергнуться, пока остыло на некоторое время. Приоткрыв сапфировые глаза, женщина посмотрела на лежащего под ней племянника. Он выглядел смешно и мило. И так вечно растрепанные волосы выглядели еще более дико и прилипли влажными прядями ко лбу. Его обнаженная, вспотевшая грудь учащенно вздымалась.

Гарри открыл свои зеленые глаза, так похожие на глаза её родной сестры. Их взгляды перекрестились.

– Обними меня, – чувствуя невероятную нежность к сыну Лили, прошептала Петуния.

Не выходя из женщины, Гарри послушно приподнялся на локтях и обнял руками тёти за талию, крепко притягивая женщину к себе. Руки Петунии сомкнулись на шеи, а ноги за талией племянника. Их голые груди соприкоснулись. Они почувствовали, как их сердца бешено бьются в унисон.

Поймав своими губами губы Гарри, Петуния с нежность поцеловала родного племянника. Подросток с энтузиазмом поцеловал тётю в ответ. Проворный язычок женщины раздвинул губы мальчика и проник внутрь рта, углубляя поцелуй. Их языка страстно боролись друг с другом за господство.

Страсть захлестнула обоих. Петуния, продолжая обнимать племянника, стала приподнимать бедра, нанизываясь на могучий кол Гарри. Поттер проталкивал член в жаркую киску, раздвигая чувствительные, бархатистые внутренности тёти. Продолжая целоваться, миссис Дурсли непристойно застонала в рот подростка. Горячая волна наслаждения разлилась по телу женщины.

Неожиданно в маленькой комнате прозвучало возмущенно:

– У-х-х!

Зеленоглазый подросток прервал поцелуй. Между ртами Гарри и Петунии образовалась тоненькая полоска слюны. Поттер повернулся голову в сторону источника неожиданного звука.

На подоконнике гордо восседала белоснежная полярная сова Хедвиг. Её янтарные глаза гневно сверкали. Она только, что вернулась с охоты. А тут хрен знает что происходит!

– У-х-х-х! – Яростно расправив белоснежные крылья, возмущенно ухнула сова. Что в переводе с совиного значило: «Какого хрена тут происходит?» Ну.… По крайней мере, Гарри так понял.

– Хедвиг, все хорошо, не о чем беспокоиться, – хрипло ответил Гарри. Петуния продолжала двигать бедрами, невольно отвлекая Поттера от совы.

– У-х-х-х! «Я оставила тебя одного на пару часов, а ты уже совокупляешься с самкой. Бесстыдник!».

– Хедвиг, хватить шуметь, ночь на дворе!

Хедвиг обиженно отвернулась и запрыгнула в свою клетку, которая стояла на столе. Спрятав голову в крылья, она замолкла. Мол, знать и слышать ничего не хочу!

Гарри пожал плечами и повернулся к Петунии, ища её губы для поцелуя.

Продолжая насаживаться на член Гарри, Петуния чувствовала, как приближается к краю извержения. По спине пробегали приятные мурашки. Груди, теревшиеся о грудь племянника, вызывали приятные чувства в животе. Её мокрая, возбужденная киска взволнованно отзывалась на проникновения племянника.

Очередной раз, насадившись на мощный член подростка, женщина кончила, громко простонав в рот племянника.

– _А-а-а_! – от переполнившего наслаждения, закричала Петуния.

Её мышцы влагалища резко сжались вокруг члена подростка, пытаясь выдоиться кровосмесительное семя.

– У-м-м, – промычал Гарри в губы тёти и быстрее задвигал бедрами, стремительно приближаясь к оргазму.

Она почувствовала, как Гарри, несколько раз войдя в неё, кончил, наполнив кончающую и сверхчувствительную киску спермой. Женщину затрясло в объятиях родного племянника от переполнивших её чувств наслаждения.

Обнимая и целуя друг друга, они не почувствовали и не увидели, как энергетический жгут золотистого цвета соединил пупки двух партнеров.

Прекратив целоваться и обниматься, они обессиленно упали на кровать. Член Гарри с хлюпаньем выскользнул из склизкой пещерки женщины. Их разгорячённые тело взмокли от бурной эротической скачки. Груди учащенно вздымались, пытаясь восполнить нехватку воздуха. В комнате после их деятельности нестерпимо пахло сексом

Немного остыв, Племянник притянул к себе Петунию с мокрой, истекающей его спермой пиздой. Обняв друг друга, усталые и вспотевшие кровные родственники заснули на маленькой кровати Гарри.

А Энергетический, невидимый для глаз человека жгут все продолжал соединять тела двух любовников.


	4. Chapter 4

В который день Гарри Поттер просыпался ни свет ни заря. Так продолжалась уже несколько дней подряд. Что было крайне не обычным поведением для подростка. Обычно он вставал с постели, когда Вернон уже был на работе, и солнце высоко висело на горизонте.

А виной этому был – невероятный стояк Поттера, который мешал спать и побуждал к активным действиям.

После последнего _«события»_ между ним и тётей прошло чуть больше недели. Всё казалось, шло хорошо. Тётя Петуния вела себя, как ни странно «тихо» и больше не приставала к нему с желанием поразвлечься. Но не тут то было! На третий день после ночных приключений Петунии, Гарри неожиданно проснулся с каменным стояком, который, грубо говоря, вызывал дискомфорт в трусах и откровенно мешал спать. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно и не знал, что делать с этой физиологической особенностью юного организма.

Чем больше проходило время – тем становилось хуже. Он просыпался посреди ночи в поту с учащенным сердцебиением. В трусах было мокро, но даже так каменный стояк все еще стоял. И на крою сознания плавали осколки сна с эротическим содержанием.

Гарри промучился с неделю, пока подросток неожиданно для себя осознал – он хотел свою родную тётю Петунию всем сердцем! Желание обнять её мягкое тело, прикоснутся к упругим грудям, поцеловать пухленькие губки – было невероятно сильным. Но самое сильное, что он хотел сделать – это раздвинуть ей ноги и просунуть член в пылающее жаром узкое влагалище. Соски Морганы, он хотел эту женщину.

Его проснувшиеся желания тревожили. Одна часть его сознания отчаянно боролось – оно говорило, что все это неправильно, весть этот неправильный кошмар нужно забыть, только нужно рассказать другим людям, пусть они помогут ему. А другая часть, которая с каждым днем становилась все сильнее – желало старшую сестру его мамы, оросить спермой её матку до краев, сделать её беременной, сделать _его_ женщиной.

Смыв теплым душем утреннее напряжение, Гарри одел чистые шорты, футболку и спустился вниз по лестнице на первый этаж. Подросток прошел в сияющую чистотой и порядкам кухню. Электронные часы, которые стояли на холодильнике, показывали зеленым цифрами 5:25 утра.

– Доброе утро, тётя Петуния, – вежливо поздоровался Гарри, садясь за кухонный стол.

Миссис Дурсли всегда просыпалась рано, чтобы приготовить завтрак для семьи. Вот и сейчас она стояла за плитой и готовила что-то вкусненькое. Кухня было наполнена соблазнительными запахами готовящейся пищи. И рот подростка невольно заполнился слюной.

– Доброе, – ответила женщина, бросив короткий взгляд через плечо на племянника, – что-то ты в последнее время начал рано вставать. Обычно тебя с трудом разбудишь.

Гарри пожал плечами, предпочитая промолчать. Не будет же он рассказывать ей о своей проблеме?

– Кофе с молоком или просто чай? – спросила тётя Петуния.

– М-м-м, можно мне сока? – ответил Гарри.

Его уже не удивляла учтивость и вежливость тёти к нему. Конечно, поначалу это немного смущало, но с течением времени Гарри свыкся и воспринимал отношение Петунии к нему как само собой разумеющимся.

– Да, конечно.

Женщина подошла к холодильнику, вытащив оттуда графин с апельсиновым соком. Подошла к столу, поставила стеклянный стакан перед Гарри, и наклонилась, наливая апельсиновый сок. Подросток почувствовал, как его ноздри окутывает сладкий аромат женских духов.

Сердце в груди Поттера сладко защемило, а низ живот сжался в клубок, словно там запорхали бабочки. Перед ним стояла его родная тётя, которая не подозревала о его извращенных мыслях. Её волосы цвета спелой пшеницы были аккуратно расчесаны и на взгляд подростка были длиннее, чем месяц назад. Черные как уголь ресницы подчеркивали сапфировые глаза на бледном лице. Пухлые губы соблазнительно блестели розовой помадой. Петуния была одета в бежевое домашнее платье до колен и с короткими рукавами, которое плотно обтягивала бедра и подчеркивала её стройную, как у юных девушек талию. Поверх платья был надет белый фартук-сарафан с двумя карманами по бокам. Стройные ноги были одеты в белые носочки и симпатичные домашние тапочки.

Видя, что Гарри застыл, как вкопанный с остекленевшим взглядом зеленых глаз, Петуния довольно улыбнулась, как сытая львица, получившая свежий кусочек мяса. Продолжая довольно улыбаться, она развернулась к плите, чтобы продолжить готовить завтрак для семьи.

Гарри очнулся от ступора, поднес стакан апельсинового сока к губам и сделал глоток, переводя дыхания от неожиданного наваждения.

«Черт, это женщина сводит меня сума» – Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и окинул взглядом изящную фигуру тёти Петунии.

Она возилась возле столешницы, готовя завтрак для семьи. Кажется, у неё сегодня было хорошее настроение.

«Странно, – подумал Гарри, – в повседневной жизни, она стала одеваться более привлекательно, чем обычно. Неужели из-за него? Она снова хочет его соблазнить или есть какие-то другие причины?»

Взгляд подростка невольно опустился на женскую попку, соблазнительно обтянутую тканьем платьем. О Мерлин! Эти аппетитные полушария манили его. Он хотел сжать их в своих руках и никогда не отпускать. А еще лучше прижаться к попке и потереться своим бойцом об соблазнительные припухлости.

Щеки Поттера невольно заалели стыдливой краской, когда он поймал себя на неприличных, непристойных мыслях о сестре своей матери. Сердце в груди забилось сильнее и быстрее, и Гарри почувствовал, как его боец в трусах мигом налился силой, увеличился в размере, подняв флагшток из шорт. И это было не удивительно. Неделя воздержания была для мальчика хуже пытки под круциатусом.

«Надо что-то с этим делать, – подумал Гарри, – это пытка не может продолжаться вечно. Пора проявить инициативу и взять дело в _свои_ руки».

Темные похотливые эмоции завладели разумом Поттера и начали управлять им, как марионеткой. А он и не пытался сопротивляться – наоборот, он всем сердцем желал того, чего желала его темная половина, скрытая в глубине души и вырвавшаяся в этот момент на свободу.

Гарри решительно встал, тихонько отодвинул стул, и на цыпочках, тихонечко, словно кот, охотящийся на мышку, подкрался к неподозревающей о его действиях тёти Петунии, которая готовила завтрак для членов семьи.

Женщина пораженно замерла, когда почувствовала, как сильные руки по-хозяйски обняли её за талию и притянули к юной мужской груди. Она почувствовала, как горячий, твердый стержень прижался к её мягкой попе, защищенной только тонкой тканью платья. Приятная дрожь от макушки головы до кончиков ног прошлась по телу, словно разряд электричества. Столовые приборы, которые она держала в руках для приготовления пищи, выпали из ослабевших рук и ударились об столешницу, издав звенящий звук.

Сначала Петуния ойкнула от неожиданности, а потом сразу же пришла в себя. Она недовольно поджала губы и подумала: «Несносный племянник. Как он смеет?».

– Гарри, отойди от меня! – с опасными нотками в голосе сказала миссис Дурсли и попыталась вырваться из кольца обнимающих рук.

Но Поттер лишь сильнее сжал в своих руках теплое и мягкое тело женщины. Он не хотел её отпускать. Гарри уткнулся носом в шею и вздохнул аромат – запах чистого женского тела, шампуня и изысканных духов.

– Гарри! – в голосе женщины послышалась паника.

– Нет, – твердо сказал Гарри и сильнее сжал Петунию в своих объятиях.

Она попыталась вырваться из крепких объятий племянника, сделав резкий рывок, но получилось не очень убедительно. Слишком слабо женщина сопротивлялась, как будто и вовсе не желала покидать объятий мальчишки.

– Но мы не можем, – чуть ли не отчаянно пролепетала бывшая мисс Эванс.

В неё боролись два желания: одно хотело прямо здесь и сейчас, а другое говорило, что это не время и не место для плотских желаний.

– Можем! – ответил Поттер и в подтверждение своего «мужского» слова, прикоснулся губами к лебединой шее родной тётушки.

Петуния невольно вздрогнула, когда горячие губы племянника коснулись её чувствительной кожи. Она знала что _там_ – уже промокла, как последняя женщина легкого поведения.

Женщина качнула светлой челкой и попыталась дать отпор племяннику.

– Гарри! – возмущенно начала увещевать женщина. – Разве ты не видишь, что я готовлю завтрак? И мы можем разбудить Дадли и Вернона. Мы не должны заниматься _этим_, когда они скоро встанут. Нас поймают!

– Тётя Петуния, – Гарри наклонил голову и прошептал, обдав прелестное и аппетитное ушко женщины теплым и свежим дыханием.

– Всю неделю я ждал, когда вы ко мне придете, но вы так и не пришли. Я заметил, как вы стали одеваться. Я видел ваши глаза, улыбку, намеки – вы дразнили меня. Я больше не могу больше ждать. Вы сами в этом виноваты и должны расплатиться за _плохое_ поведение.

Гарри почувствовал, как Петуния, словно в ознобе, задрожала в его объятиях.

«Пусть, что будет» – взволнованно подумала женщина, отдаваясь на откуп племяннику.

Петуния ничего не произнесла, а только покорно и даже немного наигранно склонила голову в молчаливом поражении. Её пушистые ресницы, скрытые за светлой челкой, взволнованно затрепетали, а сапфировые глаза покрылись темной поволокой предвкушения.

Чувствуя в безропотном молчании знак согласия, подросток наклонил голову, накрыв жаркими губами белую шею женщины. Он несколько раз прошелся влажным языком по мягкой бархатистой коже, почувствовав на кончике языка ни с чем несравнимый вкус взрослой дамы, а потом поймал ртом и засосал мочку уха, причмокивая губами, как леденцом.

Из уст Петунии, как из небесной флейты, вырвался дрожащий стон наложения. Ей нравились заботливые ласки родного племянника, ей были приятны его объятия, чем-то напоминающие едва забытые в далеком прошлом объятия отца… Он даже пах чем-то родным и близким, отчего в груди женщины приятно сжималось от щемящей нежности сердце.

Вернон никого не был таким ласковым и приятным, он всегда был грубым и нетерпеливым.

Гарри оторвался от вкусного уха женщины и произнес:

– Тихо, тётя Петуния, или нас действительно услышат.

Женщина молча кивнула, а затем закусила нижнюю губку, чтобы подавить стон, когда племянник медленно прошелся ладонью по её телу, остановился на бюсте, приступив ласково то сжимать, то разжимать её грудь.

Петуния горела, щеки покрылись лихорадочным румянцем, в груди разжёгся бешеный огонь страсти. Она сжала кулачки и оперлась ими о столешницу, непроизвольно выпятив попу назад.

Лаская грудь и целуя шею родной женщины, Гарри сделал движение тазом вперед. Его горячий и твердый член прошелся между аппетитных половинок тёти Петунии – только платье и шорты мешали им совершить прямой контакт.

Петуния чувствовала, как приятный, тягучий жар начал формироваться внизу живота под приятными ласками племянника. В его теплых объятьях, она чувствовала себя комфортно и защищено. И мысль в голове билась набатом только об одном – чтобы Гарри _никогда_ не отпускал её из своих объятий.

Поттер просунул другую руку под подол платья Петунии. Теплая ладошка прошлась по гладкому, словно шелк, бедру, чуть сжала мягкую попку, обтянутую мягким кружевом, и рыбкой скользнула под трусики между двух половинок-близняшек в интимное место женщины.

Под трусиками тёти Петунии была жарко и тесно. Гарри почувствовал пальцами влагу и легкий пушок, когда прошелся по нежным чуть раскрытым лепесткам бутона.

«Она возбуждена» – Поттер чуть улыбнулся и продолжил домогательство.

Его пальцы заскользили по влажным мясистым губкам то верх, то вниз. Через минуту пальцы полностью пропитались выделениями пизды. А потом, очередной раз, пройдясь по влажным губкам сверху вниз, указательный палец проскользнул в узенькую пещерку, из которой сочилась непристойная влага.

Петуния напряглась телом, а потом из полуоткрытых губ вырвался гортанный стон, полный нескрываемого наслаждения. Она больше не могла сдерживаться. Её спина выгнулась дугой, как натянутый на тетиву лук, попа выдалась назад, утопив твёрдый стержень племянника в мягких припухлостях, а голова опустилась на грудь, скрывая горящий взор сапфировых глаз под соломенной челкой.

Гарри начал ритмично просовывал палец в скользкую дырочку, чувствую пальцами ребристую, шелковистую внутреннюю поверхность письки.

Петуния начала откровенно стонать и извиваться в руках мальчишки. Но племянник поступил мудро – заткнул ладонью похотливые уста женщины, чтобы та не смогла разбудить родственников, спавших наверху.

К первому пальцу присоединился второй, который вдвойне усилил томное напряжение внизу живота миссис Дурсли. Мокрые, запачканные внутренними выделениями киски, пальцы Гарри легко скользили внутри женщины, приятно раздражая чувствительные к ласкам нервы. Один из пальцев выскользнул из письки и скользнул чуть выше, к другой дырочке. Палец мальчишки начал слегка массировать дырочку – водя по кругу сморщенного отверстия – расслабляя и даря совершенно новые ощущения для женщины.

А затем Петуния судорожно вздохнула, когда почувствовала, как палец племянника с трудом раздвинул сфинктер и проник по фалангу пальца в девственное и грязное, по её мнению, отверстие. Инородный предмет – палец Поттера, был в её заднем проходе.

Ощущения для неё были совершенно новыми. Она чувствовала, как в её заднем проходе пощипывает от проникновения. Эластичные стенки грязной дырочки судорожно сокращались вокруг пальца племянника, пытаясь выдавить и изгнать непрошенного вторженца.

Пальцы, которые были в жопе и в мокрой киске синхронно задвигались, проникая в обе дырочки.

Поттер дьявольски улыбнулся. Двойное проникновение дало свой результат.

Петуния облокотилась грудью об столешницу, разметов вокруг посуду и столовые приборы, и стала тихонько, как сучка, поскуливать от наслаждения. Её больше не волновало, что их могут услышать родные. Главное сейчас было тягучее и сладкое тепло, которое исходило из низа живота, как из жерла горячего вулкана, готового вот-вот извергнуться.

Власть, которую имел племянник над тетушкой, пьянила, как черная магия подчинения. Ему нравилась прикасаться к мягкому и теплому телу женщины. Ему нравились плавные изгибы тела. Ему нравилось, как Петуния поскуливала и брыкала бедрами, когда пальцы проскальзывали в скользкие дырочки. Ему нравился её мускусный запах возбуждения.

Гарри тряхнул лохматой головой – он решил, что пора закончить с ласками и притупить к делу. Он сделал шаг назад, высвободив миссис Дурсли из своих объятий, а затем сделал быстрое движение рукой – шорты вместе с трусами упали до щиколоток, высвободив могучее наследие Поттеров.

Петуния издала разочарованный стон с примесью раздражения. Она была готова вот-вот кончить, но этот несносный мальчишка остановился на самом пике наслаждения! Женщина собралась было развернуться, чтобы высказать Гарри, всё, что она о нём думает, но его ладонь, легшая на талию, остановила её от поспешных действий.

Рука мальчишки скользнула вниз, прошлась по упругой попке, потом по гладкому бедру. Его пальцы зацепили подол бежевого платье и задрали его до талии. Бледная попа Петунии оголилась с едва прикрываемой белой полоской трусиков между аппетитных полушарий.

Петуния непроизвольно раздвинула ноги, как сучка из борделя, готовая к соитию.

Поттер не стал заморачиваться, а просто отодвинул белую полоску трусиков в сторону. Затем несколько раз провел головкой члена по мокрым половым губкам, чтобы смазать член выделениями, а затем чуть присел в коленях, нацелился и резко двинул бедрами, проникая в скользкое и горячее отверстие. Не смотря на узость влагалища, фаллос прошел легко и непринужденно, как горячий нож сквозь масло.

Петуния вскрикнула и тут же жала рот ладошкой, когда Гарри резко проник в неё своим членом, сначала раздвинув лопатки, а затем внутренние складки влагалища. Она тут же почувствовала, как горячий и раздутый, пульсирующими венами пенис родного племянника наполнил её до самых краев.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, положила руки на столешницу и выпятила оголённую попу назад. Она была готова для дальнейшего акта запрещенной любви.

Гарри Поттер время попусту не терял. Он быстро сориентировался, положил руки на узкие бедра и принялся ритмично скользить внутри Петунии.

То, чего он больше всего жаждал, наконец-то свершилось. Он имел свою тётю, старшую сестру его матери. И ни о чем не жалел. А кто бы пожалел, когда головка вашего члена с хлюпаньем входить в киску, и там, словно в тисках, ваш член плотно обертывает мягкая, словно шелк, кожа влагалища.

– Вам это нравиться, не так ли? – прошептал Гарри, – это то, чего вы добивались?

Петуния смогла лишь чуть-чуть заметно кивнуть головой. Сейчас она плыла на небесах блаженства, и голос племянник, как через толщу воды, едва доносился до неё.

– Ненормальная извращенка!

Благовоспитанная женщина, старающаяся вести себя _нормально _везде и во всем в глубине души оказалась той еще извращенкой. Она – тайная любительница запретной связи стонала и извивалась, полностью наслаждаясь непристойным процессом.

Гарри хмыкнул, и быстрее заработал бедрами, проталкивая член в голодное влагалище и шлепая бедрами о прохладную задницу тридцатисемилетней женщины.

Его уже не волновало, что он занимается недостойным возлежанием с родственницей, как какой-то чистокровный маг, ведущий свой род к вырождению. Нет – сейчас самое главное для него было: что вот она женщина, которая плохо к нему относилась в детстве, отдавалась ему как законному мужу. Но мало того, в этот момент он еще явственнее понимал своей душой, что женщина в его руках _по-настоящему_, а не на словах, была с ним связана по крови. Она была последней ниточкой к его погибшей матери. И мысль, что это была родна сестра его матери, отдававшаяся ему прямо здесь и сейчас, отдавалась в груди, щемящей дрожью с нотками грусти и радости.

Нетипичные для кухни шлепки голой плоти заполнили пространство. Женщина, зажатая между столешницей и юным племянником, шумно сопела через нос. Она плотно сжала губы, чтобы отзвуки её вскриков не покинули кухню.

Женщина сопела через нос и корчилась, насаживаясь бедрами на мощный фаллос племянника. По стройным молочным бедрам стекали мокрые дорожки влаги, которые с хлюпаньем изливались из чавкающей дырки, когда пенис, как поршень входил в неё.

Гарри просунул руку под платье и стал там хозяйственно шарить, ища упругую, не большую грудку миссис Дурсли.

«Хм, без лифчика» – удивленно, но в тоже время приятно, подумал Гарри, когда в его ладонь легла теплая и мягкая на ощупь грудь тётушки, которая была размером со спелую грушу.

– М-м-м, – через плотно сжатые губы, промычала тётя Петуния и особенно сильно взбрыкнула бедрами, когда племянник сжал между подушечками пальцев твердый на ощупь сосочек.

Поттер продолжал в течение нескольких минут с хлюпаньем входить в узкую дырочку, шлепая бедрами об мягкий зад Петунии. Его массивные яйца, полные семени, при каждом толчке бились об твердый клитор женщины, выбивая, словно из гонга, радостной, но приглушенный плотно сжатыми губами стон.

Петуния мысленно плыла в теплом море блаженство. Накатывающие волны то накрывали её с ног до головы, унося далеко-далеко вдаль, то вновь на короткое время отпускали на бренную землю. Она чувствовала, как племянник ритмично входить в неё сзади, по-хозяйски, как мастер своего положения.

В пьяном от похоти мозгу не возникало мысли, что она совратила племянника, – нет, доминировала только мысль: «что так и должно быть», и еще легкий укол раздражения: «почему она не делала этого раньше?».

Вдруг зрение женщины на мгновение пропало, все стало черным-черно, словно наступила ночь, а потом перед глазами взорвался цветной взрыв из океана красок. Внизу живота, там, где пылало необузданное пламя, разлилась тягучая магма блаженства. Петуния сжала кулачки и, не выдержав, коротенько простонала. Она пару раз конвульсивно дернулась телом, а потом устало облокотилась грудью об столешницу. Её голова легла на стол, скрыв покрасневшее лицо за шлейфом бледно-золотистых волос.

Грудь женщины учащенно вздымалась, а из уст доносилось хриплое дыхание, но подросток продолжал двигаться в сверхчувствительной киске, которая периодически сжимала фаллос как тиски. Со временем он замедлил движения, а затем с характерным чмоканьем выскользнул из дырочки.

У Гарри невольно перехватило дыхание, когда Петуния развернулась и прислонилась попкой о столешницу, стрельнув томными глазами из-под угольно-черных ресниц на племянника.

В его глазах тетушка была великолепна. Она была взъерошена, словно нашкодившая кошка, получившая заслуженный нагоняй. Мокрая от пота челка прилипла ко лбу. Капельки пота стекали по длинной лебединой шее. Взгляд сапфировых глаз был затуманен, казалось, её сознание прибывало в ином пространстве. Розовые губы припухли от покусываний. Бежевое платье было скомкано, а подол задран до талии, откровенно выявляя поблескивающие от влаги половые губы со слипшимся светлым пушком.

Поттер вытащил стул из-под стола и сел на него в ожидание, когда родная тётушка оклемается после оргазма.

Через некоторое время взгляд Петунии прояснился и стал осмысленным. Она стрельнула глазками на часы, которые стояли на холодильнике и, убедившись, что все в порядке, вновь обратила взор сапфировых глаз на подростка.

Гарри кивнул головой на все еще твердый фаллос, мол, давай продолжим.

Женщина понимающе улыбнулась, а про себя подумала: «дерзкий мальчишка».

Она отбросила белый фартук-сарафан в сторону, который по нелепому недоразумению был все еще на ней, и подошла к ожидающему разрядки племяннику.

– Бедный, бедный, Гарри, все еще не кончил, – сладко прошептала Петуния и медленно, как хищница к жертве, подошла к сыну сестры.

Миссис Дурсли села на колени мальчика и непроизвольно вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как твердый и толстый стержень лег между половинок её попы. Она, не торопясь чуть приподнялась, просунула руку под платье, схватила левой рукой член, а потом приставила к своей все еще мокрой от соков дырочке. Женщина, смакуя момент проникновения и глядя в глаза племянника, медленно насадилась на пенис юного мужчины.

Она издала легкий смешок и начала приподниматься и опускаться, как лодка на морских волнах. Сердце в груди забилось учащение, когда она почувствовала внизу живота новое томление, которое с каждым покачиванием все нарастало.

Петуния приподнималась и опускалась, размеренно, как нефтяная вышка, и движения её все нарастали. Вот она положила свои руки на плечи племянника и стала, едва сдерживаясь, стонать. Сапфировые глаза сами собой сомкнулись, а темные, как уголь ресницы трепетали, под каждым взмахом бедер.

Поттер плотно сжал губы, когда родная тётя скользила на нем все быстрее и быстрее. Он положил руки на осиную талию женщина, помогая ей приподниматься и опускаться.

Миссис Дурсли чувствовала, как мужество Гарри скользит в ней, раздвигая нежные стенки влагалища разбухшей головкой пениса. Её рот беззвучно открывался при каждом проникновение. Тепло, которое разогревалось внизу живота, разливалось по телу и дарило незабываемое чувства блаженства. В этот момент она чувствовала страсть и нежность к племяннику. Петуния в последний раз приподнялась и опустилась – отчего разбухшая головка члена вошла до самого конца – и склонила голову, накрыв властным поцелуем губы сына младшей сестры.

Петуния скользила язычком по губам Гарри и одновременно ёрзала попой на коленях племянника, так что головка пениса задевала чувствительные нервы, от которых в её голове вспыхивали световые искорки красок. В тоже время её руки переместились с плеч на шею, заключив подростка в крепкий замок.

Поттер обнимал тётю Петунию. Их языки переплетались в танце страсти, борясь в безмолвной войне за доминирование. Гарри брыкал бедрами, пытаясь пропихнуть член еще глубже в скользкое, мокрое и горячее влагалище женщины. Узость дырочки сводила его с ума – он хотел быть в ней всегда и никого не покидать это теплое и гостеприимное место.

Петуния скользила на твердом члене племяннике, а потом вновь останавливалась, чтобы слиться в поцелуи страсти с Гарри, насытившись, она вновь приподнималась и опускалась, как покачивающаяся лодка на воланах неспокойного моря. Раз за разом цикл повторялся, пока, тётя Петуния вдруг беззвучно не вскрикнула в рот Гарри и не затряслась в объятиях племянника, кончая во второй раз за этот день.

Их поцелуй прервался – оставляя после себя полоску слюны, на время соединившую их припухшие губы.

Поттер почувствовал, как его член плотно сжали колечки мышц, прося и выдаивая животворящую сперму. И он не выдержал давления и жара письки женщины. Гарри сжал зубы и стал насаживать тётю на свой кол все сильнее и сильнее. Из уст Петунии послышались сдавленные стоны, когда племянник стал таранить твердым, как сталь, колом сверхчувствительную после оргазма киску.

– У-х-х, – выдохнул Гарри.

Его тело напряглось, и он сильнее сдавил пальцами рук талию женщины, с большой вероятностью оставив на теле Петунии небольшие синяки.

Его яички напряглись, по телу прошлась приятная истома, а затем член выплеснул струи густой спермы прямо в матку женщины, наполнив Петунию до самых краев.

Гарри лениво облокотился об спинку стула, и устало прикрыл глаза, чувствую приятную слабость в теле после высвобождения недельного воздержания. Теперь он понимал, что пришлось пережить тёти Петунии в течение многих лет. Десять лет без секса. Кошмар, да и только!

Вдруг сверху послышались тяжелые шаги, словно стая африканских бегемотов собралась на водопой.

Петуния на мгновения напряглась, а потом резко спорхнула с колен Гарри, не забыв при этом прикрыть рукой свою промежность, чтобы сперма, которая была в ней, не запачкала кухню.

Она отчаянно оглядела кухню, ища выход из затруднительного положения. Её взгляд упал на кухонный стол, в центре которого лежала салфетница. Петуния метнулась к столу, взяла и скомкала в руках несколько салфеток в кружок. Просунула руку между ног и заткнула _проблему_ импровизированной затычкой, не понимая, что быстрое решение не самое лучшие и её действия будут иметь долгоидущие последствия. Потом поправила трусики, разгладила рукой платье, которое помялось во время бурного секса, вновь надела фартук и развернулась к столешнице, и стала, как ни в чем не бывало готовить завтрак для семьи.

В тоже время, Гарри натянул трусы и шорты. Подошел к раковине и быстренько помыл руки теплой водой, так как от них очень сильно несло мускусным запахам. Покончив с делами, он вернулся к столу, чтобы сесть за стул.

Сверху послышался звук журчащей воды. У Гарри отлегло на сердце, понимая, что еще есть время остыть и проветриться их телам после извращенно-животного совокупления.

Он обратился к тёте:

– Вы думаете, они могли что-то услышать?

Петуния недовольно фыркнула, но все же повернула голову в его сторону.

– Даже если бы и услышали, кто подумает, что мы занимались чем-то _неправильным_? Никому _такое_ в голову просто не придет.

Гарри задумчиво склонил голов, уставившись на свои руки. Действительно. Кому в голову может прийти мысль – что тётя и племянник могут иметь запретные отношения. Вернону? Смешно. Уж он точно не заподозрит в Петунии ничего ненормального. Если только узнают с той – другой стороны. Х-м-м, надо быть осторожнее…

– Я, пожалуй, пойду в свою комнату, – пробормотал Гарри и встал со стула.

– Стой! – донесся до парня строгий и одновременно властный голос тёти.

Гарри повернулся к Петунии – та поманила его пальчиком к себе.

Подросток подошел к женщине, чувствуя в душе смутное дурное подозрение. И как в подтверждения своих мыслей, Петуния резко подняла руки вверх. Он подсознательно закрыл глаза и мысленно приготовился к удару за свое дерзкое поведение – но все, что он почувствовал, как тонкие пальчики легли на его щеки, а к губам прикоснулись вкусные губы женщины.

Короткое мгновение мальчик был в шоке, не понимаю что происходить, но быстро оправился и ответил на поцелуй, просовывая свой язык в сладкой рот Петунии, чтобы соединиться в танце с ловким язычком женщины и обменяться родственной слюной.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени прошло, поцелуй затянул его, вновь пробуждая желание. Однако миссис Дурсли, как самая опытная среди двоих любовников, нежно оттолкнула от себя племянника, прервав поцелуй, а потом, ласково улыбнувшись племяннику, произнесла:

– Вот, теперь можешь идти.

Мальчик кивнул и как сомнамбула поплёлся в свою комнату.

А Петуния смотрела вслед уходящему мальчику и тепло, по-настоящему счастливо улыбалась.


	5. Chapter 5

Была суббота раннего утра.

В кухне дома №4 на Тисовой улице слышался звон посуды. Семья Дурсли была в полном составе, завтракая за обеденным столом.

Гарри задумчиво сидел за столом, лениво поедая пищу, заботливо приготовленную для него тётей Петунией.

Дурсли-младший довольно быстро справился со своей порцией, и теперь сидя напротив Гарри, посылал своими маленькими поросячьими глазками на тарелку Поттера завистливо-плотоядный взгляд. Он облизал свои жирные губы; тарелка кузена была еще полна яичницей с поджаренными на сковородке полосками бекона. Но племянник Петунии не обращал на него никого внимания, витая в облаках.

Не смотря на свою прошлую чёрствость к племяннику, Петуния была дальновидна. После своей выходки несколько недель назад – она увеличила порции пищи богатой белком и жирами для племянника, понимая, что в будущем ему понадобятся много сил для удовлетворения её женских желаний. Она предпочитала, чтобы её партнёр был активным в постели, а не дохлым, словно метровое бревно.

Словом, Гарри не только не похудел за летние каникулы, а даже прибавил в весе, не смотря на интенсивные упражнения с тётушкой, которые отнимали много жизненных и моральных сил.

Миссис Дурсли отложила столовые приборы в сторону и аккуратно вытерла салфеткой губы.

– Вернон, – обратилась к своему супругу миссис Дурсли, повернув голову в его сторону.

– Да, дорогая?

– Я возьму твою машину, ты не против?

– Зачем?

– Ну, во-первых, нужно купить продукты – они у нас заканчиваются, а во вторых, мне нужно прикупить кое-какие вещички…

Вернон прибывал в добродушном настроении. Лето в этом году, по его мироощущению, шло просто замечательно. Дела в фирме «Груннингс» шли в гору, заказы на дрели росли, как на дрожжах. И не было замечено никаких ненормальных людишек в плащах, никаких экстравагантных штучек от его ненормального племянника, и даже аномальная жара для Англии не портила его благодушного состояние души.

– Как скажешь, дорогая, – кивнул Вернон, тряхнув вторым подбородком. Он мог бы и сам свозить жену, но услышав про «кое-какие вещички» дал согласие Петунии. У него не было никакого желания слоняться за женой, когда она выбирала и примеряла свои вещички.

– Мальчик, ты пойдешь со мной, – строго, сказала Петуния, бросив на Гарри короткий взгляд.

Поттер встрепенулся, когда услышал, что говорят о нем. Он с подозрением уставился на тётю, чувствую в душе нарастающее волнение.

На молчаливый вопрос Вернона, Петуния пренебрежительно повела плечами и ответила:

– Он поможет мне с сумками.

Гарри прищурил ярко-зелёные глаза. Его подозрения подтвердились.

Дурсли-старший повернул свое грузное тело в сторону племянника.

– Слушай сюда, парень, ты поможешь своей тёте и будешь слушаться её беспрекословно, – его рыжевато-светлые усы смешно затопорщились, – и что бы никаких фокусов с твоей стороны. Ты меня понял?

– Да, дядя Вернон, – ответил Гарри, мысленно закатывая глаза. Он уже догадался, что его тётка кое-что замыслила, и поход по магазинам был лишь удобным предлогом остаться с ним наедине. Но что бы ни затеяла тетя – это должно быть связано с ним с не самым приличным способом с точки зрения общественной морали.

Весь оставшийся завтрак Гарри задумчиво просидел за столом, пропуская мимо ушей хвалебную болтовню Вернона.

Когда Дурсли закончили завтракать и разошлись по своим делам, Гарри молча подошел к раковине, возле которой стаяла тётя, моя посуду. Петуния удивленно посмотрела на племянника, её губы разомкнулись и тут же сомкнулись, так ничего и не сказав. Тряхнув светлой головой, она отвернулась от Поттера, сделав вид, что не замечет его, и вновь принялась мыть грязную посуду.

За довольно короткое время столовые приборы и посуда были вымыты, и кухня вновь засияла стерильной чистотой.

Хозяйка кухни обратилась властным, нетерпящим возражения тоном к своему племяннику:

– Иди, переоденься во что-нибудь приличное, подождешь меня возле машины.

– Да, тётя Петуния.

Покончив в кухне с делами миссис Дурсли, поднялась в спальню, чтобы приготовиться к предстоящему походу по магазинам, а Гарри поплелся в свою комнату переодеваться.

Гарри стоял, прислонившись к бамперу припаркованной возле гаража машины Вернона, и время от времени оглядывался по сторонам. У него было чувство, что за ним наблюдают, но когда он оглядывался по сторонам – никого не было.

Это чувство, которое щекотала нервы, вызвало у него раздражение и настороженность. Раздражение от того, что за ним кто-то безнаказанно наблюдает, а настороженность, что это могут быть плохие парни, желающие причинить ему вред.

И не было ничего удивительного, что его карманы подозрительно оттопыривали. Он выглядел в своей мешковатой одежде подозрительно и воровато. Многие из соседей увидев его, только пожмут плечами и скажут, мол, Гарри хулиган, что с него взять?

Но тут они будут не правы, он прихватил с собой волшебную палочку и мантию невидимости на всякий пожарный случай. А по опыту Гарри Поттера влипающим во всякие переделки случиться может что угодно, даже если ты этого горячо не хочешь всем своим сердцем.

Подросток раздражённо вздохнул, глянув на старые, побитые временем наручные часы. Он простоял на улице больше получаса, а тётя Петуния так и не появилась, еще немного на этой жаре и он превратиться в поджаренную курицу. Правильно говорил Рон – «женщины могут свести с ума». А в его случаи – угробить.

Со стороны дома послышался щелчок открываемой двери. Гарри облегченно вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону двери.

По дорожке от дома в его сторону стремительной походкой шла тётя Петуния, подол её платья колыхался вокруг бедер, когда она быстро передвигала ножками, цокая каблуками. Невольно у него перехватило дыхание, а в животе все сжалось от нахлынувших чувств. Он застыл, не скрывая своего восхищения, уставившись на родную тётю.

Петуния была одета в приталенное платье с короткими рукавами небесно-голубого покроя и с декоративным лифом, расшитым белым и черным бисером. Пояс был обтянут ремешком, подчеркивая струнную талию. Стройные ноги, обтянутые в чулки телесного цвета, выглядывали из-под подола платья до колен. На ногах черные, изящные туфельки. На плече висела кожаная дамская сумочка. Легкий макияж и розовая помада молодили её и подчеркивали красоту естественной блондинки.

У Гарри складывалась впечатление, что его тётя с каждым днем становилась все красивее и красивее – прямо как по волшебству. И в данный момент он понял, что так и оно есть.

Подойдя к племяннику и окутав его сладким ароматом духов, женщина окинула его оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнула и произнесла:

– Готов?

Гарри сумел только кивнуть, все еще находясь под приятным впечатлением.

– Тогда забирайся в машину.

Через полчаса они прибыли в торговый центр.

По мнению Гарри, тётя должно была броситься в отдел женской одежды, как хищница на свою жертву, но к его немалому удивлению они прошли в подростковый отдел.

Там они купили ему кучу новой одежды, за что Гарри впервые был признателен своей тёте. Целый час он провел под пристальным вниманием сапфировых глаз. В этот момент подросток почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку ягнёнком, по его коже пробегали мурашки, когда Петуния оценивала его подростковое тело вовремя очередной примерки одежды. В это время её синие глаза, выглядывающие из светлой челки, томно блестели, а пухлые, розовые губы чуть улыбались, намекали, что главное блюдо этого дня будет скоро вкушено.

Закончив с делами, Петуния, взяв его за руку, повела в женский отдел. Не так он себе представлял поход в торговый центр.

Тётя привела его в царство нижнего белья для молодых принцесс и статных королев. Повсюду висело и лежало вычурное нижнее бельё для дам: красное, черное, белое, кружевное и прозрачное. Гарри сразу понял, что здесь ему не место, и его щеки стали покрываться предательским румянцем, когда его взгляд натыкался ну ту или иную пикантную вещь. Что ещё хуже, миссис Дурсли бессовестно спрашивала его мнения, идет ли ей то или иное белье, когда она выбирала нижнюю одежду, не считаясь чувствами племянника. С каждым вопросом он краснел и смущался, не зная, что ответить, ведь для его неискушённого взгляда – все было великолепно. Редкие покупательницы проходили, что-то разглядывали и покупали понравившиеся вещи, и недоумённо бросали на мальчика осуждающий взгляд: «Парень, что ты здесь делаешь?». В эти моменты Поттер чувствовал, как погружается в пучины стыда, ему хотелось спрятаться, провалиться сквозь землю, или убежать, как последний трус, замарав репутацию юного мужчины. Но как достойный представитель факультета Гриффиндора, он стоически терпел стыд и смущение, понимая, что скоро пытка закончится и можно будет расслабиться. Как он был неправ.

Прикупив новые вещички, Петуния всучила пакет с покупками в руки Поттера, и потянула его за руку куда-то вглубь отдела, постоянно вертя головой по сторонам, ища что-то понятное только ей.

Они прошили в самый дальний угол торгового центра. Тут продавались различного вида платья. Но ни продавщицы, ни консультанта в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Очевидно, из-за аномально летней жары многие люди предпочитали отсиживаться дома, чем ходить за покупками. Вот и они куда-то запропастились.

Вновь воровато оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках свидетелей, Петуния потащила племянника в примерочную кабинку. Гарри, как послушай пёс своей хозяйки последовал за ней, зная, что чему быть, того не миновать.

Затолкав подростка в комнатку и закрыв за собой дверь на замок, женщины стремительно развернулась, жадно притянула к себе племянника и обоняла руками за шею, повиснув на нем. Её мягкие розовые губы нашли губы Гарри, сливаясь с ним в запретном для любой семьи поцелуе.

Гарри на пару секунд оторопел от напора женщины, но быстро справился с временным замешательством и стал активно отвечать на поцелуй, лаская языком медовые губы тёти Петуния. Потом его язык жадно раздвинул пухлые губы, скользнул в рот тёти, требуя внимания от неё. Их языки спелись в танце страсти, обмениваясь слюной родственников.

Петуния застонала в рот племянника от получаемого удовольствия. Внизу живота стал пробуждаться томный вулкан страсти – она неловко потеряла ноги друг об друга, чувствую влагу и тепло _там_.

Ладони Поттера скользнули по спине, обняв Петунию, словно родную мать, потом сомкнулись на попе. Его пальцы утопали в мягких, упругих полушариях, обтянутых тканью платья. Его пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались на пухлых округлостях, вызывая очередной стон женщины. Член в трусах встал, как каменное копье, норовя порвать хлипкую преграду и атаковать желанного противника.

Обнимаясь и самозабвенно целуясь, парочка не понимала, что их могут услышать и прервать, получив на свою голову кучу неприятностей. Но в данный момент им было плевать на правила – они наслаждались друг другом.

Оторвавшись от племянника и облизав губы, Петуния заглянула в его ярко-зеленые глаза – так сильно похожие на глаза Лили, положила обе руки на плечи подростка, и строгим голосом произнесла, надавливая на плечи:

– Милый, поласкай тётю.

Смотря в сапфировые глаза тёти, Гарри оторопел от такой просьбы и ели устоял на ногах. Нет, не просьбы, а скорее приказа. Конечно, он не был дураком и сразу сообразил, чего от него хочет тётя Петуния. Ни раз и не два, в компании друзей в общежитие Хогвартса они обсуждали достоинства девушек, ведьмочек из журнала «PlayWitch» и в этих разговорах проскальзывали темы об «этом» – то, чего от него хотела женщина. Он приблизительно представлял себе механику работы языком, но никогда не думал, что в действительности предаться заниматься этим. Если кто-то из его друзей узнает об этом – ему конец, не говоря уже о порушенной репутации и всеобщем порицание из-за связи с родной тетушкой.

– Н-но, – пролепетал Гарри, не видя выхода и не зная, что ответить.

– Давай, Гарри, порадуй тётушку. – Интонация голоса Петунии не была строгой, как в прошлый запрос, а нежной, словно бархат. Но это нежность таила в себе опасность, словно яд, подмешанный в вино.

Когда племянник продолжал медлить, острые ногти миссис Дурсли впились в плоть, а ладони сильнее надавили на плечи, требуя немедленного исполнения приказа.

И Поттер сдался, понимая, что отвертеться не получиться, и отказ тёте может выйти ему боком с непредсказуемыми последствиями.

Гарри покорно опустился на колени, просунув голову под подол платья. Перед его глазами предстали стройные ноги, обтянутые чулками. Чуть выше был пикантный треугольник, спрятанный за шелковыми стрингами бежевого цвета.

У Поттера пересохло горло, и он судорожно сглотнул слюну. Нервничая, он положил руки на ноги и стал гладить их, словно заворожённый, чувствуя под пальцами необычно гладкую поверхность материи. Ощущения были необычными. Опомнившись, Гарри протянул руки выше, зацепил пальцами лямку трусиков и медленно потянул стринги вниз, оголяя нежный цветок Петунии.

Перед взором предстал тётин бутон – мягкий светлый пушок покрывал два пухлых валика, между которыми сочился женский сок. Ноздри Гарри уловили мускусный запах. Он не вызывал у него отвращения, но и особого восторга тоже.

Придвинув лицо к заветному разрезу, он прошелся шершавым языком между мягких половых губ, вызвав гамму положительных чувств и сдавленный вздох у Петунии.

– Давай, Гарри, вот так, поработай языком, – прошептала Петуния, томно закрыв глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу.

Это был новый опыт в её жизни – еще никто и никогда там ей не лизал. Талантливый язык мальчишки её восхитил. Она задрала платье, положила руки на голову Гарри, начав ласково поглаживать пальчиками вихрастые волосы, поощряя его, чтобы он продолжил, и чуть раздвинула ноги в сторону, чтобы ему было удобнее работать языком.

Язык Поттера заскользил по влажной писечке Петунии все увереннее и увереннее, набираясь нового опыта. Петунии не оставалась в долгу и предсказуемо стонала сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Её стоны льстили его ушам, и в душе Гарри стала зарождаться гордость за свое умения угодить взрослой женщине.

Гарри заскользил языком по нежным, склизким от соков лепесткам, потом провалился в узкую дырочку, которая пряталась чуть ниже за половыми губами. Петуния взбрыкнула ногами, зажав голову между бедер. Поттер понял, что идет по правильному направлению. Он свернул язык в трубочку и змейкой скользнул во влажную пещерку, трахая её, потом заново скользнул меж скользких валиков, причмокивая губами кислый сок. Новый прием поднял уровень наслаждения.

Петуния блаженно прижалась спиной к стене комнатки. Её глаза были закрыты, угольно-черные ресницы трепетали, а грудь тяжело вздымалась, выдыхая из уст тяжелое хриплое дыхание. Она уже не могла твердо стоять на ногах, а только получать удовольствие, даримое Поттером.

Подросток продолжал ублажать тётю, умело чередуя приемы скольжения по лепесткам и бурением языка в дырочку. Вспомнив, что он когда-то прочитал про один прием в журнале «PlayWitch», Гарри тут же применил его на женщине, отчего та чуть не свалилась на спину от переполнявших её чувств, которые остро ударили, словно электрический заряд по нервам от маленькой пуговки.

Его язык скользнул выше половых губ, найдя волшебную кнопочку, запрятанную под мясистым капюшоном. Тётя тут же взывала, когда Гарри коснулся кончиком языка чувствительного клитора, а потом засосал его губами.

– Да, да, не останавливайся, – стонала Петуния, словно в бреду мотая головой.

Её прическа растрепалась, щеки покрылись малиновым румянцем, а губы распухли от покусываний.

С каждым мгновением, Гарри приближал Петунию к оргазму. Его язык скользил по пизде, словно рыба в воде, то проникая в узкую дырочку, то порхая по волшебной кнопочке, то просто между лепестков продлевая удовольствие. Внизу живота женщины разгоралось пламя наслаждения, по телу пробегали мурашки, её киска полыхала развратом, источая жар, и непристойно хлюпала влагой под устами племянника.

Когда Гарри в очередной раз прошелся по её шишечке, и её натянутые, словно струна нервы взывали и оборвались, послав по телу раскаленную волну блаженства, смывающую остатки разуму и оставляя после себя звенящую в голове пустоту.

– _А-а-а-а,_ – простонала во весь голос Петуния. Её пальцы рук жестко схватили голову подростка за волосы, ткнув его мордашку в скользкий разрез.

Её ноги автоматически сжалились, запирая голову племянника в капкан, искусанные губы выдохнули гортанный стон наслаждения, который многократно отразился от стен маленькой примерочной кабинки.

Гарри почувствовал, как ему в рот хлынул поток жидкости. Сначала он подумал, что тётя Петуния описалась, но почувствовав вкус на языке, он понял, что она просто кончила.

Когда тётя Петуния оклемалась от устного оргазма, Гарри смог высвободиться из плена крепких бедер. Его лицо раскраснелось, а губы и щеки блестели влагой и секрециями влагалища женщины. Он устало оперся об стену, потирая руками занемевшие колени от непривычной позы, и осуждающе посмотрел на тетю, которая чуть не придушила его своим бедрами.

– Вы, чуть меня не придушили.

– Прости, – виновато, ответила женщина, смущенно отведя глаза в сторону.

В комнатке повисла неловкая тишина.

– На вот, возьми. – Петуния достала из сумочки платок.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Гарри.

Вытирая влажные щеки от жидкости со специфическим запахом, Гарри замер, когда услышал звонкий голос молодой женщины.

Потом послышался смех.

Поттер и миссис Дурсли одновременно переглянулись.

Петуния быстро натянула трусики, разгладила платье и повернулась к зеркалу, поправляя сбившуюся прическу.

Гарри отчаянно оглядел комнатку, ища выход из щекотливой ситуации. И мысленно придя к какому-то выводу, успокоился.

Приведя себя в порядок, женщина наклонилась к племяннику и зашептала в ухо, послав по коже мальчика мурашки:

– Выходим, и сделаем вид, что ничего не случилась.

– Но, подождите…

– Взгляд только вперед…

– Да, подож…

– Спина прямая…

Племянник прервал её, стремительно поцеловав в розовые губы. Петуния затихла.

Оторвавшись от медовых губ и заглянув в синие, словно чисто небо глаза, Гарри быстро произнес:

– У меня есть план. Вы спокойно выходите и идете к машине, а я пойду сразу после вас, но дверь оставьте открытой, чтобы я смог выйти незамеченным.

– Но как?

– Я надену вот эту вещь. Меня не увидят.

И в подтверждение своих слов, он вытащил из кармана серебристую ткань, начав её разворачивать.

Петуния невольно ахнула, когда племянник исчез прямо перед её глазами.

– Вот так. – Его улыбающееся лицо показалось из-под капюшона мантии невидимости.

– Хорошо, – выдавила Петуния, поджав губы и зло сверкнув глазами. Не любила она вот такие волшебные сюрпризы…

Петуния вышла из маленькой примерочной, предусмотрительно оставив дверь открытой для племянника.

Возле стойки с платьями стояли две молодые женщины: одна тёмненькая, другая светленькая. Увидев выходящую женщину, они обе заулыбались. Нет, не приветливо, как положено вежливым сотрудницам, а ехидно с озорным блеском в глазах.

Миссис Дурсли прошла возле них с гордо поднятой головой.

Взор обоих женщин был прикован к двери. Шли секунды, но из комнатки так никто и не вышел. Одна из них даже заглянула внутрь, но кроме пустоты и специфического запаха ничего не обнаружила. Пожав плечами и ухмыльнувшись, она зашушукалась со своей подругой.

Тем временем, Гарри шел вслед за Петунией, скрываясь под мантией невидимости. Взгляд его был прикован к пухлой попке, соблазнительной обтянутой платьем. Совмещать два действо было трудно – следить за филейной частью и осторожно шагать, не издавая шума, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания. Но у него получалась. Годы тренировок шатания по ночному в Хогвартсу сказывались.

В трусах нестерпимо горело. Его член стаял, как каменный, неудобно оттопыривая джинсы. Ему нужно высвободить напряжение, а виляющая перед его глазами попа только ухудшала положение.

Дойдя до парковки, Гарри краем глаза заметил, как какой-то подозрительный тип вышел из-за угла и стремительным шагом шел в сторону тёти Петунии. Находясь под мантией невидимости, подросток почувствовал, как в душе нарастает нехорошее предчувствие. Он прищурился и запустил руку в карман, нащупывая палочку.

Подозрительный тип приближался все ближе. Одет он был странно. Словно новогодняя ёлка, из сочетания разномастных стилей одежды, словно он не умел правильно одеваться или не знал как. Не знал…

Поттер увидел, как мутный тип приблизился сзади к тете Петунии, которая ничего не подозревая возились, открывая дверь машины. Тип запустил в карман пятерню и выхватил длинный продолговатый предмет. Волшебная палочка!

По нервам обожгло, и Гарри резко выхватил палочку, кастуя заклинание:

– Ступефай!

Оранжевый сгусток ошеломляющей магии ударил в спину волшебника, отправив того в долгий нокдаун. Подозрительный тип, который как оказался, был магом, ничего не смог предпринят из-за неожиданного для него нападения.

Подбежав к телу, Гарри откинул палочку типа в сторону и закатал правый рукав незадачливого мага. На запястье была темная метка – извивающаяся черная змея. Это был Пожиратель Смерти.

– Что случилось, – подбежала тётя Петуния, услышав позади себя крик племянника, – кто это?

– Пожиратель, – сплюнул Гарри.

– Кто?

– Потом расскажу, нам надо убираться отсюда.

– Он вернулся? – Петуния побледнела, услышав рассказ племянника, и сильнее сжала руль автомобиля.

– Да.

Петуния надолго замолчала, ведя машину.

В открытое окошко автомобиля влетела сова, сбросив на колени Гарри запечатанное письмо из пергамента, на прощание, ухнув, она улетела.

Прочитав письмо, Поттер сжал губы и скомкал пергамент в ненависти.

Петуния, ушедшая в себя, ничего не замечала вокруг. А только сосредоточенно вела автомобиль.

Через некоторое время, прилетало еще два письма друг за другом с непродолжительным интервалом времени. Прочитав их и придя к какому-то выводу, парень успокоился и расслабленно облокотился об спинку сиденья.

Как оказалось, два первых письма были от Министерства Магии, а третье от Дамблдора. Через неделю его ждало дисциплинарное слушание…

Заскочив по пути в продуктовый магазин, Петуния и племянник приехали домой.

Дом встретил их тишиной.

Только записка, пришлёпнутая к дверце холодильника, говорила, что дядя Вернон и Дадли ушли на бокс, и вернуться поздно вечером.

Петуния уже переоделась, и сидела в зале в зале, смотря телевизор.

Гарри выпил стакан холодной воды, чтобы смыть кислый вкус во рту, и отправился совершить свое грязное дело.

Для Гарри – это был шанс. Шанс сбросить накопившееся за день напряжение и отомстить за пережитое утром унижение.

Не смотря на инцидент с пожирателем, всепоглощающая похоть окутала мысли Поттера. Похоть, словно туман, обволокла голову Гарри, подчиняя себе, и выветривая из мозга ясные мысли.

Гарри, как зомби поплелся в зал с улыбочкой полной похоти. Его ярко-зеленые глаза мерцали предвкушением, словно он был львом, охотящимся за зайца. А львы всегда полностью отдаются охоте, даже если это всего лишь заяц.

Поттер набросился на Петунию, сидящую на диване и одетую в халат после похода. Она испуганно пискнула, но не стала сопротивляться, понимая, что Гарри имеет право на домогательство.

Подмяв под себя нежное тело, Гарри поцеловал ключицу женщину, чем заслужил ободрительный стон. Его жаркие губы прошли по длинной нежной шее, оставляя после себя влажный след. Найдя языком пульсирующую вену, он с чмоканьем засосал её, пометив нежную кожу алым следом.

– _А-х-х-х_, – выдохнула женщина, млея от ласки.

Оторвавшись на мгновение, Поттер приподнялся, стаскивая с себя футболку. И вновь прильнул к Петунии. Его губы накрыли пухлые, медовые губы женщины. Они целовались, словно влюблённая пара, щедра обмениваясь слюной. Их языки сплелись, как два мотылька нашедших друг друга во тьме.

Петуния закрыла синие очи, с наслаждением принимая ласки племянника. Её угольно-черные ресницы взволнованно затрепетали, когда Гарри засосал мочку её уха.

Отвлекшись от тёти, Гарри стянул джинсы, потом трусы, став полностью голым. Его член с разбухшей головкой гордо стоял и пульсировал под напором крови.

Гарри развязал халат Петунии и отбросил его в сторону. Женщина предстала перед ним в тех же бежевых трусиках, но без лифчика. Её соски на яблочках набухли, как спелые сочные вишенки.

Лежа на диване, Петуния улыбнулась племяннику, глядя в глаза, и соблазнительно потерла длинные ноги друг об друга, сознательно постегивая аппетит голодного зверя.

Зарычав, как голодный зверь, Поттер аккуратно подхватил и перевернул женщину на живот поперёк дивана. Потом подтянул её ноги, поставив её на корточки. Перед ним престала белая попка в форе сердечка – две пухлые половинки, разделяемые полоской ткани стринг. Петуния оглянулась через плечо и вильнула попой, мол, чего ты ждешь.

Сглотнув в предвкушение слюну, Гарри положил руку на попку и слегка сжал её, чувствую мягкую, голую на ощупь плоть.

Раздался положительный стон Петунии. Ей явно нравилось внимание к её пятой точке.

Племянник немного поиграл с попой тёти: мня, сжимая, тиская упругие глобусы. Петуния стонала и попискивала, когда Гарри играл с её попой, как ребенок, увлёкшийся чем-то новым.

Наигравшись, Гарри решил приступить к самому главному. Зацепив пальцами трусики, он опустил их до колен, оголяя попу. Между двух половинок виднелось морщинистое коричневое колечко. Чуть снизу два пухлых и блестящих от соков валика с легким пушком.

Поттер облизал губы, чувствуя, как сердце в груди забилось сильнее.

Гарри пристроился сзади, наводя на цель рукой набухшую головку пениса. Член уперся во влажную дырочку, а потом медленно, как в замедленной сьёмке, раздвинул лепестки бутона, и миллиметр за миллиметром проник в скользкую пещерку.

– Ах, – выдохнула Петуния и выгнула дугой спину, как кошечка.

– Ум-м, – вторил её Гарри.

Член вошел на треть и остановился. Гарри почувствовал в паху удовольствие. Его пенис был сжат со всех сторон мягкой, теплой плотью, словно надетая на руку резиновая перчатка.

Племянник положил руки на бедра и медленно сделал ход назад, не вытаскивая полностью член из пизды, а потом снова вошел, скользя уже чуть глубже. Гарри задвигал бедрам, скользя туда-сюда, проникая в скользкую пещерку. Ритм наладился, и Поттер проникал все глубже и глубже, лаская чувствительные мышцы влагалища женщины.

_«Боже, как он хорош, – думала Петуния, и непристойно застонала под толчками племянника»._

Она подмахивала бедрами, стараясь насадиться на кол, как можно глубже и лучше, чтобы задеть приятные места в похотливой дырочке. Снизу живота разливался жар, как от жерла вулкана, готового извергнуться.

Петуния стонала в голос и извивалась телом под ритмичные толчки племянника. По её кожи пробегали мурашки.

«Скоро, _– думала женщина, – скоро я снова кончу»_

Своей писькой, она чувствовала, как Гарри скользит в ней, раздвигая колечки напряженных мышц. Он ловко скользил в ней, с чавканьем входя в узкую, как у юной школьницы дырочку.

Он стен отражались шлепки голой плоти. В комнате запахло развратом. Не выключенный экран телевизора что-то бубнил, в то время как родные тётя и племянник предавались греховной любви.

Его размеренные движения бедрами, дарили наслаждение Петунии – она скулила, как сучка, и извивалась, виляя попкой. Гарри замедлял движения, то ускорял, плывя на волнах наслаждения. Его яйца больно шлепались об клитор Петунии, отчего та каждый раз вздрагивала и поскуливала, как побитая сучка.

Шли минуты, Гарри глубоко вкачивал в Петунию. Под мощными толчками, голова женщины ударялась об спинку дивана.

Чувствую приближение оргазма, Гарри задвигался быстрее, вколачивая как отбойный молоток. По нервам прошлась жгучая волна от паха до головы, даря блаженное высвобождение. В его глазах все побелело на время, ослепнув от кайфа.

– М-м-м, – зарычал Гарри.

Распухшая головка проскользила по сжатым мышцам влагалища и уперлась в матку, яйца полные спермы, извергли длинные струи семени. Некогда поврежденная матка наполнилась живительной и исцеляющей спермой волшебника. По мышцам прошлась приятная истома, смывающая напряжение.

– А-а-а, – застонала Петунии, когда почувствовала, как Гарри наполняет её. Её мышцы живота сжилась от наслаждения, а дырочка запульсировала, втягивая в себя член Гарри, как насос. Её мозг взорвался калейдоскопом красок.

Удовлетворенно выдохнув, Гарри вытащил свой член из жаркой и скользкой пещерки.

Поттер залюбовался видом. Петуния стояла на коленях, выпятив белую попку в виде сердечка, по её бедрам стекал сок и живительная сперма из раскрытой дырочки.

Несмотря на долгожданное высвобождение, инструмент Гарри был бодр и готов к работе.

Чувствую в себе силы, Гарри решительно подхватил на удивление лёгкое тело Петунии, сел на любимый диван Вернона и усадил женщину себе на колени.

Если бы только дядя Вернон знал, чем они заниматься на его любимом диване, то его бы точно хватил удар.

Петуния прижалась к племяннику. И Гарри почувствовал, как яблочки с острыми вишенками уперлись ему в грудь.

Поттер обнял женщину за талию, чувствуя в душе странное чувство – щемящую нежность, которую можно испытывать только к любимой, матери, дочери или родной тете…

Это чувство было для него новым. Ничего подобно до этого он не испытывал. И Гарри хотел полностью понять – что значить любить, и полностью погрузиться в океан новых ощущений. Даже если это было неправильно и аморально. Ему было уже плевать. Вкусив сладкий плод – он уже не отступиться.

Петунию поцеловала родного племянника, как родного сына с нежным трепетом. Её щеки покрылись румянцем, а слипшиеся пряди светлых волос прилипли к лицу.

Сидя на коленях племянника, Петуния чувствовал, как мощный ствол упирается её в ягодицы. Её сердце затрепетало – она хотела еще.

Синие глаза, как чистый сапфир, томно блеснули, а ресницы взволнованно затрепетали. Женщины улыбнулась так, как только могла улыбнуться развратная кобыла.

Петуния провела коготком по твердому прессу племянника, вызвав у него массу положительных чувств. Затем её рука рыбкой скользнула ниже. Она приподняла раздвинутые бедра, и схватила рукой могучее мужество с выпуклыми рельефами вен и с разбухшей фиолетовой головкой.

Гарри выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы. Он был еще чувствителен, но был рад пальчикам тёти.

Мокрый член от спермы и соков женщины заскользил в руке миссис Дурсли.

Петуния направила пенис в дырочку, и опустилась бедрами, насаживаясь на кол любви до самого дна.

Подросток чертыхнулся, когда он вошел чувствительной головкой в жаркое лоно, плотно обхватившее его со всех сторон.

– _М-м-м_, – невольно простонала миссис Дурсли. Новый угол атаки привнес новые для неё ощущения.

Покрутив попкой и удобно устроившись, она положила руки на плечи племянника, и стала приподниматься, скользя на штыре Поттера, размеренно, как нефтяная качалка.

Гарри сжал зубы и впился пальцами в нежную кожу талии женщины, когда по нервам обожгло. Боль и наслаждение смешались воедино, образуя странный коктейль.

Поттер закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана, наслаждаясь, как его член входит в письку Петунии, раздвигает головкой эластичные мышцы. Ему было очень хорошо и приятно. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим всю жизнь.

– Да, да, да! – Петуния стонала и размахивала головой и стороны в сторону, качаясь на волнах, как кораблик.

Она текла, как сучка. Выделения рекой стекали по бедрам из мокрой дырки. На дорогом диване образовалась грязная лужица от спермы Гарри и соков тёти Петунии. Но ей было плевать. Потная и разгорячённая – она все прыгала и прыгала, остервенело насаживаясь. Вулкан чувств бурлил в неё и готов был вот-вот извергнуться.

Пизда Петунии чавкала, когда лепестки впускали в себя головку, и чмокала, когда головка почти выходила из пещерки.

Гарри пожил руки на женские выпуклые конусы и стал их осторожно мять. Его пальчики затеребили соски, которые стояли торчком.

Петуния особенно громко простонала, когда Гарри раздразнил её чувствительные сосочки, и она выгнула спину дугой, как кошка, закинув голову назад. Не смотря на это, а она двигалась, шлепая бедрами, издавая устами развратный звук.

Внизу живота, пламя разгоралось все ярче и ярче, и оно, наконец, выплеснулось наружу.

– _А-а-а,__–_ гортанна, простонала тётя Гарри. Нестерпимая волна жара прошлась по нервам. Её мышцы больно сжались вокруг члена Гарри, стискивая его со всех сторон, словно тиски. Пизда исторгла жидкость и сильнее зачавкала.

Гарри сжал зубы, терпя боль и наслаждение.

Петуния и не думала останавливаться, на доли мгновений она замерла, получая разрядку, а затем вновь продолжила трахатся с уже так любимым племянником.

Гарри терпел – темное жерло засасывало его член. Узкое и склизкое нечто скользило по его фаллосу. Все его внимание было приковано к паху – центру наслаждений.

Петуния скакала на племяннике, как наездница в течение нескольких минут. Она словно бы обкатывала жеребца, проверяя его на выносливость.

А он и не думал пока кончать. После первого оргазма – второй контакт всегда длительнее по времени первого.

_«Три, – подумала Петуния и застонала _–_ её мышцы сжались, и расслабилась, послав по нервам горячую волну наслаждения»._

Она снова кончила на твердом, как сталь члене подростка.

Петуния устало облокотилась об Поттера, положив голову на его плечо. Их голые груди соприкоснулись.

Гарри обнял женщину, притянув её к себе, и задвигал бедрами. Совершая короткие толчки, его член продвигался в пещерке, как отбойный молоток.

Петуния томно и устало сопела в ухо племянника, получая наслаждение. Их голые, потные груди скользили друг против друга. Их соски терлись друг об друга, вызывая у обоих массу приятных чувств.

Миссис Дурсли подняла голову и поцеловала Гарри со всей возможной страстью. Её язычок скользнул в рот, и запорхал вокруг языка подростка.

Отдохнув, она задвигала бедрами, насаживаясь на копье. Их движения были синхронны – они сношались, как кролики в брачный сезон.

Племянник обхватил попу за приятные выпуклости, и стал насаживать Петунию на свой член и одновременно двигать бедрами.

Женщина оторвалась ото рта племянника, оставляя полоску слюны, соединившие их рты и гортанно застонала, когда племянник остервенело, задвигался в ней. Её внутренности письки горели жаром, и она чувствовала, что скоро не выдержит такого темпа и отключиться.

Гарри чувствовал напряжение в яйцах – то самое чувство скорого приближения оргазма.

Целуя тётю, он замычал в её рот. Его мышцы резко напряглись и расслабились. Но нервам ударила жгучая волна наслаждения, оставив в голове звенящую пустоту. Поттер прибывал в нирване. Член, стоящий колом изверг сперму в письку женщины, затопив её до самых краев. Миллионы сперматозоидов стремились к яйцеклетке.

_«Четыре, – подумала женщина, когда почувствовала, как её матка заполняется семенем Поттера»._

Петуния затряслась всем телом, и резко сжала руки и бедра. Нервы обожгло приятной истомой. Она запрокинула голову назад и закричала. Её киска конвульсивно сжалась вокруг бойца Гарри, пытаясь выдоить, как доярка последи капли живительного сока.

– Уф, – выдохнул Гарри, переводя дыхание. Его боец, который был еще в мокрой пещерке, стал сокращаться в размере.

– _М-м-м_, – промурлыкала Петунии, греясь в лучах оргазма. Она прижалась к груди племянника, как любовница к любовнику.

Секунды шли, таяли минуты – любовники лежали на диване, прижавшись, не пытаясь расцепиться. В комнате пахло сексом и развратом.

Через некоторое время, Петуния выскользнула из объятий Гарри.

– Гарри, вставай и прими душ, – сказала Петуния.

Подросток в восхищение уставился на голую тетю, разглядывая её приятные выпуклости. Он почувствовал шевеление в чреслах.

– Что один? – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Да, один, – процедила Петуния и зло сверкнула синими глазами, – мне тут еще надо убрать беспорядок.

Гарри не стал спорить, и быстро собрав вещички, умотал в душ, по пути мысленно закатив глаза. Тётя Петуния остаётся тётей Петунией.

Женщина всплеснула руками, быстро оценив беспорядок – нужно избавиться от подозрительных пятен на диване и проветрить зал от посторонних запахов.


	6. Chapter 6

После похода тёти Петунии и племянника в торговый центр прошло несколько дней.

За это время они успели перепехнуться несколько раз.

Когда ночью все в доме спали, Петуния, как и в прошлый раз, прокралась к нему в комнату тихо, как кошка. Одетая в полупрозрачную сорочку на голое тело – она была неотразима. Они занимались запрещенной любовью в его маленькой комнате под тусклым светом луны и уличных фонарей. А когда все заканчивалось, разгорячённые и потные после секса, они обнимались, лежа на маленькой постели Гарри, пока тётя Петунию молча не уходила. Впрочем, она всегда мало что говорила.

Один раз это было и в ванной комнате. Пока обитатели дома были заняты своими делами, Петуния, прислонившись руками о стиральную машину с задранной юбкой и выпяченной попкой, восторженно охала под толчки племянника, стоявшего позади неё. В такие моменты на грани фола – это всегда происходило бурно и быстро.

Было это и в гараже Вернона среди инструментов и всякого хлама. После этого, Петуния презрительно высказалась, что среди этой _грязи_ – они были похожи на совокупляющихся свиней.

Тогда Гарри подумал: «Что может хуже того, что они уже делают?».

Сегодня был понедельник.

Гарри лежал на кровати, подставив под одну руку голову, в другой руке держал письмо. В который уже раз он перечитывал это письмо, принесенное утром почтовой совой. Полученное послание было от профессора Дамблдора. Содержание письма было явно не двусмысленным и чётко гласило, что завтра за ним придут, чтобы переправит его в безопасное место. Кто и куда не известно.

После прочтения письма в его душе поселилось смятение. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть дом дядя Вернона, и узнать что, черт побери, происходит в магическом мире. А с другой стороны, он хотел остаться как можно дольше с тётей Петунией.

Судьба как будто смеялась над ним. Тётя Петунию – сестра его матери растлила и развратила его. А в ответ он испытывал к ней благодарность и чувство, которое можно было описать как нежность. Смешно! Чертовы подростковые гормоны.

Гарри скомкал пергамент письма и выкинул в мусорное ведро. Он раздраженно вздохнул. Ему было скучно до безобразия. Сундук с собранными вещами лежал у изголовья кровати, дожидаясь своего часа. Полный энергии подросток не знал, чем заняться.

Свесив ноги с постели, он сел на краешек кровати и задумчиво уставился на пол.

Ему было известно: что его кузен Дадли со своей бандой хулиганов ушел в местный парк – терроризировать малышню, а дядя Вернон, как всегда был на работе с самого утра.

Так что сейчас ему ничто не мешало навестить _дорогую_ тетю Петунию.

Гарри весело улыбнулся, но улыбку тут же, как ветром снесло.

Он знал, что тёте с утра нездоровиться. Просыпаясь утром, Гарри услышал, как Петунию шумно освободила содержание своего желудка в ванной комнате. А чуть позже за завтраком он увидел, как она осунулась и выглядела бледной, как поганка.

Взлохматив свои волосы, он решительно встал, направившись в супружескую спальню, в которой лежала больная тётя. Гарри хотел убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

Гарри вошел в спальню, тихо отворив дверь, и увидел Петунию, которая лежала на боку, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, словно маленький ребенок.

– Тётя Петунию, с вами все хорошо? – спросил Гарри, желая убедиться, что с ней все порядке.

Тишина.

– Может вам что-то нужно? – вновь спросил Поттер.

Петунию так и не ответила. Гарри подошел вплотную к кровати и увидел, как женщина мирно посапывала во сне, напоминая ему сиротливого котёнка.

Чувствую в душе щемящую нежность, которая нарастала с каждым мгновением, он нерешительно потоптался возле кровати, а потом залез под одеяло и пристроился сзади Петунии. Его руки скользнули вокруг её живота, нежно притянув к себе теплое, упругое тело тёти. Она пошевелилась в его руках и что-то невнятно пробормотала во сне, но не проснулась, продолжая дальше спать. Гарри уткнулся носом в шелковистые светлые волосы, пахнущие жасмином.

Поттер держал Петуния в объятиях в течение нескольких минут. Чувствую в руках мягкое, теплое тело, сердце в груди Гарри взволнованно забилось, как во время пробежки, а к паху прильнула кровь – член в его трусах стал оживать, наливаясь силой, становясь все тверже и тверже. Невольно он двинул бердами вперед. Его пенис прошёлся между двух пухлых половинок, защищённых шёлковым белым халатом, который едва прикрывал соблазнительные бедра. По нервам от паха до головы Гарри прошлась приятная волна наслаждения.

– _М-м-м, –_ пробормотала во сне Петуния, шевельнув попой назад.

Мужество Гарри, налившись силой, обрело каменную твердость, больно оттопырив шорты. Похоть разлилась по его телу, подавляя разум и освобождая животные инстинкты. И его руки обрели свою собственную волю, как будто они больше не принадлежали ему. Они скользнули под халат, став мягко натирать плоский животик женщины. Он чувствовал пальцами мягкую шелковистую кожу женщины.

Не переставая ласкать руками тётю, он двигал бедрами, каждый раз упираясь членом в мягкую попу женщины.

Немного отодвинувшись от неё, Гарри убрал волосы с шеи Петунии и поцеловал мягкую теплую кожу.

– М-м-м, – зашептала Петунию.

Гарри уже не знал, спит она или приотворяется.

Губы подростка скользили по коже, оставляя после себя мокрый слюнявый след. Потом его губы сомкнулись на пульсирующей вене и засосали её. Миссис Дурсли шумно вздохнула.

Во сне Петунию чувствовала, как кто-то её обнимает и толкает чем-то твердым и мощным в попу. Просыпаясь, она сначала подумала, что это Вернон наконец-то решил исполнить свой супружеский долг, но размер явно не совпадал, и к тому же, муж уже давно не прикасался к ней, и по времени он должен быть на работе. И окончательно сбросив пелену сна, она удивлённо поняла – это племянник, третья своим членом об её попу. Кто же если не он?

Недомогание, которое Петуния чувствовала с утра, и уже не в первый день, как рукой сняло. Она точно не знала в чем причина. Логически, женщина думала, что она отравилось, но тогда и другие члены семьи тоже бы заболели. Ведь все они питаются одинаковой пищей, приготовленной её руками. Тогда в глубине её женского сердца зародилось подозрение. Подозрение, которое она не хотела признавать всем своим существом. Ведь это было так неправильно. Противоестественно. Невозможно.

«Паршивец, – подумала она, и невольно выдохнула, когда теплые губы коснулись её кожи, послав по телу приятные мурашки».

Её сердце забилось сильнее, а между ног стало намокать.

Гарри оголил плечо Петунии. Потом поцеловал бархатную на ощупь кожу жаркими губами. Из уст женщины вырвался одобрительный стон наслаждения, который пронесся по комнате. Затем вновь перешел к шее, оставляя жаркие, влажные поцелуи, а потом несколько раз лизнул за ушком.

Его губы смокнулись вокруг мочки ушка, засосов его, как леденец. Гарри теребил языком и посасывал губами мочку уха, как конфетку, издавая шумные причмокивающие звуки.

Рука подростка змейкой скользнула через разрез халата. Ладонь нащупала мягкую выпуклость размером со спелое яблоко. Пальцы руки нежно сжались вокруг упругой теплой плоти, мягко утопая в молочной железе.

– _О-о-о, –_ застонала Петуния, когда Гарри нежно сжал её грудь и стал аккуратно мять, словно тесто для пирога.

Поттера нащупал твердую вишенку на груди женщины, и нажал на неё подушечкой пальца, как на кнопку дверного звонка.

Мистер Поттер не был разочарован.

– _О-о-о, –_ голос тёти Петунии прозвенел по общей спальни супругов Дурсли. Звук был словно завораживающая музыка для ушей Гарри. Он снова нажал на кнопку звонка.

– _О-о-о._

Пальчики теребили, сжимали, нежно скручивали твердые сосочки на груди женщины. Та стонала и извивалась телом на постели, как гибкая змея. Гарри играл с её грудью, как ребенок, получивший новую игрушку.

«Мерзкий мальчишка, – подумала Петуния, когда его руки задрали халат, оголив её зад»

На ней не было трусиков, и она было полностью беззащитна под натиском Гарри.

Её синие, словно чистое безоблачное небо глаза широко раскрылись, когда пальчик Гарри скользнул внутрь, раздвинув нежные лепестки. Мышцы узкого, как у юной девушки влагалища автоматически сжались вокруг пальчика, обхватив его плотно со всех сторон, как тиски.

Засунув пальчик глубоко внутрь Петунии, он осторожно вытащил его – мокрая дырка развратно хлюпнула соком. Потом вновь засунул пальчик, задвинув как можно дальше, и покрутил им внутри по кругу, раздражая чувствительные нервы мышц. Петуния выгнулась дугой, как лук и громко простонала.

Поттер размеренно трахал её пальчиком в течение двух минут. Ей было хорошо – она вовсю текла, как сучка на случке. К первому пальчику присоединился второй, удвоив уровень получаемого наслаждения. Её внутренние мышцы влагалища пульсировали от наслаждения – волны жара исходящие из похотливой киски рекой лились по телу приятной истомой.

Гарри целовал нежную кожу шеи и плеча, и одновременно не забывал трахать Петунию пальцами, скользя внутри скользкой и жаркой дырочке. Она млела под его ласками, чувствую приятные прикосновения. Вулкан внутри живота разгорался, выплескивая жар похоти, который скоро накроет её разум и оставит после себя звенящую пустоту.

– Гарри, пожалуйста, засунь в меня свой член, – произнесла Петуния. Её писька нестерпимо горела, и она хотела, чтобы племянник вошел в неё, утолив нестерпимый зуд между ног, который возник после пробуждения.

– Что, прости? – не расслышал Гарри, увлёкшись ласками, как мастер увлекается своим делом, забывая об окружающем мире.

– Вдуй в меня, черт побери! – разозлилась женщина, повернув голову в его сторону. Её голос был полон едва сдерживаемого желания и злости, а синие глаза горели, как у волчицы властным пламенем.

– А, да, – сказал Гарри, оторвавшись от шеи Петунии. С его зеленых глаз спала мутная пелена, как от властного проклятия.

Поттер быстро засуетился. Он избивался от футболки, шорт и трусов, скинув свою одежду на пол, представ перед Петунией в неглиже со стоящим, как дубинка членом.

Гарри посмотрел на кровать, на которой лежала тётя. Петуния все еще лежала на боку, её светлые волосы цвета спелой пшеницы растрепались на подушке. Одеяло, которое накрывало тело, давно было скинуто, показывая голые бедра и длинные стройные ноги с аккуратными маленькими щиколотками. Она глубоко дышала, выглядя взволнованной и разгорячённой. Её глубокий взгляд, полный сексуального желания требовал немедленного исполнения её требований.

Болезнь тёти Петунии, как ветром сдуло. Он не знал причину её утреннего недомогания и хотел бы знать, в чем дело, но сейчас это не имела никого значения. Его член пульсировал под мощным потоком крови, а грибовидная головка нестерпимо горела, требую входу в пещерку. Гарри шагнул вперед, ближе к своей любовнице – к греховному разврату.

Поттер лёг позади женщины. Петуния выпятила попку, и свободной рукой раздвинула булочку, чтобы племянник смог беспрепятственно войти в неё.

Лежа на боку, Гарри схватил член и приблизил его к сочащейся соками пещерке. Он несколько раз провел членом по пухлым мокрым складкам, чтобы смазать грибовидную головку для легкого проникновения. Когда пенис промок соками женщины, подросток двинул бедрами, оперевшись головкой в крошечное колечко, а потом медленно проник внутрь, входя в узкое и мокрое отверстие.

Петуния ахнула, когда сын младшей сестры проник в неё своим бугристым и теплым стержнем. Не смотря на многочисленные контакты между ними за последний месяц, она все еще не могла привыкнуть к этому ощущению – когда Гарри наполняет её киску своим членом.

Гарри двинул бедрами назад и снова двинул вперед, глубоко входя в пещерку и шлепая лобком об мягкие половинки попы. Он чувствовал, как скользить внутри жаркой трубки, состоящей из мощных кольцевых мышц. Его головка члена горела, трясь об гладкие мышцы письки, и он снова выдвинул и задвинул, совершая поступательные движения.

Племянник трахал Петунию, совершая бедрами размеренные движения. Пизда женщины непристойно чавкала, обволакивая комнату звуком похоти. Петуния стонала и охала под толчками Поттера. Ей было хорошо, и она словно летела, чувствуя в теле невесомость.

– О, да, – простонала женщина, затрепетав ресницами, – поласкай мою грудь, племянничек.

Гарри, как послушный болванчик, положил руку на грудь женщины и стол её мять, сжимая и разжимая ладонь. Его губы вновь скользнули к длинной шеи Петунии, целуя мягкую бархатистую кожу. Поттер не забывал подмахивать бедрами, совершая несколько действия одновременно. За последний месяц он изрядно поднаторел в доставлении блаженства миссис Дурсли.

– О-о-о, молодец, – томно прошептала Петуния, получая наслаждение в то же время в разных местах.

В течение двух минут Поттер скользил в Петунии, одновременно целуя шею и лаская упругую грудь. Тётя стонала и охала, получая удовольствие. Потом он убрал руку от мягкого сокровища и задрал женскую ногу, поднимая ляжку выше.

– _А-х-х, –_ застонала женщина, задрожав всем телом.

Задрав ногу, Гарри увеличил глубину проникновения, от чего Петуния стола получать новые приятные ощущения. Его член стал скользить глубже, задевая головкой пениса шейку матки. Каждый раз, когда он задевал горлышко матки – женщина вздрагивала телом и шипела сквозь зубы, как гремучая змея.

Подросток закрыл свои зеленые глаза, смакуя удовольствие от проникновения в женщину. Искорки наслаждения пробегали по члену от паха, когда его мощный фаллос скользил в мокрой и жаркой дырочке, лаская головкой внутренние ребристые мышцы влагалища. Потом он почувствовал, как с его ртом соприкоснулись теплые, пухлы губы Петунии. Гарри открыл рот, позволяя язычку женщины рыбкой проскользнуть внутрь. Их языки соприкоснулись и затанцевались вокруг друг друга, скользя и извиваясь, как две змейки.

В течение минуты они целовались и трахались, получая друг от друга удовольствие. Им было плевать, что они кровные родственники. Изначально Гарри мучала совесть, что он неправильно поступает, поддавшись на извращенные желания тётушки. Но со временем совесть утихла, уступив месту чистой похоти. Запретное табу стало обыденностью, как повседневная жизнь. А что касается Петунии – она изначально была _ненормальной_, затеявшей всю эту ситуацию.

– _О-о-о, –_ простонала Петуния, оторвавшись от губ Гарри, когда Поттер задел своей головкой члена чувствительный нерв внутри её жаркой и узкой дырочки.

– М-м-м – прогудел Гарри, как паровоз, сжав губы, и ускорился, долбя нежную киску, как отбойный молоток. Его бедра шлепали об мягкую попу женщины, производя неприличный звук.

– Да, да, вот так! – Простонала Петуния. – Еще быстрее, Гарри!

Миссис Дурсли сжала зубы, когда Гарри, как зверь, стал неистово трахать её. Её нежные склизкие внутренности нестерпимо загорели жаром. Еще чуть-чуть, и её накроет теплая волна, сметя последние капли рассудка.

– А-а-а! – закричала Петуния, широко открыв застекленевшие синие глаза. Она кончила – мозг взорвался миллионом красок света. Её тело содрогнулась, а жар внизу живота, разбив плотину, разлился по телу, даря неземное наслаждение. Пещерка конвульсивно сжалась, обхватывая член Гарри со всех сторон, как плотно сжатые тиски.

Гарри выскользнул из неё – щелка издала мокрый чавкающий звук.

Он присел на коленях и посмотрел на тетю. Она лежала на боку – её тело содрогалась от конвульсий и из её уст доносились стоны получаемого оргазма.

Когда Петуния притихла и успокоилась, Гарри подполз к ней и стал стаскивать с неё белый шелковый халат – единственный предмет одежды. Она подняла руки, помогая племяннику раздеть её. Это был интимный жест, который может быть только между близкими людьми, доверяющим друг другу.

Потом миссис Дурсли легла на живот и вопросительно посмотрела через плечо на Гарри, приподняв светлую бровь. Её алое, разгоряченное лицо с прилипшими к щекам светлыми прядями волос, говорило: «Чего ты ждешь?».

Гарри понял её молчаливый вопрос и пополз вперед к женщине. Член, который был все еще крепок, болтался между его ног, как маятник, и уже успел подсохнуть от склизких внутренних соков влагалища. Он сел между ног Петунии, зажав член между теплых и аппетитных полушарий попы.

Подросток наклонил голову вперед и поцеловал нежную белую кожу между ключиц.

Петуния громко ахнула, когда теплые губы племянника коснулись чувствительной кожи спины, послав по телу тысячу щекотливых мурашек. Еще никто там её не целовал. Это чувство было новым и приятно будоражащим. Остывавшее после оргазма тело вновь стало возбуждаться.

В течение минуты Гарри целовал спину Петунии и тихо двигал бедрами. Член, зажатый межу половинок попы, всухую скользил, посылая по нервам подростка приятные искры. Она охала и извивалась под ними, когда племянник играл с её телом, как с музыкальным инструментом.

Перестав целовать спину женщины, Гарри оторвался от неё и приподнялся на коленях, чтобы рукой схватить одну из подушек, на которых спала женатая пара. Взяв в руки подушку, он подложил её под живот Петунии – отчего её попа выпятилась наверх, маня подростка своей формой и бархатистой кожей.

Поттер чуть отстранился назад и раздвинул руками мягкие глобусы попы. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он невольно облизал губы. Перед его глазами предстал великолепный вид – меж двух холмов протиралась узкая долина с двумя дырочками. Одна чуть выше крохотная и коричневая, а другая, похожая на овраг с короткими зарослями из которой тек ручеёк.

Не мешкая, Гарри лег на Петунию и приставил стоящий, как камень фаллос прямо сочащуюся влагой дырочку.

– А-х-х, – выдохнула Петуния, когда родной племянник вновь проник в неё, раздвинув внутренние складки и наполнив пустоту.

– Ух, – вздохнул Поттер, проникая в женщину легко и непринужденно, как горячий нож в масло.

На мгновение Гарри застыл внутри тёти, смакуя, как его член плотно обхватывают крепкие мышцы. Потом он сделал движение назад, выскальзывая из пещерки, и снова двинул бедрами вперёд, проникая внутрь влагалища и хлопая бедрами об мягкую попу.

Чавкающий и хлопающий звук разносился по спальни супругов Дурсли. В комнате давно уже пахло сексом.

Поттер двигал бедрами вперед и назад, наладив устойчивый ритм.

Петуния приподнялась на локтях, выгнув спину дугой, и стала подбрасывать попу наверх, насаживаясь на член племянника. Ей было хорошо – она ловила кайф, плывя на волнах блаженства.

Два близкородственных человека занимались запрещенной любовью как единое целое. Когда Гарри замедлял движение, то Петуния следовала за ним, чутко ощущая навязанный подростком ритм. А когда он убыстрялся – она тоже ускорялась, подхватывая его мысли на лету.

Потная грудь Поттера скользила по спине женщины, его бедра двигались, набухший член проникал в мокрую и жаркую щелку, издавая каждый раз чавкающий звук.

Петуния стонала и охала, под толчками племянника. Её голова уперлась в кровать, спрятав похотливое лицо за завесой светлых волос, бедра подмахивали в такт подростку, насаживаясь на крепкий стержень, как можно глубже. Внизу живота разгорался вулкан, готовый скоро вырываться и окунуть её во всепоглощающее пламя блаженства.

Любовники – близкие родственники совокуплялись в течение нескольких минут, как животные. Гарри рычал, издавая животные звуки. Петуния охала и скулила, как сучка, получая удовольствие.

Вдруг, женщина резко выгнулась дугой и сильно насадилась попой на член, достав до самого донышка матки. Пылающая и склизкая писька сжалась вокруг мощного члена подростка, став его засасывать как пылесос и пытаясь выдавить ценное семя.

– _А-а-а!_ – закричала Петуния, задрав голову и задрожав всем телом, как в припадке.

Член подростка сжали со всех стороны кольцевые мышцы влагалища Петунии, и он не выдержал, кончив за этот день в первый раз.

– М-м-м, – застонал Гарри сквозь сжатые зубы, наконец, получив высвобождение.

Его яйца полные семени напряглись и из набухшей головки выплеснулись густые струи спермы, наполняя влагалище и матку активными сперматозоидами. По телу разилась приятная расслабляющая волна, дарящая телу успокоение, а мозгу блаженство.

Гарри по инерции совершал движения, тараня Петунию в чрезвычайно узкую, пульсирующую мышцами киску, пока его член не размягчился и не обмяк. Он выскользнул из Петунии, и улегся рядом с ней, переводя дыхание после славной любовной скачки.

Петуния перевернулась на спину и блаженно закрыла синие глаза. Её грудь с острыми сосочками тяжело вздымалась, восполняя потерю воздуха, как после длительной пробежки. Она, как и Гарри была потная и разгоряченная. Из её ног вытекала сперма, оставляя на простыне грязную мокрую лужицу.

Племянник Петунии лежал на постели, смотря на полоток. Ему было хорошо после секса с родной тетей. Энергия, которую он имел утром, была с пользой потрачена. Он перевел взгляд своих зелёных глаз на тётю и вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя заговорил:

– Тётя Петунию, я хочу вам что-то сказать.

– М? – все, что получил в ответ Гарри. Петуния положила руку на лобок и что-то там начала ковырять пальчиком.

– Гм, – растерялся Гарри от странных действий тёти, а потом продолжил:

– Сегодня утром прилетела почтовая сова. Она принесла письмо от профессора Дамблдора. Эм, в общем, завтра за мной придут, чтобы переправить меня в _секретное_ место.

– О?

Петуния вытащила палец из лобка и поднесла его ко рту. Розовый язычок высунулся и лизнул пальчик. Женщина ощутила нежный молочный вкус. Из её уст вырвался довольный звук, похожий на тигриное мурлыкание. Потом пухлые губки обхватили пальчик и засосали его, слизывая слизь и издавая неприличный чмокающий звук.

– Вам что, совсем не интересно? – спросил Гарри, чувствую в душе раздражение, а в пахе тихий рост сил.

«Я увижу Гарри только через год. Какая жалость, – с горечью подумала миссис Дурсли».

– Почему же интересно, – промурлыкала Петуния, скрывая свои истинные чувства. Она вновь зачерпнула слизи из киски и поднесла пальчик к устам, намеренно дразня сердце подростка.

Слизав с пальчиков слизь и чмокнув губами, Петуния повернулась к племяннику. Её сапфировые глаза с расширенными зрачками томно блестели, скрывая внутри темную жажду к сыну Лили.

– Стыдно признаться, но мне будет тебя не хватать. – Она протянула руку и хозяйственно схватила член Гарри, а потом слегка сжала свою ладошку, как бы в сожаление, что такой хороший инструмент скоро покинет её.

Гарри вздрогнул от контакта.

– И я все равно ничего не смогу изменить. – Петуния гладила член ладошкой, скользя по стволу верх и вниз.

Гарри сжал губы, чувствую, как теплая ладошка с огрубевшей кожей на пальцах от постоянной работы скользит по члену.

– И когда ты покинешь этот дом, я советую тебе, не приближаться к молодым, неопытным девкам из этой твоей волшебной школы, – она грубо сжала член своей хозяйственной рукой, – удовлетворять меня будешь только ты. Ты ни с кем не должен _контактировать_. Ты меня понял?

– Да, тётя Петуния, – согласно простонал Гарри, как послушный воспитанный британский мальчик. Поттер испытывал в паху нестерпимый жар, когда Петунию гладила его член. Он счастливо закрыл глаза, смакуя ощущения, как теплая ладонь скользит вдоль ствола, приятно раздражая нервы на грибовидной головке пениса.

– Вот и славно. – Она миленько улыбнулась, как может улыбаться по настоящему в хорошей семье родная тётя любимому племяннику.

– Хм, как насчет прощального минетика?

Не успел Гарри опомниться, как Петуния оседлала его грудь, и его член обволокло нечто теплое и влажное. Губы женщины засосали большую головку, как леденец, издавая развратно причмокивающий звук.

Гарри сжал ладони, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, когда тётя с большим энтузиазмом сосала у него. Он открыл глаза, и у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце в груди забилось еще сильнее, когда перед его глазами открылась сексуальная, блестящая влагой в разрезе попа.

Действую инстинктивно, он притянул руку к попке и засунул указательный палец в письку женщины. Раздался приглушенный стон Петунии. И он почувствовал, как её губы еще сильнее смокнулись вокруг его ствола.

Петуния сосала член, как пылесос, посылая по телу племянника волны удовольствия. И сама стонала и получала кайф, когда пальчики Гарри ласкали лепестки и теребили изнутри её влажную письку.

Через некоторое время, когда он наигрался с её писькой, Гарри прикоснулся к маленькой морщинистой звёздочке, чтобы была выше киски. Его скользкий от соков палец надавил на коричневый бутон и с трудом проник внутрь по фалангу пальца.

Петуния оторвалась от пениса Гарри и посмотрела назад, когда почувствовала странные щиплющие ощущения в попе. Это был новый неизведанный опыт для неё. Женщина решила расслабить попу, чтобы пальчик не причинял ей боль. Когда-то давно она прочитала об этом в одном модном женском журнале, и сейчас в подходящий случай применила метод на практике.

Палец подростка оказался в сильно узкой и теплой дырочке. Поттер вытащил палец и снова засунул, проникая через сфинктер уже на фалангу глубже. Попа Петунии пыталась выдавить инородный предмет из дырочки, но и Гарри был упрям, как осел – он продолжал засовывать палец внутрь женщины, разглаживая эластичные стенки ануса.

Губы женщины вновь сомкнулись вокруг члена племянника, начав облизывать головку пениса. Ощущения _там_ были странными, также как и в тот прошлый раз в душе, когда он играл с её попкой. Она чувствовала, как низ живота наливается тягучим, как мёд сладким теплом, и усерднее заработала ртом, скользя языком по бугристому венами пенису.

Племянник вытащил палец из узкой эластичной, как резиновая трубка дырочки, окунул его в мокрую киску, чтобы смазать палец выделениями влагалища, и вновь засунул в узенькую дырочку попы. Чередуя между собой письку и попу, Гарри трахал Петунию пальчиком. С каждым разом, он входил в дырку попы все легче и легче. Её попа расслабилась от фрикций и пыталась приспособиться к новым, не предназначенным для жопы функциям.

В течение нескольких минут, Петуния методично и усердно сосала у Гарри, как звезда из порнофильмов с кассет DVC. Наверно… ему не с чем было сравнить. Но её язык, порхающий по головке и вдоль ствола, отправлял его на небеса блаженства. Он слышал, как она причмокивает и прихлебывает, как юная школьница сосущая Чупа-чупс. И чувствуя в душе воодушевление, он не отставал от неё – проталкивал палец в тесную дырочку попы, вызывая у тети Петунии чувственные стоны блаженства.

Внезапно головка члена проникла в узкое горло, вызывая у Гарри массу положительных чувств. Его нервы не выдержали – он кончил, разрядив вторую за день обойму. Яйца напряглись, исторгнув из пениса густые, как сгущенка струи спермы прямо в жадный рот Миссис Дурсли. По телу прошлась блаженная волну, дарящая телу расслабление.

– _М-м-м,_ – приглушённо застонала Петуния, чувствуя нежный сливочный вкус на губах и языке. Петуния засосала член и зачмокала губами, как путник в пустыне, получивший фляжку свежей, холодной воды. Её жопная дырка сжалась и запульсировала внутренними мышцами вокруг пальчика племянника. Из письку по бедрам потекла пахучая мускусная жидкость. Она кончила от спермы с членом во рту и пальчиком в попе.

Оклемавшись после оргазменной волны, Петуния легла рядом с Гарри, расслабилась, и с чувством произнесла:

– Как же хорошо!

– Угм, – согласился Гарри.

После отдыха, Петуния встала с постели и пошла к комоду с зеркалом, ни капельки не стесняясь своей наготы перед родным племянником.

В это время Гарри внимательно наблюдал за ней. Ярко-зеленые глаза восторженно следили, как потное и разгорячённое тело прошлось вдоль спальни к комоду, перекатывая мышцами на стройных бёдрах. Поттер сглотнул слюну, и впервые осознал, как ему несказанно повезло. Тётя Петуния – сестра его матери была красавицей: натуральная блондинка с большими сапфировыми глазами, стройным и подтянутым телом. Она не была худой, как анорексичка, а нормальной в самый раз. И даже в свои тридцать семь лет ей не нужно было ходить в спортзал, чтобы улучшить свою фигуру. Её ноги были стройные и длинные – гармонично сочетающиеся с её маленьким ростом, а бедра упругие, как у семнадцатилетней девушки и без капли целлюлита. Живот плоский – без лишнего грамма жира. Груди были не столь большими, как хотелось бы – размером со спелые яблочки, умещавшиеся в его ладонях. Но зато они не были некрасивыми перекаченными воздушными шарами, как у имплантированных безмозглых дурочек.

Тётя Поттера эротично наклонилась, выпятив попу, и раздвинула нижний ящик комода, став в нем что-то искать. Найдя то, что нужно, она развернулась и бросила предмет в сторону Гарри.

Глаза Гарри уловили черный росчерк – и ему на голову упал мягкий и шелковистый предмет. Сняв предмет с головы, он увидел в руках черные кружевные трусики Петунии. Подросток незамедлительно покрылся стыдливым румянцем, не понимая, что краснеть уже незачем после того, что случилось между ними.

– З-зачем они мне? – заикнулся Гарри, все еще оставаясь в душе наивным подростком.

– Чтобы вспоминал обо мне по ночам в своей школе, – подло улыбнулась Петуния, смотря в миндалевидные зеленые глаза племянника, как удав на кролика.

– Ээ, ладно, – растерялся Гарри и смущенно отвел взгляд, все еще держа в руках изящный предмет нижнего белья.

Петуния подошла к шкафу и стала одеваться.

– Все Гарри, выметайся из спальни, – Петуния понюхала воздух и поморщилась, – и прими душ. А мне еще нужно сделать кучу работы по дому.

– Да, тётя Петунию.

Гарри собрал свои вещи, раскиданные по полу, и поплёлся на выход из спальни супругов Дурсли, получив на выходе из двери шлепок ладошкой по попе. Он возмущенно развернулся, и хотел бы высказаться. Но тут:

– И не забывай, чтобы никаких ведьмочек в школе! – произнесла тётя Петуния, глядя как строгая мать на Гарри, – ты меня понял?

Поттер молча кивнул и ретировался в свою комнату, чтобы запрятать в сундуке пикантный подарок Петунии, а потом принять душ.

Миссис Дурсли устало вздохнула, глядя на учинённый ими беспорядок в спальне.

На следующий день ненормальные люди пришли и забрали Гарри в свой чудаковатый мир.

Миссис Дурсли стояла в ванной и держала в руках длинную, плоскую пластиковую палочку. Она закрыла дверь на замок и включила воду, притворяясь, что принимает душ.

Петуния, как и вчера и до этого, чувствовала утром себя плохо: тошнота, слабость, головокружение, головная боль – весь коктейль подозрительных симптомов.

Она была опытной женщиной, хорошей домохозяйкой и доверяла своим инстинктам. Поэтому, сегодняшним днем, она направилось в аптеку, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. В душе Петуния чувствовала смятение и не понимала, как такое могло произойти. Ведь она не могла! Так сказали они – гребанные врачи.

С замиранием сердце, Петунию смотрела, как на белой палочке медленно проявляется рисунок, который с каждой секундой становился все четче. Её сердце в груди забилось быстрее, а из уст вырвался пораженный вздох.

«Две полоски, – подумала Петуния, вглядываясь в тест на беременность – две четкие розовые полоски!».

Она в ярости выбросила палочку на пол, испытываю в душе бурю из разных эмоций: недоумение, злость, печаль, и робкую надежду.

«Этот ненормальный, несносный мальчишка Поттер, – подумала она, сразу поняв, кто виноват в её проблеме».

Петуния стаяла в ванной, уставившись на свое отражение в зеркале, сжав кулачки и кипя от злости. Она закусила губу, чтобы не закричать в голос. В уголках глаз скопились капельки слез – она отчаянно заморгала, стряхивая их, чтобы не заплакать.

– Я беременна, – вслух произнесла Петуния, и тяжелая реальность, как приближающийся поезд, сбила её. Внезапно она почувствовала, как пол уходит у неё из-под ног.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошло полгода с тех пор, как Гарри Поттер покинул дом родственников. За это время в жизни подростка произошло немало разных событий.

В назначенный в письме день за ними пришла группу волшебников, чтобы перевести его в некое охраняемое и безопасное место. Как позже оказалось, все сопровождающие были членами Ордена Феникса – тайной организации, созданной Альбусом Дамблдором против Пожирателей Смерти и Волдеморта. Они привели его в штаб-квартиру Ордена, защищённого чарами Фиделиуса.

Время на площади Гриммо 12 шло для мистера Поттера не очень гладко, как ему хотелось бы. Старинный дом Блэков, в котором он поселился на оставшиеся каникулы, был мрачен и неприятен, как может быть неприятно логово потомственных, темных волшебников.

Не очень радужное воссоединение с друзьями, волшебный портрет, вышедшей из ума мамаши крестного и умалишённого домового эльфа, постоянно бормочущего себе под нос неприятные вещи – все это, как яд, отравляло духовное равновесие черноволосого подростка.

Гарри чувствовал себя словно заключенный, запертый в темной тюрьме. Он не мог выйти на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом или понежиться под теплыми лучами солнца. Все, что ему оставалось это бродить по мрачным уголкам дома, пропитанными аурой ненависти и гнева.

Атмосфера дома давили и угнетала. Его характер стал капризным, и он стал замыкаться в себе, отгораживаясь от окружающих. И все чаще и чаще, он ловил себя на мысли, что он скучает по дому Дурслей – как бы странно это не звучало – по теплому и гибкому телу родной женщины, по свободе и возможности глотнуть свежего воздуха. И только стараниям Сириуса, дни обитания мальчика в доме на площади Гриммо не были такими мрачными, как они должны были быть.

Медленно, но верно шло время, и неприятное для подростка дисциплинарное слушание в Министерстве Магии закончилось успехом. Конечно, без инцидента не обошлось, но к счастью для Гарри все завершилось благополучно – его волшебная палочка осталось цела, и он снова мог учиться в Хогвартсе, чтобы обучаться магии.

Настало первое сентября. Школа Чародейства и Волшебства встретила юного подростка морем прелестных девушек-волшебниц. После открытия мира взрослой жизни, Гарри как будто повзрослел на несколько лет, и прозрел, увидев истину, которая была буквально у него перед носом.

Шагая по залам, Поттер постоянно украдкой щурился изумрудными глазами, пытаясь разглядеть соблазнительные фигуры волшебниц, скрытые под школьными мантиями. Гарри знал, что гнев Петунии будет страшен, если он пересечет черту, поэтому он неукоснительно следовал её предупреждениям – только смотрел и ничего больше!

Вдали от соблазнительного тела Петунии, подросток был на взводе, готовый сорваться на любое предложение от старших ведьм. Поэтому единственной отдушиной для него был «пикантный подарок» Петунии – черные кружевные трусики, которые лежали в самом низу сундука под нагромождением вещей. Они были не раз и не два использованы, чтобы удовлетворить пробудившиеся сексуальные желания подростка. Когда в общежитие мальчишек пятого курса все засыпали, он тайно доставал подарок из сундука, задвигал балдахин на кровати, накладывая на них чары молчания. А потом обволакивал свой член шелков прохладной тканью и двигал рукой вдоль горячего ствола пениса, вспоминая об узкой и жаркой пещерке родной тёти, пока не кончал, пачкая своим семенем шелковистую черную ткань.

Школьная жизнь для него стала рутиной. Незаметно для него прошел сентябрь, затем Хэллоуин, различные инциденты с Амбридж, событие с созданием тайного клуба, и Гарри не успел, оглянулся, как настал сочельник.

Встав рано утром и помывшись в ванной общежития, он в одиночестве направился в Большой Зал, чтобы позавтракать.

Зал был по-новогоднему наряжен: на дверях и стенах висели ветки омелы, различные ёлочные игрушки плавили под зачарованным потолком, из которого красивой иллюзий падал снег. Зал был практически пуст, за исключением тех мест, на которых восседали редкие ученики, не поддавшиеся ажиотажу преддверию рождества – то есть, не дремали в своих теплых кроватках.

Гарри завтракал за столом Гриффиндора, и вдруг услышал птичье уханье, которое в это время было редкостью, если не исключением. Не успел он поднять голову, как ему на тарелку с беконом, словно сбитый бомбардировщик, приземлилась серо-бурая сова, разбросав в стороны содержание тарелки.

Птица отряхнулась, взмахнув крыльями, и важно выставила лапку с конвертом, смотря на него большими янтарными глазами.

Гарри протянул руки и стал отвязывать белый конверт с лапки. Пока он занимался делом, сова ловко щёлкнула клювов, умыкнув ломтик _его_ бекона.

Он отвязал письмо, и сова еще раз подцепила с тарелки кусочек бекона, а потом взлетела, нагло ухнув на прощание.

Поттер раздраженно вздохнул и подумал: «невоспитанная птица».

Он удивился, держа в руках письмо. Оно не было шероховатым, плотным и чуть серовато-желтым, как должен быть пергамент. Гарри прищурил свои зеленые глаза, всматриваясь сквозь очки-велосипеды. Конверт, который он держал в руках, был сделан из бумаги – он был белым, словно чистый снег, тонким, и на ощупь гладким. На передней части конверта было наклеено множество маггловских марок и выведен адрес синий ручкой «Гарри Поттеру, Шотландия, Хогвартс». На обратной стороне была большая печать Министерства Магии, состоящая из черного прямоугольника с красной надписью в центре «Почтовый Отдел».

Сказать, что Гарри был удивлён – ничего не сказать.

Письмо было от Петунии. Несмотря на теплые отношения, которые сложились между ними – он никак не ожидал, что она напишет ему. Да, она стала относиться к нему лучше, стала меньше нагружать работой, сносно кормить – все это, по мнению Гарри, было хорошо, но это никак не объясняло, почему она решила написать ему.

Подросток открыл конверт, развернул белую бумагу, и пробежался глазами по короткому тексту.

_Гарри._

_Ты, наверное, удивишься, почему я тебе пишу._

_Я знаю, что это странно, но у меня не было выбора._

_В нашей семье произошло кое-что, о чем ты должен знать._

_Событие, которое многое изменило. И о чем я виню себя каждый день._

_Я знаю, что вас отпускают на каникулы из вашей школы._

_С моей стороны грубо просить после всего, что между нами случилось,_

_но я надеюсь, что ты отпросишься и посетишь наш дом._

_Это очень важно._

_Твоя тётя Петуния._

Гарри сложил письмо, стал из-за стола, не доев свой завтрак, и быстрым шагом направился в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы посетить профессора МакГонагалл. Он надеялся, что в это раннее утро сочельника, в отличие от подавляющего большинства учеников, которые пребывали во власти Морфея, декан находилась в своем кабинете.

Содержание письма, не смотря на расплывчатые намеки, было тревожным. Гарри беспокоился за Петунию. Он не кривил душой – это действительно было так. За последние месяцы лета он сильно к ней привязался телом и… душой. И судя по всему, она тоже к нему – даже разрешение на посещение Хогсмита подписала. И чтобы не случилось в доме Дурслей, он должен об этом узнать, даже если это может его сильно расстроить.

Но для начала, пока было время, нужно постараться получить разрешение на отъезд из Хогвартса от декана факультета Гриффиндора.

Шагая по пустынным коридорам, Гарри нахмурился и ускорил шаг, чувствую, как в душе поселилась тревога.

##

На освещенной фонарями вечерней улице с громким хлопком, как будто кто-то нажал на курок ружья, появился красный двухэтажный автобус – Ночной Рыцарь. Из него шатаясь, вывалился подросток, едва пережив бешеную манеру езды водителя Эрла.

Махнув на прощание розоволосому и неуклюжему аврору Тонкс, которая его сопровождала в целях безопасности, Гарри Поттер направился вверх по улице к дому №4. Заснеженная улица, по которой он шел, переливалась и искрилась всеми цветами радуги. Некогда скучные и однотипные дома Тисовой улицы были украшены новогодними украшениями, преобразившими улицу в маленькую волшебную сказку.

Гарри подошел к дому Дурслей. Фасад дома был украшен светящейся гирляндой. Тут и там расположились симпатичные фарфоровые гномы с красными шапочками, и тут же рядом высилась искусственная ель с навешанными на неё новогодними игрушками.

Из окон жилища горел свет, сообщая, что обитатели находились дома.

Гарри не спеша подошел к парадной двери, на которой в виде венка весела омела, вдохнул, выдохнув облачко пара, и нажал на дверной звонок. Мелодия разлилась по дому, и через некоторое время за дверью послышался быстрый топот ног.

Входная дверь отворилась, и на пороге появилась тётя Петунии, одетая в домашнее платье и белые пушистые тапочки.

– Добрый вечер, тётя Петуния.

– Ты пришел, – сказала она вместо приветствия, и серьезно посмотрела на него, – входи.

Поттер прошел через порог дома и его тут же обняли сильные женские руки, крепко притянув его к телу женщины. Его обоняние уловило вкусный запах выпечки и мёда. Гарри вернул объятие, обхватив Петунию за талию и замер, как вкопанный, когда что-то круглое и объёмное уперлось ему в живот.

– Я скучала по тебе очень-очень сильно, – обольстительно прошептала Петуния в ухо подростка, обдав его теплым и свежим дыханием, которое послало мурашки по телу и разорвало его от оцепенения.

Гарри мягко разорвал теплые объятия, сделал шаг назад, чтобы рассмотреть Петунию как следует.

Её синие глаза, как всегда томно блестели при виде него. Светлые волосы цвета зари за последние месяцы выросли и стекали волной ниже плеч, делая её в глазах подростка еще более привлекательной – ему нравились длинные волосы. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, задержался на грудях, которые выпирали из декольте платья и выглядели более внушительно, чем ему помнилось. Дальше взгляд упал на то, что вызвала у него первоначальное недоумение – некогда плоский живот теперь принял небольшую округлую форму и растягивал ткань платья.

Теперь, когда он обратил внимание и разглядел её пухлый живот, он понял, в чем дело – тётя Петунию беременна. Но как?

Гарри сглотнул слюну, и посмотрел на неё.

– Тётя Петуния, вы беременны?

– Да, – как ни в чем не бывало, ответила та.

– И какой месяц? – поинтересовался Поттер.

– Пятый, – непринуждённо бросила женщина.

Он только открыл рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос, но…

– Я тебе потом _все_ сама расскажу, – вот тут в её голосе неожиданно проскользнули многообещающие нотки.

Его рот машинально захлопнулся.

– А ты пока разденься, потом помой руки и за стол, – договорив, женщина степенной походкой ушла на кухню, оставив племянника одного в прихожей.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри в пустоту.

Он склонил голову и вздохнул. В нем все еще проскальзывала робость от взгляда прекрасных сапфировых глаз.

Потом подросток разделся, сняв в себя зимнюю одежду, поднялся на второй, оставив привезенные с собою вещи в своей комнатке, помыл руки в ванной, а затем спустился по лестнице и направился в кухню, из которой замечательно пахло приготовленным ужином.

Когда Гарри вошел, Петуния уже сидела за столом. Она приглашающе махнула ему рукой, мол, присаживайся.

Весь ужин за столом прошел в молчаливой тишине, только слышался звон используемой посуды. Гарри чувствовал себя неловко от того, что не продумал будущий разговор – поэтому молчал, мысленно коря себя. Петуния тоже не стремилась откровенничать – она степенно принимала ужин, и время от времени бросала на него взгляд, от которого у подростка пробегали мурашки по спине.

Блюда, приготовленные домовитыми руками Петунии, были как всегда на высоте, почти на уровне миссис Уизли.

Когда Гарри насытился, он отложил столовые приборы в сторону и поблагодарил тётю за прекрасный ужин.

Вчерашним утром он обратился к профессору МакГонагалл с запросом получить разрешение на поездку домой. Декан Гриффиндора, конечно, поначалу удивилась, что он собирается провести зимние каникулы в доме Дурслей, а не в Норе как заранее планировалось, но слава Мерлину, она подписала разрешение и не стала уточнять его внезапную перемену настроения. И вот сидя за обеденным столом прямо перед тётей, он должен спросить: о странном письме, положение, которое было для него полным сюрпризом, и доме, который казался в это праздничное время пустынным и тихим.

Гарри немного поерзал на стуле, набираясь мыслей и храбрости, а затем открыл рот, чтобы спросить:

– Тётя Петуния, где Дадли и Вернон? Почему они не дома на Рождество?

– О-о, ты заметил? – неожиданно для него, ледяным тоном ответила тётя Петунию.

И племянник вдруг обнаружил, что сестра его матери больше не добрая тётя, а фурия с арктической аурой.

– Как ты думаешь, куда они могли подеваться, х-м-м? – Она не кричала, не бушевала, не набросилась на него с кулаками, а говорила спокойным тоном, который был безэмоционален и сквозил зимний стужей, охладившей кухню, по ощущениям Поттера, на несколько градусов.

Он невольно поёжился, чувствую, как кожа покрылась пупырышками, как гусиная кожа.

– А все просто, Вернон развелся со мной и, уезжая, забрал с собой Дадли, – ответила на собственный же вопрос Петуния.

– А виноват в этом ты, – она зло ткнула указательным пальчиком в сторону Гарри.

– Я? – Поттер был в недоумение и непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

Кажется, это не то, что хотел он услышать.

– Да, да, ты, – она кивнула и, заметив его глупый взгляд, возвела очи горя, – и не надо делать вид, что ничего не понимаешь. Это ты виноват, что моя _нормальная_ жизнь разрушена в пух и прах. Это ты виноват во всех моих последних бедах! Это всё твоя ненормальность!

И Петуния принялась рассказывать свою историю.

Как оказалось, после того, как племянник Гарри покинул её дом, женщина закрылась в ванной комнате и провела тест на беременность. Хотя она в принципе _никак_ не могла забеременеть, но Петуния все же решилась проверить на всякий пожарный случай. В конце концов, симптомы, которые она чувствовала, были на лицо.

То, чего она не ожидала, подтвердилось – тест оказался положительным. Это для неё оказалось полным шоком, выбившим почву у неё из-под ног.

То, что больше всего её удивило, как она вообще смогла забеременеть – она была бесплотной после тяжелых родов Дадли. И вообще, она уже длительное время не спала с Верноном, и на стороне никогда не гуляла – Петуния была верной женой и примерной домохозяйкой. Правда, оставалось только одна возможность – её ненормальный племянник, который смог каким-то образом её осеменить. Нет, тут она нисколечко не сомневалась – это точно должен быть он! Его проклятая магия. Это точно мальчишка Поттер.

Отойдя от первоначального шока, который поразил до глубины души, Миссис Дурсли неимоверно разозлилась на себя за беспечность, за то, что с самого начала не позаботилась о безопасности и несносного племянника с его ненормальностью, устроившей ей проблемы. Первое, что она сделала – это втайне от мужа направилась в аптеку, чтобы приобрести средства для прерывания беременности.

В течение целого месяца, Петуния втайне ото всех глотала таблетки, чтобы прервать новую жизнь в её чреве. Но сколько бы она не старалась, все усилия были тщетны – показания повторных тест и симптомы оставались прежними. Она знала, что эти таблетки не дают стопроцентной гарантии, поэтому продолжала их наивно принимать, в глубине души надеясь на положительный результат.

Через два месяца после безуспешных попыток прервать нежелательную беременность с чередованием различных таблеток от разных фармацевтических фирм, миссис Дурсли наконец-то осознала – ситуация, в которой она оказалась, была крайне _ненормальной_.

Тогда Петуния стала действовать более решительно, она подумала записаться на прием к гинекологу, чтобы избавиться от плода, который с каждым прожитым днем развивался в её чреве все больше и больше.

Но всё было не так просто, как ей первоначально казалось. Петуния долгое время не могла записаться на прием к врачу-гинекологу, потому что ей постоянно что-то мешало: то телефонная линия занята, то позвонит не на тот адрес, хотя набирала правильный номер, то еще что-то, что мешало бы достигнуть цели. Но когда она смогла записаться на прием, ей на следующий день перезвонили, сообщив: что им очень жаль, их гинеколог внезапно уволился, поэтому назначение отменено, и да, у них больше нет в больнице врачей нужной специализации.

Миссис Дурсли была ошеломлена, что так вышло, но она не потеряла надежду, решив, обратится в другую больницу, так как проверенная больница, к которой она годами обращалась за медицинской помощью, её подвела.

Во второй раз, Петуния решила договориться о приеме лично, но и тут ей дорогу преградили всяческие барьеры: то машина Вернона сломается в самый неподходящий момент, то такси не приедет на вызов, то в общественном транспорте случиться казус, который помешает ей приехать в больницу. В конце концов, пройдя все преграды и назначив долгожданный прием к врачу, ей снова не посчастливилось – доктор, к которому она записалась, внезапно укатил на Мальдивы вместе с любовницей.

Петуния была поражена, и это было мягко сказано. Казалось, сам мир ополчился против неё. Но она еще не сдавалась и не теряла надежду, продолжая пытаться.

Третья попытка на первый взгляд оказалась более удачной. Все шло гладко, как по маслу. Запись была назначена без каких-либо проблем. Петуния вдохнула с облегчением, думая, что скоро все закончиться.

Войдя в офис врача, женщина несказанно удивилась – это не то, что она ожидала. Её встретил сухонький старичок на вид лет шестидесяти. Поздоровавшись с ним и обговорив формальности, она разделась и села в кресло, ожидая процедуры.

Пожилой врач подошел к Петунии, держав в руках шприц, полный обезболивающего средства. Но когда гинеколог только собирался сделать укол, он вдруг завалился на пол, выронив шприц, и схватился руками за грудь, издавая ртом хрипящие звуки.

Петуния застыла, смотря на врача, потом опомнилась, выбежала из кабинета в коридор и стала кричать, призывая на помощь.

Позже женщина узнала, что врача хватил внезапный удар – сердечный приступ. Для его возраста это не было неожиданностью, но все же.… У неё опять ничего не получилась.

Три попытки закончились полным провалом. Даже она могла правильно прочесть ситуацию, что здесь замешана ненавистная ей магия. А это значит, что уже ничего нельзя изменить, как бы вы сильно не старались. В прошлом уже пробовали – ничего не вышло. Поэтому она потеряла надежду и перестала пытаться прервать беременность.

Шло время. Её положение, которое ранее было незаметным, становилось очевидным. Живот изо дня в день рос, набирая объём.

Какое-то время Петуния пыталась скрывать свою беременность, надевая свитера и просторные платье, скрывающие её талию. Но Вернон не смотря на своё безудержное стремление к нормальности не был дураком и слепым. В конце концов, он заметил её растущий живот, потребовал разъяснений, но получив невнятный ответ – он разбушевался, устроив громкий скандал, который, как пожар разнесся слухами по улице.

Измена жены была последний каплей, которая разрушила брак Дурслей. Поняв, что жена ему изменила, причем не пойми с кем, Вернон быстро собрал вещи и укатил к сестре Мардж, забрав с собой сына.

Петуния наблюдала за быстро развивающимися событиями, как в тумане. Она не могла ничего сделать, не изменить – все происходило против её воли и желаний.

Не успела она оглянуться, как оказалось одна в полупустом доме на четвертом месяце беременности. Казалось, сама судьба смеялась над ней. Все её чувства, как будто заледенели, покрывшись толстой коркой льда.

Все это время Петуния жила, как сомнамбула, и только ближе к новому году стала оттаивать, вновь приобретая чувства.

Услышав рассказ тёти, Гарри почувствовал себя последним поддонком. Все это время пока он учился в Хогвартсе, его тётя страдала, ища выход из сложного положения. Если бы он написал ей письмо и поинтересовался как у неё дела, то тогда возможно, он смог бы ей помочь средствами из волшебного мира. Ведь это и его касалось.

Еще его настораживало, что Петуния так и не смогла прервать беременность, как бы она не старалась. Все её попытки были прерваны, как волшебству. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что здесь замешана магия. Но, Гарри не знал ни чар, ни заклинаний, которые имели бы такой эффект.

Тут Гарри крепко задумался. Очевидно, что эффект в событиях явно имел защитный характер, направленный на сохранение жизни ребенка. А если учесть, что профессор Дамблдор наложил на дом защитные чары, которые распространялись и усиливались через кровные узы, то возможно, и ребенок унаследовал ту же защиту, что и у него, которая защищала бы даже в утробе матери.

Поттер покачал головой, отклоняя мысль – это было слишком фантастично и маловероятно.

Пребывая в своих мыслях, подросток вдруг услышал, как с другой стороны стола всхлипнули.

Гарри поднял голову и застыл. Его тётя тихо плакала. Её синие глаза, словно грозовые небеса, потемнели, и из них, как из ручья, дорожками стекали слезы, оставляя мокрый след на бледных щеках.

Минута назад она была холодной, как лёд, а теперь растаяла, словно пришла весна. Перед ним вновь предстала та Петуния, которую он знал – обычная женщина со своими проблемами и потребностями.

Душа Гарри камнем упала вниз. Плачущие женщины были его слабостью. Он всегда попадал в ступор, словно олень, пойманный в свете фар.

«Что делать?» – панически подумал Гарри. Он не знал: как действовать в этой ситуации, как ему поступить, чтобы утешить Петунию. Его этому не учили!

Смотря на рыдающую женщину, подросток инстинктивно протянул руки через стол и сжал руку тёти в своих ладонях.

Петуния на мгновение затихла, когда Гарри коснулся её руки, но вскоре вновь заплакала. Все что мог сделать племянник – это смотреть, как она плачет и утешительно держать её руку, мысленно надеясь, что эмоциональная буря скоро закончиться.

Через некоторое время тётя успокоилась и стерла с лица слезы.

– Я иду спать, – вдруг заявила Петуния, ставая со стола.

– Спокойно ночи, – пожелал ей Гарри.

На выходе из кухни она полуобернулась и произнесла:

– Я приготовила ужин, поэтому будет справедливо, если ты помоешь посуду и приберешь в кухне.

Договорив и не дожидаясь ответа от племянника, Петуния ушла в свою спальню, доверь свою кухню в руки подростка.

– Да, тётя Петуния, – прошептал Поттер в пустоту и вдохнул.

Помыв посуду и убрав кухню, Гарри с тяжелыми мыслями поднялся на второй этаж, с наслаждением помылся в душе, сняв полученный за вечер стресс, почистил зубы, и лег спасть с мыслью, что завтрашний день обязательно должен быть лучше.

##

В полночь в самой маленькой комнате дома №4 на Тисовой улице послышался тихий скрип открываемой двери, затем легкая поступь босых стоп, потом мягкий шорох, снимаемой одежды.

Поттер резко распахнул глаза, когда теплое и абсолютно голое тело забралось к нему под одеяло и прижалось к нему. Сон, который ему снился, был мгновенно забыт.

– Что? – прошептал Гарри, щурясь слеповатыми глазами в темноте.

– Молчи, – прошептал голос в темноте.

И зеленоглазый подросток ощутил, как пухлые губы поцеловали его с голодной страстью, с чувством томимой долгой разлуки.

Гарри почувствовал, как сердце в груди взволнованно забилось, а к паху стала приливать кровь под мощным биением молодого сердца, отчего в трусах становилось с каждой секундой теснее. Чувства в душе вскипели волной, окатив его диким желанием. Он ответил на отклик, в котором было много страсти и вожделения, и жадно впивался в медовые губы беременной женщины.

Тётушка набросилась на него, как голодная львица на пойманную жертву. Она сбросила одеяло на пол и оседлала талию племянника, став ерзать своим голым и мокрым лобком по мощному бугру, выпирающему из трусов. Её ладони жадно скользили по телу мальчишки, хозяйственно забравшись под майку. Пухлые розовые губы с наслаждением посасывали нижнюю губу племянника, а потом ловкий язычок требовательно раздвинул губы, рыбкой проник внутрь и запорхал внутри рта. Их языки встретились, а потом заскользили друг против друга, как две змейки, щедро обмениваясь родственной слюной.

Их тела, которые разогревались с каждой секундой страсти, терлись и извивались друг против друга. Атмосфера в комнате стала наливаться аурой разврата, запретного для родных людей. То, что они делали, было порочно во всех смыслах слова, но им было уже давно плевать на все запреты общественной морали, они наслаждались друг другом, утоляя голодную страсть, копившуюся долгими месяцами.

Гарри решил, проявит инициативу, совершив контратаку. Его руки скользнули вокруг талии женщины, крепко притянув её к себе. Петуния сдавленно ахнула, а потом застонала в рот, когда язык племянника вторгся в её уста, начав стимулировать эрогенные зоны.

Тело Петунии горело – низ живота налился тягучим теплом, а киска полыхала, словно пламя костра, обжигающим своими пламенными лепестками стенки влагалища. Полгода без секса и беременность развратили тело, сделав её дикой нимфоманкой. Её длинные голые ноги невольно терлись другу об друга, пытаясь удовлетворить себя. Мокрая и пылающая жаром киска скользила вдоль твердого, как скала паха подростка, пытаясь погасить внутренний зуд. Хлопковые трусы, защищавшие мужество подростка, давно промокли от женских выделений.

Через некоторое время Петуния немного отодвинулась от подростка, чтобы затем её пальчики прошлись вдоль накаченного пресса, а затем скользнули под резинку трусов, схватив за основание большую толстую змею.

«Поймала» – подумала мисс Эванс, бывавшая миссис Дурсли.

Её пальчики правой руки, обхватившие горячий, пульсирующий ствол, несколько раз сжались и разжались. Подросток, пойманный за живое, вздрогнул от стимуляции.

Петуния чарующе улыбнулась в темноте, увидев реакцию на свои действия. Она все еще было желанна, как женщина, и это подстегнула её к дальнейшим действиям.

– Сними майку, – сказала Петуния с властными нотками в голосе.

Черноволосый подросток стянул с себя майку, а потом она начала стягивать с него трусы. Гарри помог ей, приподняв бедра. Мощный член с розовой головкой и бугристыми венами вдоль ствола пениса вырвался на свободу, ударившись об накаченный живот Поттера.

Женщина перешагнула через племянника, оседлав его ноги. Она эротично выгнулась спиной, выпятив грудь вперед.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание от восхищения, когда Петуния, освещенная светом луны и уличных фонарей, предстала перед его глазами во всем великолепии. Её синие глаза, как два сапфира томно блестели в полумраке. Пухлые розовые губы на красивом лице многообещающи улыбались. Спелые белые груди с темными ореолами соблазнительно покачивались под глубоким дыханием женщины. Его взгляд скользнул на беременный живот, и тогда у него в животе сладко заныло от понимания, что это его будущий ребенок – плод греховной связи.

Петуния соблазнительно улыбнулась, поймав взгляд изумрудных миндалевидных глаз, подернутых пеленой похоти.

Плюнув на свою правую руку, женщина нагнулась корпусом тела вперед и вновь обхватила ладошкой мужество племянника, несколько раз сжала и разжала член, как сжимало бы резиновый мячик, а потом стала водить ладошкой вдоль ствола фаллоса. Реакция, которую она ждала, была положительной – Поттер вздрогнул всем телом, как если бы по телу прошелся заряд электричества, и зашипел, сквозь стиснутые зубы толи от боли, толи от удовольствия.

С минуту женщина мучила племянника сладкой пыткой. Мокрой ладошкой водила по члену, она то сильно сжимала пальцы, больно обхватывая фаллос, то расслабляла, даря хозяину члена массу приятный ощущений. Ладошка тётушки сочетала в себе пару качеств: она была чуть грубоватой на ощупь с мозолями на пальцах из-за постоянной работы по дому, и женственно нежной, как девичья рука с гладкой шелковистой кожей.

Петуния наигралась с членом племянника, а потом наклонилась вперед, сексуально выпятив попку назад. Её голова приблизилась к паху мальчишки, и шлейф светлых волос скрыл обзор от глаз племянника.

Гарри не видел, что там происходит, но за то он чувствовал, как его член обволокло нечто мокрое и теплое. Его сокурсники по Гриффиндору удавились бы от зависти, узнав, какое блаженство в этот час он испытывает, в то время как, они живут серой, не знающей ничего кроме скромных поцелуев и своей руки, жизнью.

Поттер зашипел и вцепился пальцами в простыню, когда нечто шершавое и скользкое заскользило по головке, а потом обвилось вдоль ствола, стимулирую чувствительные нервы. Гарри чувствовал, как будто он попал на небеса, ощущаю в паху сладкое напряжение, которое волной разливалось по телу.

Пухлые уста, скрытые за волной светлых волос, усиленно скользило по стволу фаллоса. Сахарные губы с наслаждением причмокивали и заглатывали большую грибовидную головку до упора, как большой, сладкий чупа-чупс. Розовый язычок змейкой скользил по головке, уздечке и вдоль ствола пениса, даря неземное блаженство мальчишке.

Петуния усиленно сосала член племянника, но и не забывала про себя. Между разведенных в стороны ног, она просовывала пальчики в жаркую, похотливую кисочку. Писька текла и хлюпала соками, когда ловкие пальчики скользили внутри жаркой дырочки, лаская нежные стенки. Каждый раз, когда пальчики натыкались на укромные складочки, бедра вздрагивали, а спина прогибалась дугой, и из полного рта доносилось приглушенное сопение.

Гарри лежал, закрыв глаза, и плыл в океане блаженства. То, что вытворял язычок, было невообразимо. По головке члена скользила ловкая змейка, даря блаженство, которое электрическим зарядом проскальзывало по телу к голове, отчего из его уст вырвались довольные вдохи. Он чувствовал, что скоро взорвётся фонтаном, выплеснув из себя семя. А потом все резко прекратилось.

С последним чмоканьем, Петуния выпрямилась, вытерла с лица слюну, а потом приподнялась на бедрах, приняв позу наездницы, и схватила левой рукой мощный член племянника. Фиолетовая головка уперлась в дырочку, а затем женщина медленно опустилась бедрами, контролируя процесс. Мокрый от слюны член раздвинул лепестки и с лёгкостью проник внутрь разгоряченной пещерки, которая обхватила пенис со всех сторон, как сжатые и раскалённые тиски.

– Ох-х-х, – одновременно выдохнули любовники.

Петуния застыла, приспосабливаясь к ощущениям – член заполнил её изнутри на треть, раздвинув массивной головкой внутренние складки, она ощущала стенками влагалища пульсацию горячего члена племянника. Наконец-то после долго воздержания женщина почувствовала себя живой.

Через минуту мисс Эванс приспособилась к члену, потом нагнулась корпусом вперед, уперев ладони в грудь Гарри. Затем медленно приподняла бедра, смакуя ощущения, как головка члена скользит внутри неё, а затем, когда головка почти вышла из письки, вновь опустилась. Приятная дрожь прошлась по телу от пят до головы. Она закатила глаза, и из её сладких уст вырвался стон удовольствия, который разнесся по маленькой комнате.

Петуния медленно приподнималась и опускалась, как покачивающая лодка на волнах моря. Её движения были размеренны и грациозны, как у потомственной жрицы любви. Её груди, как две большие груши на ветке дерева, соблазнительно покачивались под волнительным движением тела. При каждом толчке её рот открывался, издавая похотливые звуки наслаждения.

Он и она ничего не говорили – все происходило молча по обоюдному согласию. Слышались только звуки соприкасающихся тел и невольных вдохов.

Гарри то жмурился от удовольствия, то открывал глаза, наслаждаясь удивительным видом. Волны тепла расходились из паха по телу, когда его мужество глубоко погружалось в узкую и пылающую жаром письку.

Время от времени, он то глубоко вдыхал, то крепко стискивал зубы и впивался пальцами в простыню, когда Петуния виртуозно вертела попкой, совершая бедрами скрючивающие движения, отчего он вклинивался в беременную женщину как болт на гайку.

Когда Поттер открывал глаза, то перед его взором мелькали полные груди с твердыми розовыми сосочками. То ли повлияла магия, то ли что еще, но груди стали более полными, чем они были раньше. Они подпрыгивали в воздухе и мерцали своей белизной, маня, чтобы с ними поиграли.

И Гарри не удержался, поддавшись на призыв. Он приподнял голову, и когда перед его ртом мелькнула левая сися, впился в неё, как жаждущий путник в бурдюк с водой.

«Мальчишка» – подумала Петуния и мысленно закатила глаза, когда подросток, как пиявка присосался к её груди.

Но, не смотря на то, что в жесте племянника было нечто из далекого детства, она все же наклонилась еще ниже, чтобы ему было удобнее вкушать её грудь.

Губы Поттера с наслаждением присосались к темному ореолу упругой груди женщины. Его язык мелькал вокруг розовой вишенки, теребя и стимулируя чувствительную шишечку.

– М-м-м, – стонала Петуния, закусив нижнюю губу.

Женщина совершала страстные движения бедрами – она то ускорялась, глубоко насаживаясь на твердый, как скала, фаллос, то замедлялась, смакуя медленное проникновение. Её киска непристойно чавкала, сочась влагой, и пылала жаром, который приятной волной разливался по всему телу, даря блаженства.

Поттер переключился на другую грудь, понимая, что раз взялся за первую, то и вторую нельзя обделить вниманием. Как только во рту оказалась аппетитная груша, он сразу же аккуратно закусил зубами чувствительный сосок на правой груди, и не был разочарован звуком, который издала родная тётя.

– А-а-а! – гортанно закричала Петуния, выгнувшись спиной, когда Гарри куснул её розовый сосочек. Волна электрического разряда прошлась от груди до пят, ввергнув женщину в экстаз.

В течение несколько минут любовники занимались запретной для родственников любовью. Их потные и разгорячённые тела терлись друг об друга. Уста издавали полные чувств стоны наслаждения.

Петуния трахалась так, как будто это был последний день в её жизни. Она облокотилась об племянника, расставив руки по бокам от его тела, и насаживалась на член, звонко шлепая попой от бедра мальчишки. Её пухлый беременный живот терся о плоский живот Гарри, а прекрасные полные груди по-прежнему были под вниманием талантливого рта подростка. По белым ляжкам из непристойно хлюпающей щелочки мокрыми дорожками стекали женские выделения, которые затем стекали на кровать, пачкая уже не чистое постельное белье.

Руки Поттера скользнули вокруг талии женщины, крепко обняв её, а бедра стали приподниматься, вколачивая член в жаркую дырочку.

– О-о-о, – стонала Петуния, получая наслаждение.

Гарри неохотно оторвался от грудей, и стал усиленно таранить, как отбойный молоток, влагалище партнёрши, увеличивая темп с каждым толчком. Сама женщина не отставала от племянника, продолжая подпрыгивать в такт его движениям.

Их движущие тела слились в единое целое.

– М-м-м, – промычал Гарри от блаженства, продолжая усиленно трахать мисс Эванс.

Он жадно глотам ртом воздух, чтобы восполнить кислород, сгораемый на интенсивную работу мышц.

Через минуту Гарри почувствовал, как стали блаженно напрягаться его яйца, полные живительного семени. С каждым движением таза в паху росло напряжение, готовое излиться обжигающей волной наслаждения. Короткий миг, и плотина не выдержала, выплеснув наружу волну экстаза. Миллионы искорок, неся в себе заряд наслаждения, разошлись по нервам от паха по всему телу. Его голова взорвалась тысячами красок чувств и ощущений.

– Да-а-а, – он издал львиный рёв и резко напрягся всем телом, излив глубоко в жаркую пещерку горячую струю густой, как сметана спермы.

Петуния почувствовала, как её внутренности обожгло горячим семенем племянника. Её ощущения достигли пика, и она выгнулось дугой, её синие глаза, подернутые пеленой похоти закатились, и она заорала во всю силу легких, кончая на мощном члене, который извергался глубоко внутри неё. Её внутренние мышцы влагалища сжалась и конвульсивно запульсировали вокруг мужества Поттера, крепко обхватывая его со всех сторон. Теплая волна экстаза выплеснулась из извергающего вулкана и накрыла её с головы до пят.

Петуния Эванс наконец-то получила высвобождения после полугодового застоя, который сопровождался длительным стрессом.

Потное и разгоряченное тело блестело под лунным светом. Её светлые волосы слипшимися прядями прилипли ко лбу. Синие глаза, как два кристалла, сияли во тьме удовлетворительным блеском. Полная грудь учащенно колыхалась, пытаясь восполнить нехватку воздуха.

Придя в себя после долгожданного оргазма, Петуния опустилась, расставив локти по бокам корпуса племянника, её потная и горячая грудь с острыми сосочками соприкоснулась с грудью Гарри. И они почувствовали сердцебиение друг друга. Женщина на мгновение заглянула в зеленые глаза племянника, а потом с наслаждением впилась в губы черноволосого мальчишки, просовывая розовый язычок внутрь его рта. Гарри ответил на поцелуй, щедро делясь с нею слюной.

Их родственный, кровосмесительный поцелуй продолжался некоторое время, пока Петуния не выскользнула из Поттера, чавкнув мокрой и переполненной спермой пиздою. Она скатилась с него и легла рядом с ним, прижавшись своим беременным и потным после бурного секса телом к его теплому боку.

Гарри нежно обхватил Петунию своими руками. Его довольное, как у кота лицо зарылось в шелковистые светлые волосы. Он глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав запах мёда. После хорошего секса, о котором он мечтал целый учебный год, подросток чувствовал в теле приятную расслабленность, а в душе нежность, сродни настоящей любви.

– Я вас не оставлю, – вдруг прошептал в темноте Гарри.

– М? – сонно спросила Петуния, нежась в теплых объятиях.

– Я вас не оставлю, – повторил подросток.

– Я обязательно вернусь к вам. Закончу Хогвартс, решу кое-какие проблемы в нашем волшебном мире. Я не оставлю вас одной, мы будет вместе воспитывать нашего ребенка.

Поттер не врал – он действительно считал так. Он понимал, что Петуния была на пятом месяце беременности, и избавляться от ребёнка в этом сроке было бы непростительно, как бы он не был зачат, и крайне безответственно с его стороны. Он еще не полностью осознавал, в какой ситуации оказался, но Гриффиндорским нюхом чуял, что в скором будущем его ждут крупные неприятности.

– Как скажешь, – все, что прошептала Петуния.

Гарри не видел выражение её лица, но она горько улыбнулась в темноте. Ей хотелось бы верить, что так и будет. Но, она знала, что племянник всего лишь растущий подросток с чистыми идеалами на жизнь. Ещё не известно, как он поступит, когда повзрослеет и превратиться в настоящего мужчину. Может случиться так, что он встретить другую женщину более молодую и красивую. И его слова останутся всего лишь словами. Нет, она не хотела верить в ложную надежду.

«Я обязательно выживу» – подумал про себя Гарри, и крепче обнял гибкое, беременное тело женщины, как бы говоря: «ты от меня никуда не денешься».

«Раньше я учился спустя рукава, лениво плывя по реке жизнь. Но с этого дня я крепко займусь учебой, стану лучшим волшебником. Я раньше этого не понимал, но то теперь понял, мне есть к чему стремиться и для кого. Я превзойду Дамблдора. Я уничтожу Волдеморта, расправляюсь с его прихвостнями – Пожирателями Смерти. Мы будем вместе воспитывать нашего ребенка. Я обязательно вернусь к тебе, Петуния!»

Гарри накрыл их одеялом. И они оба заснули, обнимая друг друга на маленькой кровати в самой маленькой комнате дома №4.


End file.
